Some Magical Accident
by Black Phantom 1412
Summary: After Conan makes a fatal mistake, his friends and Kaito seek Akako's help in hope she can save him. but when akakos spell has some lasting effects, who will help them learn to controll them? A Detective Conan/Magic Kaito and Harry Potter Xover
1. The Beginning

**Yuri: *jumps up, knocking on the computer screen* Hello everyone!  
>Black Phantom: *raises an eyebrow* don't go scaring them away,<br>Juria: Scaring who away? *looks at screen* Oh, the readers...  
>Yuri: *bounces across the screen*<br>Kirsti: *runs after her shouting 'we're not here yet*  
>Black Phantom: Oh, chapter leak!<br>Juria: *facepalms* Just ignore that people, and try to enjoy your reading...**

Chapter 1

KID stared at the diamond in his hand as he raised it up to the moon, carefully looking at it for even the slightest change. As usual there was no change and KID couldn't help but sigh slightly as he saw none, then he grinned as the reflection three figures came into its surface,

"Oh, my dear critics are all lined up just for little me? How flattering~" He said with a grin as he turned to face them,  
>"Don' feel too special, KID." Heiji said frowning darkly at him, "Now, hand me tha' Stone!"<br>"Oh, you want the stone too?" KID said blinking in false surprise, "Dear tantei-han wants to become a thief too~"  
>"I jus' wan' tha' stone ta give it back, ya Ahou!" Heiji yelled<br>Conan looked up at Heiji with a sweatdrop, "Hattori..."  
>"We get enough of that off Nakamori you idiot..." Hakuba muttered rubbing his ear as he frowned at Heiji,<br>KID chukled at the three of them then grinned, "So," he said making a wide sweeping step, "care to dance?~"

Before any of them could answer him a gunshot rang out and a bullet bounced right next to KIDs foot, making KID jump up,  
>"Kuso!" Conan shouted turning to look for the person who had shot,<br>"Ok... I did not mean dancing with bullets..." KID muttered before shouting, "Down everyone!"  
>They all quickly moved and Heiji just ducked in time to notice a bullet fly where his head was less than a second ago, "Oi, KID, I didn't know ya had some nasty enemies..."<br>"Save it Hattori!" Conan yelled as he moved behind a stack of bricks,  
>"Who is it!" Hakuba asked as he moved behind a stack next to Conans.<p>

Conan carefully looked up around the stack using his glasses zoon then with a look of horror and shock he fell back down, "You are chased by _them_?"  
>KID stared back at Conan with an equal look of shock, "You <em>know<em> them?" He asked before ducking as a hole shot through his hat,

"Yah sure Kudou?" Heiji shouted to him,  
>"Do you know another organisation dressing completely in black? Of course I am!" Conan shouted back, powering up his kick shoes,<br>Hakuba frowned and looked to KID, "Who?"  
>"No time tantei-san," KID said distracted looking at Conan, tantei-kun be careful!"<p>

Conan nodded then quickly jumped up releasing a football from his belt and kicking it full force in the direction the bullets where flying from. He grinned for a moment then his eyes widened in pain as a bullet sank into his side, "Ugh..." He groaned as he landed and instantly fell to his knees,  
>"Kudou!"<br>"Conan!"

Hakuba quickly leaned over and looked over Conan carefully, "...He's still breathing, but that's a lot of blood and he's a child..."  
>Conan panted and slowly looked up at them, "No... use... hit... lung..." He uttered before coughing up blood much to their alarm,<br>"Shush, stop talking..." KID said moving next to him pulling off the band from his hat and putting it over the bullet wound to try and stop the blood from pouring out, "No one gets hurt, remember"  
>"B-Baro... I'll die anyway..." Conan muttered, coughing again,<p>

Heiji growled and punched the ground gritting his teeth, "Damn it Kudou!"  
>KID slowly began to feel the panic leaking past his poker face, "...Damn it Shinichi Kudou, you will stay alive, who will catch them if you're dead?" He almost yelled<br>Conan looked up at him, not surprised that KID knew his real identity, and was now panting heavily, "There's... Haibara... and..." He stopped and fought back a coughing fit, "The FBI... Ask for... Jodie... Sensei"

Heiji frowned at KID, "How'd ya know?"  
>"Time for that later Hattori," Hakuba said with a frown, choosing to ignore the Shinichi part for now, "There has to be something we can do..."<br>"Call...Ran... she has... to know..." Conan said ignoring Hakuba, his vision starting to blur slightly, "Don't... have... much longer."

KID frowned thinking hard, then his eyes suddenly widened, looking like he thought he just came up with a perfect idea, "Magic...we need magic!"  
>"Wha' tha hells wrong with ya?" Heiji asked, half thinking the pressure had got to him,<br>KID carefully began to pick Conan up into his arms, "Magic, I know this... 'Witch'. I don't know if she'll really help but she's the best beat."  
>"Witch? Are ya even takin' this seriously?"<p>

KID turned to Heiji frowning extremely angrily, "I am holding a dying person, of course I am!" He yelled,  
>"We could... try…"<br>"Nani!" Heiji shouted looking down at Conan in shock,  
>"Be honest…" Conan muttered, coughing again, "...It's not like ...doctors can help me…"<br>"I see no other alternative." Hakuba said, "Besides, KID has my trust when a life is at stake," KID nodded thankfully at Hakuba,

Heiji frowned at KID as he stood up holding Conan, "Fine... take him ta tha witch, but hurry up a li'l will yah. I don't wanna loose mah friend."  
>"Friend huh?" Conan muttered smiling weakly,<br>KID grinned at him "Don't worry, I don't want to loose my favourite critic," He stepped back, his glider opening, "No offence you two~"

Heiji growled slightly as he watched KID take off, "When dis is done, he won be smilin'."  
>"That's his way of dealing with it, he's probably terrified Hattori," Hakuba said turning around to the door, "Come on if we're quick we can follow the glider!"<br>Heiji quickly ran ahead through the door, "Jus' hurry up!"

The two of them raced thought he building and down the stairs, ignoring the shouts of the officers and other people in the building until they reached outside where Ran spotted Heiji coming out and ran over to him,  
>"Hattori, where's Conan..." She asked before spotting the patch of blood along his sleeve, "Hattori when did you get that on your sleeve..."<br>Heiji thought of what to tell her for a moment, and then decided on the truth, "He got shot, KID's takin' him somewhere!"

Kazuha stared at Heiji, she Ran and a girl they had just met called Aoko had been waiting outside for the boys to come out, "S-shot? Oi, Heiji, wait!" She dragged Ran after him as he started running again, Aoko staring after them,  
>"Shot? That kid?" She looked up and spotted Hakuba and ran after him, "What's going on Hakuba where's KID taking him?"<br>Hakuba glanced back, but to be honest he actually felt as confused about this as she did, "Later Nakamori" And he turned focusing on keeping up with the figure in the sky as best he could,

* * *

><p>Kaito meanwhile was almost at Akako's house. He was holding Conan close not caring about making sure his face was hidden, pushing him into him so that the wound would be partially covered and the blood would hopefully stop flowing out, "Just hold on a little longer Shinichi, we're almost there..." He said as he leaned for a landing,<br>Conan slowly looked up at him, his eyes heavy, "You really…." He stopped panting to cough again and Kaito noticed part of his white jackets shoulder turn a different colour, "…care a lot… don't you?"

Kaito held Conan even closer as his feet hit the ground then looked down at him sadly as his cape fell into place, "We're more alike than you know, but no one should have to..." He stopped and closed his eyes tightly, then opened them to frown up at the tall imposing gothic gates, "Alright Miss witch, I know you know I'm out here!"

After a moment the gates swung themselves open and Akako walked out in her gothic clothes and snake adornments, laughing as Hakuba and Heiji ran into sight behind Kaito, "Hohohohohoho! What is it, mister moonlight thief~" She asked stepping forwards,  
>Kaito was not in the mood to deal with this and frowned darkly at her, "No laughing, just help him for gods sake!"<br>"Oh my, now we turn rude~" Akako said with a raised eyebrow, "I'm sorry, my thief, but there's nothing I can do for your little friend."  
>Hakuba and Heiji finally reached them, the girls a short while behind them and Hakuba stared at Akako in shock and confusion, "...Koizumi?"<p>

Kaito ignored Hakuba and only focused on the person before him, trying to also ignore the slowing beat he could feel from the body he was holding closely, "Don't give me that, you know you can!"  
>Akako threw back her head and laughed again and Kaito had to restrain himself from shouting at her again, "I'm not lying to you, it's our little friends' time, well, little wouldn't be right, ne? Kudou Shinichi-San~?"<br>Conan slowly turned to face her, "Save it..."

Akako smiled slightly "However, there is something else I could do~"  
>Kaito quickly latched onto it, "If there's something you can do then do it!"<br>Akako was about to speak when Rans voice interrupted her, "Conan-kun!" She Aoko and Kazuha had finally caught up.  
>Conan coughed into Kaitos arm, again staining it red then he looked up at Ran, "R-Ran..."<br>Ran panicked seeing the blood around his mouth, "Conan!"  
>"I…I'm sorry... Ran..." He forced out, his breath becoming laboured<br>Kaito slowly looked away from her, feeling ashamed, "I'm sorry Ran, I didn't protect him..."

"Oh, how dramatic~" Akako said giggling, then stopping when Kaito glared at her, "Fine, I will help you Kaito. It might get risky tough, it's a hard spell~"  
>"K-Kaito?"<br>Kaito glanced behind him at Aoko, then slowly looked to Akako, "...Do it then, what's the worst it will do, kill him?" He said harshly,

"Always so harsh~" She said then she lifted her hand and it seemed to glow a faint red light, "I will send you back in time to make sure that our shrunk little Kudou-Kun doesn't get hit by the bullet." She said and Conan noticed even in his slowly dying state than Rans eyes widened, "Everyone here will remember what happened so it won't happen again. I'll try to make you go back one day, but I can make a mistake, so it can be earlier or later, understood?"

Hakuba stared at Akako, "You... can do that?" He asked in disbelief while Heiji rubbed his head,  
>"I aint goin' crazy am I?" He asked, more to himself than the others,<br>Kaito looked down in his arms at Conan who was coughing up a small amount of blood again and his coughs sounded like they where hurting him, "I wish I was going crazy, but I'm fine with it!"

Hakuba paused for thought then nodded, "...And if this is really happening then so am I,"  
>Heiji nodded fiercely, "As long as it saves Kudou I'm fine with it"<br>Akako smiled at them, "Good, but I need to know how the girls think about it," She said looking up at Ran Kazuha and Aoko,  
>Ran nodded slowly, Akako's saying 'shrunken Kudou' still going through her mind, "I... if it will save him then yes"<br>"And me!" Aoko shouted next to her,  
>Akako then looked to Kazuha who slowly nodded, "... I don' get it, but if Heiji is all right wit' it I think its ok..."<p>

Akako smiled and then clapped her hands together, the light travelling into both hands then becoming much more brighter making the rest have to squint slightly to see, "Then this day has never happened~" She said then she held her hands out. The light travelled from her hands to surround them and they all shut their eyes tight as it engulfed them. The light seemed to flow within them, filling them for a moment with its power as it sent them back and Kaito felt Conans body leave his arms but he daren't open his eyes due to the blinding light still around him. The light then began to darken as they felt the power leaving them and they all blacked out feeling only a tinny amount of power in them as they all fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Ran tightened her eyes in concentration then slowly opened them looking around to find she was in her room, <em>'I…Im in bed?' <em>She closed her eyes again, _'was…did I dream that heist?' _she wondered before opening her eyes again and sighing, _'Well I better make Dad and Conan-kun breakfast…'  
><em>She slowly pulled herself out of bed and walked over to her door. She frowned at her desk where she kept her school books as she passed _'I was sure I put my revision books there,' _she thought as she walked out into the living area. She then glanced around noticing things had changed here too, _'Odd I wonder if dad actually cleaned for once, or did Conan put his books away...'_

Her eyes then fell on a newspaper lying on the coffee table, its pages almost falling out from how it had been thrown down carelessly, _'I wonder if there's a heist coverage like in the dream...' _she wondered as she picked the paper up and its pages fell open to what it had been thrown down on. The page was filled with jockeys names and their horses odds while the page opposite had some football match dates on, _'...sports... must be dads horse racing thing...'_ she cast her eyes over some of the names and names of the football players and frowned, _'but... these football players haven't played since...'_ her eyes then travelled up and she stared in shock at the date, "2…2002?"

Ran spun around as the door opened and her dad fell in, reeking of alcohol and completely drunk. He 'mrfed' as he hit the floor trying to open the door,  
>"Dad!" Ran shouted running over to him panicking inside slightly, "Where's Conan?"<br>"Humpff," Kogoro slowly looked up, his eyes heavy and in need of rest, "Wha, who… who's Conan?"  
>Ran stared at him, "But… it's…" She slowly raised her hand and held her head in her confusion,<p>

Kogoro, not noticing his daughters confusion, frowned as he shakily made his way back to his feet, "Oi, you didn't decide to ditch that detective brat and go out with some Conan guy, did you?"  
>"Detective brat...Shinichi..." Rans eyes widened "Shinichi's still here?"<br>"Did he go away? Good, he'd better not show his face around the great detective..." He yawned as he collapsed into the couch, "Anyway, make some food will yah? I'm starving here!"  
>Ran nodded slowly, "S…sure…" She walked away from her dad who was now snoring loudly and went into the kitchen, <em>'I'll go to Shinichi later, he might know what's going on'<em>

* * *

><p>That same morning in the Kuroba household Chikage was cleaning the living room when, much to her surprise, Aoko burst into the house, slammed the front door and screamed "Kaito!" at the top of her lungs.<br>Kaito 'hurmped' loudly from his room, Chikage still hadn't woken him, so she walked over to her, "What's wrong Aoko dear?" She asked worried what could have upset her this much,

Aoko blinked at Chikage then said a bit nervously, "Uhm, sorry, but I need to speak to Kaito, its important!" She then ran to the stairs and yelled again as she climbed them, "Kaito! Get out of bed now!"  
>Kaito looked up sleepily at Aoko as she threw his bedroom door wide open, "Ahoko, ever heard of lie-ins?" He asked before stretching lazily.<br>Aoko walked into his room and violently pulled him right off the bed, "No lie-ins you lazy idiot!"  
>Kaito yelped slightly as he hit the floor then he glared up at Aoko, "What!" He yelled irritated.<p>

Aoko pointed to a mirror on Kaitos wall, "Look in the mirror Kaito,"  
>Kaito pouted as he stood up, "What's that meant to be, an insult?"<br>"Bakaito, just look!" Aoko said shoving Kaito lightly as he walked past on his way to the mirror "I though Koizumi-san would be kidding when she said she'd be off a little, but this..."

"Akako…" Kaito frowned in confusion then looked at his reflection and instantly felt his poker face drop, he looked about 12 years old, "I...but...just how far off was it?"  
>"It's 2002! That's four whole years, Kaito!"<p>

"Then…I'm…" Kaito frowned then held up his hand and clicked his fingers, "…I trained Shiro to answer to that from the roost...but he's not here, he isn't even an egg..." He smirked weakly, "Now how can I do dove related tricks?"

Aoko frowned and hit Kaito on the head, "There are more important things right now Bakaito..."  
>Kaitos hands shot to his head to cover and protect it, "What was that for!"<br>"That was for being KID," Aoko said folding her arms. Her eyes then widened as she noticed Kaitos hair, which had turned from its normal dark brown to bright red, "Kaito… your hair…"  
>"Eh?" Kaito turned to the mirror then stared, touching his hair before turning back to Aoko, "Ahoko, what did you do? Use my hair dye or something?"<br>"Bakaito, I'd never use tricks like that!" She yelled hitting him again. Where her hand connected to his head his hair changed back to its usual colour and it followed into the surrounding hair turning it all back to brown, "Eh?"

Kaito glanced at his reflection then back to Aoko, "How did you do that?"  
>Aoko frowned at him, "How would I know!" She yelled stepping forwards, her eyes turning red,<br>Kaito quickly moved back and put a hand on his chest, "Well it wasn't me!" He said quickly, wishing he was talking to her from behind his KID mask, KID could just joke about it then disappear as if he was never there…  
>Aoko's eyes widened once again and changed back to their normal colour, "Kaito! Your shirt!"<br>Kaito slowly looked back at his reflection, again, and his eyes widened wide. His shirt was now blue, the top button undone, and an untied red tie lay around his neck, "It… it's my KID's shirt! But it's shrunk to fit me!"

Aoko frowned slightly as Kaito stared into the mirror then her eyes widened, "What about the others who where at the heist?"  
>Kaito blinked then remembered, "That's right, one of them must know something…" He paused as he thought, "Ran Mouri and Tantei-kun are the closest, so we'd be better going to them first."<br>"Tantei-kun? That kid? But wouldn't he be around 4 years old?"  
>Kaito grinned at her, "Well, you'd be surprised~"<p>

* * *

><p>Hakuba groaned slightly as he frowned with his eyes closed, <em>'Ohh, what's with my head…' <em>He thought as he slowly opened his eyes, ignoring the odd feeling in his ears. He then looked down at his waist, a belt with a large buckle was around it, "…What…where am I?"  
>Next to him a woman looked up from a book she was reading, she was quite young and very pretty looking, her hair done as blond curls that fell around her face, "You ok honey? We're on the plane on our way to Japan, remember?" She asked smiling.<p>

Hakuba felt his mouth fall open, "M-Mom!" He said before sinking into the chair and talking much quieter, "But... you're still in England"  
>His mother frowned lightly at him in confusion, "And there I was thinking I came with you and your father to the airport and checked in with you two," She said with a shrug, "Guess I was wrong then, sir master detective."<br>"A-airport?" Hakuba glanced around and where he was finally clicked in place, "An _aeroplane?"_

His mother chuckled slightly at him, "Sure, sleepy head. Did you forget we are going to live in Japan for a while? You know how hard it is for your father to keep travelling back and forth."  
>Next to her a man sat down holding a newspaper he had just bought from the airhostess' trolley, "Easy, dear, he's just a bit sleepy from solving his first case,"<br>"F…first?" Hakuba said quietly, more confused than before, when Conan was being called Shinichi,  
>His mother didn't hear him and continued to talk to her husband, "As if solving a case takes lots of energy..."<br>"If it didn't I wouldn't be tired after solving one." He said opening his paper to read and Hakuba almost cried out in shock when he saw the date, "Anyway, we still have to be in this plane for two hours, so why don't you go read something, son?"

Hakuba continued to stare and he felt his mouth open slightly, "2...2002? But... it was..." he put his hand to his head and slipped slightly in his seat, "Did it even happen? It must have..."  
>His mother frowned at him worried, "Did you have a strange dream? That's not something that happens often, what was it about?"<br>"Honey leave him,"  
>"But I'm curious,"<br>Hakuba smiled weakly up at his mother, "Ah, I'm fine mom…" _'…I hope I am'  
><em>But she was not to be deterred, "So? Then what did you dream about?"

"Err… I was…" Hakuba thought quickly and went with this first believable thing that came to mind, "I was with Sherlock, like I was working with him..."  
>She deadpanned slightly, "Ugh, sometimes you have a really one tracked mind Saguru,"<br>"That's what you get when you marry a detective" Hakubas father said, smiling but not looking up from his paper,  
>His mother looked at him over her shoulder and smiled, her hair falling slightly over her shoulder, "You make it sound like I should regret it!" She said with a soft smile,<p>

'_I forgot she was like this...'_ Hakuba thought as he looked up at his mother, _'Did all that happen, living in Edoka, chasing Kuroba...'_ He sighed and looked down at his bag where his book probably was, _'well I may as well read something like dad said, but why does the bag have to be on the floor…'_ Hakuba moved to lean down to grab it when the bag shifted slightly even though the plane was still flying evenly, _'Did that just…_' He then leaned back quickly as his book rose out of it, seeming to float a tinny distance above the opening, _'...move!'_

The book floated slightly closer to Hakuba and despite the small amount of alarm he felt in him he reached out for it. But as his fingers got closer the book shook slightly then flew away from his hand to land softly on his mothers lap.  
>His mother looked back to Hakuba as it sat on her lap then looked down at the book,<br>"Oh, you're not thinking I'm going to read this, are you, Saguru?" She asked turning the book over to look at the title, "'A Study in Scarlet', how many times have you read this by now?"

But Hakuba only stared at the book as he tried to form a sentence, "I…but I…I didn't even touch it,"  
>"Very funny," She said with a faint smile as she held the book out to him, "Here, get your book and read it~"<br>Hakuba stared at the book again, partly scared it would do something '_what... was that...'  
><em>His mother frowned slightly as Hakuba continued to stare, "What's with that look? Don't tell me you're afraid of this thing…" Hakuba then slowly reached to her to take the book but it slipped from her hand and flew further away crashing into his father's face before falling into his lap.

His dad then turned and frowned angrily at Hakuba, his mum looking on in shock, "You'd better explain yourself, young man."  
>"But... I never moved my hands, not a finger!" He said quickly, his face looking almost terrified,<br>"It was like and invisible thread pulled it from my hand..." His mother said, quickly defending her son, "It was just like magic..."

He continued to frown angrily at them, "You know there's no such thing as magic! Now, take your book, we will speak about this once the aeroplane lands!"  
>"But I didn't do anything!" Hakuba said falling close to panicked hysterics,<br>"But dear he really…"  
>"Not another word, I don't want to hear it!"<p>

Hakuba slowly slid in his chair as he stared at his dad, his mind racing to figure out how it happened but coming up with absolutely nothing, _'what the hell is going on?'_

* * *

><p>Shinichi walked down the stairs with a wide yawn, rubbing his head as he went, <em>'Man, that was a weird dream... How is shrinking even possible?'<em> He wondered as he walked into his kitchen,_ 'let's make some coffee first...'_

As he calmly made himself a cup to drink, outside Ran was running up to his house and stopped panting slightly at the gate, _'Please be here Shinichi,' _She thought as she impatiently pressed the bell several times before shouting at the house, "Shinichi!"  
>The bell startled Shinichi making him spill a small amount of the coffee, "What the…" He picked up his mug then quickly walked over to the speaker and switched it on, "What!" He yelled down it irritated,<br>Ran paused for a moment, 'Ok… one way to check', she thought before taking a deep breath in and shouting into the speaker, "Conan Edogawa you get out here right now!"

Shinichi chocked slightly on the mouthful of coffee he drank and quickly coughed it out before running to the door and opening it, standing in the doorway as he stared at Ran, "W… what did you just call me?"  
>Ran sighed, from Shinichis reaction it looked like it was true, "Conan Edogawa. Now open this gate right now!"<br>Shinichi quickly walked to the gate, looking slightly pale, "B…Baro! It's Shinichi, Shi-n-i-chi, remember!" He frowned as he opened the gate to let Ran in anyway, "What do you want anyway?" He asked annoyed, his annoyance slowly growing,

Ran walked in then yelled in shock as Shinichis head was thrown forwards a short distance as something hit him with a dull 'thunk' making him drop his cup which shattered on the floor, "What was that?"  
>He slowly glanced behind him, "No idea…" he then quickly ducked as a rather thick book came quickly towards his face nearly hitting him again, then it stopped mid air and came back to hit him again, "O-Oi!"<br>"Get in!" Ran yelled running away from the book as fast as she could,

Shinichi quickly followed Ran and slammed the door behind him hearing another 'thunk' as the book hit it not seconds after he shut the door. As soon as he had locked the front door he ran over to the library locking those doors too and looked to Ran, "What the hell was that?"  
>"A…a flying book…" Ran muttered before her eyes widened, "Wait...don't you always have loads of books lying around the house?"<br>Shinichi shook his head, "No they're all in the library, except for a few in my room…"

Ran glanced up the stairs as if expecting a small army of books to come down then she quickly looked to Shinichi, "Kitchen!"  
>"What?" Shinichi said, slightly annoyed at the fact he was even listening to her, before following Ran and closing the door behind him.<br>Ran turned and frowned slightly at him, "Shinichi, I woke up and it was 2002, I had just watched Conan, _you_ die. And to top it off there's flying books after us!"  
>Shinichi glared at her annoyed, "Conan, really? People don't shrink Ran and those books..." He fell silent as Ran stared at him,<br>"Shinichi, I never mentioned you shrinking, you came up with that by yourself... and it was the same as what I thought"  
>He stared at her then frowned, "There must be a logical explanation for this, both the books and that dream..."<br>Ran folded her arms, "Well, I'm waiting for it…"  
>Shinichi was growing frustrated, "…I…I can't…"<p>

They where both saved when Shinichis mobile started ringing. Shinichi glanced over at it then reached over picking it up and looking at the screen. "…Unknown caller…" After a glance at Ran he opened the phone and held it up to his ear, "Moshi moshi?"  
><em>"Kudou!"<em>  
>Shinichi quickly pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it, "Huh…wha…"<br>"Hattori-kun!"  
>"<em>Kudou ya ok? Oneesan there too?"<em> Heijis voice asked and Shinichi scratched his cheek as he blinked in confusion,  
>"Err yeah…eheh…" He glanced up at Ran,<br>"Yeah, I'm here too!" She looked up at Shinichi, "See, you didn't know him before you where Conan."

Shinichi stared at Ran then sighed in defeat, "Fine, then that Conan thing happened... What do you want me to say?" He asked as Heiji laughed nervously from the phone,  
>"A 'sorry' would be a good start,"<br>Shinichi frowned, "Then sorry for trying to protect you!"  
>"I meant a sorry for not believing me when I said it happened detective idiot!"<p>

"_Err…" _Shinichi and Ran looked to the phone, _"Should I hang up?"  
><em>"Ask 'Miss Not Reasonable,'" Shinichi muttered glancing at Ran,  
>Ran looked at the phone, "What's wrong Hattori-kun?"<br>_"Apart from tha fact tha' I'm a kid again? Well… maybe tha part where I'm settin' things on fire by touchin' them!"  
><em>Ran and Shinichi stared at the phone, "Well, we're being attacked by flying books here, but fire?"  
><em>"Flyin' books yah say? Tha' sounds dangerous, bu' ya should hear wha' happened to Kazuha..."<br>_"What happened?" Shinichi asked as Heiji chuckled slightly,

"_I sound like I swallowed a whole tank o' helium!"  
><em>Ran and Shinichi stared at the phone in shock at the very high pitched voice of Kazuha. Heiji snorted before going into full blown laugher,  
><em>"Ahou it ain't funny!"<em> Kazuha shouted before hiccupping which for some reason sent Heiji into hysterics,  
><em>"H-Hontou?" <em>He forced out, _"Rainbow bubbles?"  
>"Heiji!"<em>

"Well…" Ran said trying to get Heijis attention again, "I bet the books where Shinichis doing, books weren't flying around my room when I woke up..."  
><em>"Then what happened to ya?" <em>Kazuha asked hiccupping again, with each hiccup her voice went a bit closer to its normal pitch,  
>"Nothing," <em>'…So far' <em>Ran thought frowning slightly,

"Well, you two are in Osaka right?" Shinichi asked, "Anyway you two can get to Beika?"  
><em>"Dunno, only if we'd sneak out, I guess..." <em>Heiji muttered,_  
>"Tousan would so kill me..."<br>"Get over it! Anyway, were would yah wan' ta meet?"  
><em>"Maybe in town?" Ran asked, "Or at Shinichis if you're setting things on fire?" She looked to Shinichi for a suggestion,

"Remember that secret hide out we had?" He said to Ran, "We should go there. Hattori, how soon can you be at Beika station?"  
>"<em>If we leave now, we coul be dere in two 'ours..."<br>_Shinichi nodded even though Heiji couldn't see him, "Good, hurry up then,"

Ran watched Shinichi hang up and close the phone, "Well, if it's going to be two hours how about I make some breakfast..."  
>Shinichi nodded in agreement as he slipped the phone into his pocket, "That would be great." He said walking over to the table and sitting down. He then frowned in thought, "What about the other three?"<br>"That's right..." Ran muttered as she went through Shinichis cupboards pulling out a frying pan, "That's right, there was Hakuba the British detective, Aoko, Nakamori's daughter then there's Kaitou KID..."

She then walked over to the fridge and pulled out a packet of bacon which she began to unwrap. She reached into pull one out then yelped and pulled her hand back quickly as if it had been burnt.  
>"What's wrong?" Shinichi jumped up at Rans yell,<br>"It…it just got really hot for a moment…"  
>Shinichi glanced in Rans hand. The piece of Bacon she had touched was now cooked and smoking slightly as if it where still slightly hot, "The food… cooked itself?"<br>"It was raw when I touched it," Ran said,  
>Shinichi placed his hands behind his head, "That would mean you'd let the food cook itself..."<br>"...Well it's better than flying books"

Shinichi deadpanned just as the bell rang out. "The bell?" Ran muttered looking down the corridor as she opened the door.  
>Shinichi pulled a face remembering the book, "Could you open it? That book is still outside..."<br>"Oh so you're sending me to face it?"  
>"It's not like the book would attack you..." Shinichi muttered and the bell rang again, "Please?"<br>Ran sighed then quickly ran out of the room, "Coming!" She shouted hoping the people could hear her.

She opened the door slightly and looked at the two people stood at the gates,  
>"Mouri-san, is that you?"<br>Ran blinked at the girl then opened the door fully and stepped out, "Nakamori?" She was wearing sunglasses, even though it wasn't particularly sunny out, next to her stood a boy who looked eerily like Shinichi, "…and?"  
>The boy grinned widely and bowed, "Kaito Kuroba at your service~"<br>"Mouri-San, meet KID..." Aoko said, giving the boy an unamused glare,

"Oi Ran, who is it?" Shinichis voice shouted from the other side of the door,  
>Kaito smirked at the door, "It's rude to leave guests at the front door tantei-kun!~"<br>Shinichi opened the door a tinny bit then yelped as the book slammed into it around where his head was and he shut the door again, "I-I'd rather stay in here..."  
>Aoko stared at the door as the book fell to the ground, "Did that book just attack him?" She asked as Kaito snickered,<br>"Just be quick!" Shinichi shouted from inside, "Or that thing might follow you!"

Aoko blinked then quickly walked in, "Right sorry," She said as she Kaito and Ran went in quickly, "Sorry for intruding…"  
>"Im not~" Kaito shouted running past them,<br>"Kaito!" Aoko went after him then stopped noticing how large the house was, "Wow, this place is huge…"  
>Shinichi slowly peeked around the corner, then sighed with relief seeing the front door was shut, "Well both my parents are famous…"<p>

"Yeah, a retired actress and a writer," Kaito said with a grin, "Lived alone when he was younger so I guess they recently left?" He smirked in a slightly KID like way, "I research my critics,"  
>Shinichi looked to him, "I figured, Kaitou KID,"<br>Aoko pulled off her sunglasses to show her currently red eyes, "What are you Kaito, some kind of spy?"  
>Kaito held his hands up, "Hey can't arrest me, KID isn't back yet~"<br>"Until then, why don't you guys sit down and have some breakfast, I'm sure ran can prepare some." Shinichi said with a tinny chuckle.

Shinichi and Kaito both turned to go into the kitchen but Ran was staring at Aoko's eye colour, "Aoko... you're eyes are..."  
>Aoko rolled her now green eyes, "I know it's some emotional set thing."<br>"Ah, so that's what happened to you..." Ran muttered as they followed Kaito and Shinichi into the kitchen,

"Better than seeming to have books out to kill you," Kaito said with a grin before looking to Shinichi "Bet you don't like your Holmes collection so much right now, tantei-kun?"  
>"Save it, it's better than burning stuff, or coughing up rainbow bubbles."<br>Kaito tilted his head, "...Do I want to know?"  
>"You'll see in an hour or so…"<br>"Oh this will be good~" Kaito said with another grin,  
>"Kaito…" Aoko growled, her eyes turning flaming red again.<p>

"Anyway," Shinichi said trying to distract them from the fight that would doubtlessly follow, "We're only missing Hakuba now, where would he be?"  
>"Tantei-sa..." Kaito stopped what he was saying as he glanced nervously at Aoko, "I mean, Hakuba would still be in England round now, but he came to Japan for a bit so he could be in either"<br>"Wait," Shinichi said pulling out his phone, "He gave me his phone number once, do you think it would work?"  
>Kaito thought, "Well... he did say he just kept transferring over his old number so there's a chance."<br>"Ok..." Shinichi said pressing some buttons and putting it down on the table on speaker, "Now well have to wait and see."

They waited as it rang for a while then Hakubas voice came out of it talking in English instead of Japanese,  
><em>"Hello this is Saguru, I've had to turn my phone of for now as they're not allowed on planes, call me in a bit ok?"<br>_"Well… That wasn't helpful" Shinichi said shutting the phone, "We should try every thirty minutes, he could be landing soon."  
>"Oh, so he's on the way?" Kaito asked,<br>"Or leaving…"  
>Aoko looked down, her eyes now violet, "That would be a problem…"<p>

Kaito grinned, "Think positive, besides he was talking in English so he might think only English people have his number."  
>Shinichi nodded as he took the rosted piece of bacon, "That's true…" He muttered and Kaito grinned triumphantly,<br>"So, we just have to wait for Hattori and Kazuha to come and we can try and get us all here?" Ran asked,  
>"No, at the hideout remember, I don't want to risk Hattori torching my house..."<br>Aoko raised an eyebrow, "That wasn't a joke?"

"So where is this hideout?" Kaito asked curious,  
>"Somewhere in the park there is an old shed, my dad turned it into a hideout for me so I could play in it."<br>"Hum, nice one. Can hardly take them to mine I shouldn't even know about it..." Kaitos eyes looked down for a moment and a sad look passed through them before he quickly covered it up again,

"But then, you wouldn't want to see yours burned ne?" Shinichi pointed out,  
>"Ah, that too~"<p>

The four of them sat eating for a while and didn't speak until they had finished and Aoko spoke up, "So, how long will it take for that Osakan boy and girl to get here?"  
>"They said if they hurried 2 hours" Ran said taking the empty plates away,<p>

Shinichi then glanced at the table as his phone rang again. He quickly picked it up and looked at the screen, "Guys, it's Hakuba!"  
>"Oh the one time I'm happy to hear <em>that,<em>" Kaito muttered.  
>"Hurry up and answer it then!" Aoko said quickly, ignoring Kaito.<p>

Shinichi flipped the phone open and turned on the speaker, "Moshi moshi!"  
><em>"Kudou? Do you know me?" <em>Hakuba asked, talking in a whisper,  
>Shinichi raised an eyebrow, "How do you know it's me and not Kaito you're speaking to?"<br>_"Because I don't have a headache yet"  
><em>Shinichi chuckled slightly then turned serious, "Where are you?"  
><em>"Honestly? Hiding in the bathroom at Tokyo airport. A book flew at my dads face and he thinks I threw it at him."<br>_"Books fly away from you? It's always better than being chased by them..." Shinichi muttered.

"Hakuba-San, could you come over to us?" Aoko asked,  
><em>"If I ever get out of this..." Hakuba <em>said, his voice lowing into a quieter whisper,_ "I think they're looking for me, but I may be able to get out. Chasing KID taught me something after all."_  
>Aoko glared at Kaito with red eyes, "Kaito would love to hear that..."<br>Kaito chuckled nervously, "Err...you're welcome tantei-san~"  
><em>"Yep, there's the headache"<em>

"Anyway, you should come over to my house, I'll text you the address in a bit,"  
>"Can you get here on time?" Aoko asked,<br>_"I shall try my best Nakamori."_ Hakuba said making Kaito roll his eyes,  
>"Good, but try to hurry up and be careful" Shinichi said,<br>_"Right, here it goes,"_ Hakuba said before hanging up to attempt to 'escape' his parents,  
>"…I'm so proud of him~" Kaito said with a grin.<p>

**Black Phantom: ...*is typing*****  
><strong>**Hakuba: she's got straight to work on typing up the next chapter of this madness...****  
><strong>**Conan: They enjoyed this a bit too much and roleplayed enough for about two chapters...****  
><strong>**Juria: *points at BP's screen* don't forget Kaito still has her Manga!****  
><strong>**Black Phantom: I think if we tried we could make it 3... But lets not be mean by making people wait~ ...wait what Manga?****  
><strong>**Juria: Shush, that would spoil! *whispers:* You know, the Magic Kaito like Manga series first volume?****  
><strong>**Black Phantom: I know im just being mean~ 83****  
><strong>**Juria: *snorts* So, people, if you wanna know what we are talking about, review a lot!****  
><strong>**Conan: And you'll find out why I'm still here too...**


	2. The Letter

**Dannichigo - Juria: More epicenes is coming soon! Now let's hope some chara's of ours won't take the story over... It's still supposed to be about the DC guys!  
>Black Phantom XD we may get somewhat carried away, but it is originally all a roleplay~<br>Juria: Whoo, roleplay~**

**Oshichao - Black Phantom: 8D thank you, hope you like this chap too~  
>Juria: We sure do, though the next one will be even more awesome!<strong>

**Firepaw - Juria: We have some awesome things in store for them! *winks*  
>Black Phantom: 8D that we do~<strong>

**candycat30 - Black Phantom: thank you~ we'll try to update this often~  
>Juria: Third chapter roleplay already done~ Next chappie's coming as soon as K-chan *looks at Black Phantom* here finishes typing it out~<br>Black Phantom: *laughs sheepishly* which takes different amounts of time...**

**DayDreaming0f y0u -  
>Juria: Omg, you're daydreaming of me? You perv!<br>Black Phantom: err... that's their username Juria-chan, and we would **_**never**_** let Shinichi off with something **_**that **_**normal~  
>Juria: It is? Oh... We love to torture the guys, wait till you see chapter three! Bwhahah!<strong>

**WolvesAngelz - Black Phantom: wait no more! ~  
>Juria: Though it took you a while, K-chan! *shakes head* Slow K-Chan, you deserve a ribbon for the work you do though!<br>Black Phantom: DX don't blame me, I feel mean leaving the poor other stories  
>Juria: I know~<strong>

**WavesWindWhirlpool - Juria: We just randomly cut it into pieces because otherwise it would be a bit long... And she isn't. To the school question, read the chapter!  
>Black Phantom: I think that she just got really annoyed with kai so she hit and the charged up magic leaked out and got back at him (like the glass with harry when he was young) and then it sorta went out of control<br>Juria: I have no comment on that part =3**

**Anele1996 - Black Phantom: hehe, sorry for the while I took ^^'  
>Juria: But it's here! And there's no why and what, there's just a me who was thinking about doing some cross sketches of DC chara's as other characters, like Hakuba in Ravenclaw robes or Kaito as Peter Pan~ The HP DC idea lingered, and my brain got stuck to it, so I asked K-Chan to do it as our next project<br>Black Phantom: and I went and encouraged it ^^'  
>Juria: So I deserve a thank you, don't you think?<br>Black Phantom: thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Black Phantom: welcome back to the madness that is this fic~<br>Yuri: Yaaay!  
>Juria: Where did you come from?<br>Kirsti: she broke the forth wall again, I just followed her  
>Juria: Well, it's a wall that likes to be broken *sweatdrops*<br>Black Phantom 1412: -_-' you know if you two hang around like this we wont get to actually introducing you in this chap...  
>Kirsti: Opps~<br>Juria: *shoves Yuri out of the door* so bye!  
>Kirsti: enjoy the chapter~<br>Black Phantom: HEY THAT'S MY LINE!  
>Yuri: No fair!<br>Juria: And please start reading it before these two make a mess here...**

Chapter 2

Shinichi Kaito Ran and Aoko waited in an almost awkward silence after that until the bell rang out again. Kaito glanced at Shinichi with a smirk, "Tantei-kun, answer your door~"  
>Shinichi glared at Kaito then got up and walked to his door looking out of the peephole at who was there. At the gate stood Heiji and Kazuha, and Hakuba standing on the opposite side as Kazuha looking disapprovingly at Heiji who was impatiently ringing the bell again, "Ah, they're all here!" He said opening the door slightly and glancing around it, "Please get inside quickly!"<p>

"Quickly? What's wrong?" Hakuba asked as the three of them slipped around the gate and made their way to the door,  
>Shinichi glanced around nervously, "Err, well, there is a book outside..." he then yelped and shut the door quickly as the book rammed the door again, running back into the house, Heiji laughing after him,<br>"Ya serious?"  
>Hakuba raised an eyebrow as the book fell unmoving to the ground, "Suddenly I feel lucky that they fly 'away' from me."<br>Kazuha shoved past Heiji lightly trying to get through to the door, "Jus' hurry an' close tha' door!" She said with a hiccup as another bubble escaped out her mouth,

Shinichi watched as Hakuba and Heiji followed Kazuha and the door was shut behind them, "So, how come you three are here at the same time, walked into each other?"  
>"Unfortunately," Hakuba muttered looking to Heiji,<br>"Well, yah could' say tha..." Heiji frowned then looked to Hakuba, "Oi! Wha's tha supposed ta mean?"  
>"Calm down before my house is on fire will you?" Shinichi asked remembering what Heiji had said over the phone,<p>

"Yeah, that would be a problem tantei-han~!" Kaito said in a 'sing-song' voice bouncing out of the kitchen,  
>"Who're yah?" Heiji asked frowning at him,<br>Hakuba and Shinichi rolled their eyes, "Well he did just call you 'Tantei-han'" Hakuba muttered,  
>"It <em>is<em> kind of obvious..." Shinichi agreed.

Heiji frowned, "Well, tha only one tha' calls me tantei-han is…" He glanced up at Kaito who was grinning at him, grinning with the infamous 'KID grin', "Ya were right Kudo, KID does look like ya,"  
>Kaito pouted, "I look way cooler..."<br>Hakuba deadpanned him, "Kuroba, your hair probably _eats_ combs,"  
>Kazuha was staring at Kaito. "K-KID?"<br>Kaito grinned at her and held out his hand offering her a red rose, "At your service miss, though I am no KID now…"

Heiji frowned at Kaito then he turned to Shinichi, "So Kudou, where's dis 'secret hideout' at?"  
>Shinichi blinked, "Oh right, I forgot about that," He said remembering, "It's not far from here, I'll show you,"<br>Kazuha glanced around, "Where's Ran-chan?"  
>Ran walked in from the kitchen, "I was just clearing the stuff away," She said smiling at her,<br>"Ran-chan!" Kazuha said happily before she hiccupped and another bubble escaped,

Shinichi stared at the bubble a moment then he grabbed his coat and glanced at Kaito, "Can you get Nakamori-San? I want to go to the there as soon as possible."  
>Kaito glanced around, "Where is Ahoko?"<br>Aoko walked in from the kitchen behind Ran, "I'm here Bakaito!" She said angrily as she hit him on the head and Kaitos hair turned bright red,

"Just hurry up," Shinichi said ignoring Kaitos hair as he glanced around the door looking nervously for the book, "I want to lock this thing away as soon as possible."  
>"Yah look really funny when yah pull a face like tha, Kudou." Heiji said chuckling as he followed him, Kazuha staring at Aoko's now red eyes,<br>"Don't mention it…" Shinichi said frowning lightly at Heiji before throwing his jacket over the book and pulling it to the door,

Kaito grinned at Heiji, "Just don't touch the front door tantei-han, it's made of wood!"  
>Heiji glared at him then frowned and looked down at his hand when he smelt burning, "Kuso!" He yelled as he tore his glove off and threw it to the ground stopping on it as it caught on fire. Kaito laughed quite loudly at this, "It ain't funny!" He yelled at Kaito,<br>Kaito slowly stopped laughing but still grinned, "Looks like only me and Ran-chan got off easy~"

Shinichi Slammed the front door shut and pulled his jacket back on before glancing at Kaito, "What did happen to you then?"  
>"Well I can change my clothes, but I can't choose what to…" Kaito then smirked as he tapped his currently normal blank shirt and it turned back into KIDs blue shit with his tie lying on his shoulder.<br>"Watch it," Heiji said glancing around, "Before someone sees ya,"  
>"So?" Kaito asked tying the tie, "KIDs not been around for about 4 years now,"<br>"Tha' ain't what I mean," Heiji said looking slightly annoyed,

Aoko glanced at Kazuha, "Is he always like that?" she asked indicating Heiji who was growing more and more annoyed with Kaito who was sticking his tongue out at him,  
>Kazuha nodded, "Though he can be worse..."<br>"I'll jus' pretend I didn't hear tha'..." Heiji muttered at her,  
>"H... he's not bad all the time though..." Ran muttered smiling weakly.<p>

Kaito, who was walking ahead, glanced back at the girls, "Oi, make sure you don't fall behind Aoko," He said with a grin,  
>Aoko frowned, her probably red eyes hidden by the sunglasses she had put on, "And you make sure I won't make your hair stay that color, I think I actually like it better this way."<br>Kaito paused, then looked ahead pouting, "I'll behave"  
>Hakuba raised an eyebrow, "Now <em>that <em>I'd like to see,"

They eventually reached Beika park and Shinichi glanced back at the others as they reached the edge of the trees, "We're nearly there, stay close." He said before slipping through a small gap in the plants,  
>All the others moved closer along the narrow path and eventually it lead to a clearing with what looked like a large shed stood in the centre. Shinichi walked over to a row of long dead flowers in pots and lifted one up pulling out a key from the inside. He lightly brushed some of the clinging earth off it then walked over to the door and unlocked the door with it, "Come in," He said as he pushed the door open.<br>They all walked to the door and Kaito raised an eyebrow as he looked down at the plants, "…Flowers could do with a watering," He muttered before following the others in,

The inside, despite a tinny amount of dust that had settled in it, was actually very well furnished. There where chairs in it and a small bookshelf that was currently devoid of books. It had some lights and spaces where larger ones mush have sat at one point and more things in it that wouldn't normally be found within a 'Childs hideout,'  
>"You're parents really are rich." Aoko muttered looking around in slight awe,<p>

Shinichi laughed nervously as he dusted off a chair, "Yeah..."  
>"Wow, and it didn't go to your head?" Kaito said with a small grin, "You have new respect from me tantei-kun~"<p>

Shinichi rolled his eyes as he sat down, "My parents didn't want me to become a spoiled airhead, so I had to earn things instead of just getting anything."

"Not tha' your self earned fame didn' get to yah head..." Heiji said with a smirk.

Shinichi deadpanned him, "Speak for yourself, Hattori"  
>Aoko laughed slightly as she sat down, "Ah, Bakaito probably has the biggest ego of all."<p>

"So, Kudou-Kun," Kazuha asked still hiccupping slightly, "Wha' are we gonna speak about?"  
>"Hakuba nodded slightly, "Well, I guess there is no other explanation..."<p>

Kazuha looked at Shinichi with a small frown, "Wait, I don't remember ya being there…"

Shinichi shifted nervously at that and Ran looked down, "Well…" Ran began nervously, "C…Conan _is _Shinichi"  
>"Say what?" Aoko asked confused. She knew about Conan from her dad talking about him after heists and she had seen him chase KID…Kaito a few times,<br>"Conan... I don't know 'how' exactly we haven't gotten to that part yet but they're the same person..." She slowly glanced up at Shinichi.  
>"I said enough about that." Shinichi said looking away from the rest.<p>

There was then a faint sound, like something hard tapping against glass. Shinichi frowned slightly then stood up and walked over to the window. He then opened it a tinny bit so as to look out and see what was making the sound. The window was then forced open and three Japanese Scops-owls flew into the room making the rooms occupants yell in surprise,  
>"Owls?" Hakuba asked looking at Kaito,<br>Kaito held up his hands in defence, "Not me, I don't even have 10 doves at this age!"  
>The owls, which they now noticed where carrying large looking letters, dropped the letters in a small pile in the centre of the room and landed on a shelf clicking their beaks at them.<p>

After a moment of looking at the owls curiously Kaito leaned down and picked out one of the letters and glanced at the back, "It's got an old wax seal..." He said tracing his finger over it. It was bright red and had an odd looking crest on it,  
>Shinichi also picked up on of the letters and cast his eyes over the address. His eyes widened and he glanced from the letter to Hakuba then back to the letter, "This one says '<em>Hakuba Saguru, Shed in Beika Park, Beika City...'<em>"

Kaito blinked and turned his over, he had picked up his own one, "And mine, _'Shed in Beika Park_"

Hakuba reached out and took the letter as the others went through the pile, "All of them?"  
>"I ave one too, and so do yah, Kudou." Heiji said passing Shinichi his own letter,<br>Shinichi frowned as he took the letter and turned it over in his hands carefully looking it over. It was an olden looking envelope, slightly yellow and rather tick feeling, "Should we open them? I don't like it that they are directed to us, being in this shed."  
>"Well do you have a better idea of what to do then?" Kaito asked before turning it over and breaking his letters seal,<br>"What does it say?" Aoko asked slightly nervously as Kaito pulled out the piece at the front out,

Kaito unfolded it and skimmed the words before reading them aloud, "_'dear Mr. Kuroba, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hoguwatsu school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1...'_"  
>Hakuba tore his own out as Kaito trailed off, "School of witchcraft and wizardry?" He asked as he read over his own almost identical letter,<br>"Seriously?" Shinichi asked taking is own out and one of the other piece fell down to the floor,

"...I take it that's what it meant by a supplies list?" Kaito said looking down at it,  
>"Tha' would be obvious." Heiji said as Hakuba leaned down to read off of it,<br>"'The required items are... three sets of plain work robes, black. One plain pointed hat for day wear, black. One pair of protective gloves, dragon hide or similar…" Hakuba also trailed off as he continued reading about cauldrons,  
>"<em>'All students should have a copy of the following.'" <em>Shinichi said reading out another part of the letter,_ "'the standard book of spells, a history of magic, magical theory, a beginners guide to transfiguration, one thousand magic herbs and fungi, magical drafts and potions, fantastic beasts and where to find them, the dark forces: a guide to self protection…'_" He skimmed over the rest until he found a note at the bottom, "_'Please note that due to missing the first year, both the books for first and second grade will be required.'_"

"Missin firs' year? They expect us ta do all tha' in one freakin year?" Heiji asked looking at the long list,

"All what though," Hakuba asked frowning, "What is this hog-whatever place..."  
>"It's a school for wizards and witches, ne K-chan?"<br>They all jumped slightly at the voice that came from behind the shut door, there was no glass in it so they couldn't see who was outside or the second person who spoke after her, "Yeah, though you should open the door to let the owls out, one of you shut the door behind them..."  
>Shinichi glanced around at the others then walked over to the door pushing it open, "And you are?"<p>

Seeing the door open the three owls flew out of it making two girls duck quickly to avoid being hit. The first one to straighten up had curly hair a medium shade of brown which fell around her face as she stood up "Iwamoto Yuri, nice to meet ya~" She said with a wide smile, "We spotted the owls and decided to say hi~"  
>"And I'm Teshigawa Kirsti, nice to meet you." The other one said, she had an English look to her and her hair which was tied back in a loose ponytail was a very close colour to Hakubas. She looked to the envelopes on the table, "Looks like you're students there too now."<br>"You're students from dere?" Kazuha asked,  
>"Yup, second years, to be precise~" Yuri said with a grin,<br>This made Kirsti roll her eyes with a tinny smile, "And just because we are now no longer the youngest year does _not_ mean we will pick on the first years as soon as we get back"

"Right..." Heiji said carefully looking over the two girls, "Dis letter says we 'ave ta catch up with tha whole first year..."

"Then you're laties!" Yuri said happily  
>"Laties?" Aoko asked confused,<br>"Yeah, that means you're abilities are discovered too late, it doesn't happen often, but it isn't uncommon." Yuri explained,  
>"Yeah, sort of like the abilities hid away then they come out at once." Kirsti added before frowning curiously, "But all of you at the same time?"<br>"It is a bit strange, but not like they can help it." Yuri said, "Anyways, shouldn't we take them along to Daiagon Arrei, since we are going too? We might want to get their parents though, you can't buy school supplies without the money~"  
>"True."<p>

Hakuba glanced between the two girls, who seemed to be talking to themselves now, "…What is going on here!" Hakuba all but shouted stopping the two girls instantly,  
>"Huh?" Yuri looked at him with a look of surprise, "What so you mean?"<br>"This _school _and _'whatever'-alley, _just what is this all about?"  
>Kirsti looked at Hakuba curiously then her eyes widened slightly as if she figured it out, "...not to be rude but are you all muggle-born?"<p>

Shinichi frowned slightly and tilted his head, "Muggle-Born?"  
>"That's when you're parents aren't witches or wizard." Yuri explained and Shinichi glanced around at the others who looked equally confused,<br>"Neva saw me dad do any magic tricks," Heiji said trying to ignore the image of his dad in a purple wizard outfit complete with silver stars.  
>"A magician yes but I doubt he did <em>real<em> magic... Kaito added and the others shook their heads too,

Yuri sighed, "That explains your confused faces, but that makes it hard. If you guys are muggle-born there should have been someone from the ministry of Magic to explain this to you and your parents..."  
>"Maybe they're on their way?" Kirsti suggested glancing at the door as if expecting someone to show up right then. "Maybe we should wait outside?"<br>"The owls could find it," Yuri pointed out,  
>"Owls have a sky advantage, someone from the ministry wont be flying around over a muggle filled park,"<p>

"Have a bit more faith in me Kirsti."

The two girls jumped slightly at the voice behind them and the others in the shed all looked up to the third person now at the door. His hair was jet back and was messily stuck up in different directions. He wore round glasses behind which his green eyes looked down at the two girls with a small trace of amusement,  
>"P-Potter-sensei?" Kirsti squeaked spinning to face him,<br>"Potter-sensei~" Yuri squeed in excitement up at him, "I didn't know they would sent you, this is so awesome~!"

The others all just stared at him, the girls blinking in confusion,  
>"And now another comes…" Hakuba muttered making Yuri turn to him frowning,<br>"That's disrespectful!" She said with a glare,  
>"Nice to see you're doing well Yuri," Harry said with a faint smirk at her as she turned to face him, "did you finish the summer essay yet?"<br>She nodded, "I did my best, though I have to admit Tousan helped me, he really knows a lot~"

Harry chukled then looked to the others smiling slightly as he stood in the doorway, "Permission to come in rather than standing in the doorway?"  
>"Err yeah," Shinichi muttered, "Come in I guess,"<br>Harry smiled again and walked in looking round the shed with a faint trace of approval  
>"So, I guess yah here ta enlighten us on tha situation?" Heiji asked carefully watching him,<p>

Harry nodded, "Basically. I didn't know I had magic at first either; I even unintentionally landed my cousin in a snake's cage at a zoo once,"  
>Kaito thought about what harry had just said then smiled widely, "...I like him!" He said happily which made Hakuba roll his eyes.<br>"So you were muggle-born too?" Aoko asked curiously,  
>"No," At this question Harry's smile faltered for a moment and a faint shadow passed through his eyes, "My parents died when I was young so I was... <em>raised<em> by a muggle family."

"Not to be rude," Shinichi said pulling the trail of the conversation back to the main point, "But how does that convince us this is real?"  
>"We're not easily convinced yah know" Heiji added with a nod.<br>Harry looked to them thinking for a moment, and then he pulled out of his pocket what was probably a wand if this was all true. It was slightly damaged looking, the front having the most scratches on it as if it had been put through a lot but the wood had a faint shine to it as if he had cleaned it not too long ago. He then gently waved it through the air and out of the tip a soft looking smoke seeped out which then formed into a sort of trail in the air. It then seemed to take on a life of its own and floated away from harry stopping in front of the first person it came to, Ran. It seemed to look at her which made her lean back slightly, then it trailed through the air softly almost like it was dancing leaving behind a more solid ribbon like trail which spelt out 'Ran Mouri' before it moved on to Kazuha, then Heiji, Hakuba, Aoko and Kaito. But when it got to Shinchi it stopped again but seemed to pause for longer than it did with the others. It then began to twist itself writing out 'Shinichi Kudo' but it moved under it and then wrote 'Conan Edogawa' before fading away leaving the words lingering.  
>Heiji blinked as he read the 'Conan Edogawa', "Yah know, tha' thing is pretty accurate..." He muttered,<p>

"Well," Harry said looking at the name in front of Heiji, "Does this reach your standards Heiji? It's not something easy to believe in one go I know but…"  
>Heiji sighed and leaned back in the chair scratching his cheek "I dunno, it's pretty weird tha see names float in tha air..."<br>"And especially since our little Edogawa shouldn't exist..." Shinichi said frowning at the names in front of him.

Harry looked up and frowned slightly at the double name, but waved his wand for a second time and the words gently faded away into nothing, "I don't know why it wrote them, magic tends to have a way of doing its own thing at times but we can train you to control the main of it," He then stood up again, looking around at them again, "But we best get your things if we're to finish in today, coming? Or do you still not believe me?"

There was silence for a moment, then Kazuha slowly nodded, "I believe yah, and yah, Ran-Chan?"  
>"…Yeah"<br>"And me!" Kaito added nodding viciously,  
>"Bakaito, you like this too much... Sorry for the problems he will cause, Potter-San." Aoko said which was basically her saying yes too,<br>Hakuba pinched the bridge of his nose, "I must be a raving lunatic at this point but me to..."

Harry chuckled slightly at Hakuba then looked to Shinichi and Heiji, "And you two?"  
>"That wand spelled out a name that shouldn't exist yet, so I don't have a choice but to believe you..." Shinichi muttered and Heiji nodded in agreement,<br>"Yeah, whatever. Just show us tha' Daiagon Arrei..."  
>"Heiji!"<br>"Wha'?"

Harry laughed again at Kazuha and Heiji then looked to Kirsti and Yuri, "You two coming or do you have buying your things planned for another day?"  
>Yuri clapped her hands excitedly, "I'm coming, but hen I should tell tousan, he promised to go with me this year~" She said before pulling out a phone and starting to type a text,<br>"Will you tell him to tell mine to?" Kirsti asked looking at the text,  
>"Sure~"<p>

Yuri quickly finished up the text and sent it. After a couple of moments there was a bang that made all but Kirsti, Yuri and Harry jump and they stared wide eyed at the door as a man walked in. He was about average height with a heavy build. He had short hair that was a slightly darker colour and Yuris only with a hint of grey here and there and it was also curly. He leaned forwards and ruffled Yuris hair looking at her fondly with his similar coloured grey green-blue eyes, "Of course. Kirsti, your dad is a bit busy, but he promised to be there when we arrive at the arrei. I hope you don't mind."  
>Kristi smiled up at him, "Thanks, oh this is Yuris dad Albert"<p>

Hakuba, who had finally recovered from his shock, stared at him with wide eyes, "Bloody hell," He muttered in English.  
>Albert chuckled, understanding what Hakuba had said, "Don't worry you'll get used to it," He said also in fluent English before laughing,<br>"Dad cut it out," Yuri said with a small glare which only made him laugh harder,  
>"Well, we should go, the school things don't buy themselves!" He said putting his other hand on Kirstis shoulder,<br>"Quite right," Harry agreed with a nod, "But this lot are going the normal way, shall we?" He looked to the others and walked to the door as the others all nodded and started to walk to the door,

"Then we'll meet you at the bar," Albert said, "I'll take these two,"  
>Shinichi jumped slightly as when he walked next to Albert and the two girls they disappeared as suddenly as he came with another bang, "Is it normal to travel that way?"<br>"Well, personally I prefer by broom but yes it is faster." Harry said pushing his way through the bushes back into the main park,  
>"Broom?" Heiji asked with a raised eyebrow, "Yah people actually fly on broomsticks?"<br>Harry felt a tinny pang of offence but he tried not to show it, "One of the best ways to travel,"  
>"You'd like that, don't you, Kaito?" Aoko asked looking to Kaito, her eyes hidden behind sunglasses again. Kaito thought for a moment, then snickered at something, "What?"<br>"Nothing~" Kaito said innocently,

"So Potter-san," Shinichi said trying to distract Kaito and Aoko from what was probably about to become one of many arguments between the two, "For a foreign person your Japanese is very good."  
>Harry blinked then smiled sheepishly. He reached under his shirt and pulled out a necklace with a pendent of a stag. It was an odd colour, like misty white, "It's a charm a friend of mine back home made me, it takes everything you are all saying and translates it to English," he explained placing the charm back under his shirt, "To me your all talking English,"<br>"So your cheating?" Hakuba asked with a raised eyebrow,  
>"No it's not cheating," Harry insisted, "More… 'Taking advantage of ones resources.'"<br>Kaito thought over how Harry had put it then grinned widely, "I like him even more~"

Aoko rolled her eyes and looked around. They had just passed through the gates to the park and were now walking along slide the road dotted with regular looking shops, not the faintest hint of a place were you could get robes let alone the other things, "So how long will it take to get to the arrei place?"  
>Harry glanced around, they weren't far from the centre of Beika, "Luckily it's not far from here, there's a small pub called the drunken dragon. That's how we get in."<br>Shinichi raised and eyebrow, "I never heard of it before."  
>"You couldn't have, got an enchantment over it so muggles and magically-inactive people don't notice it,"<p>

Shinichi nodded, "I see, but then what about the money?"  
>"Oh the ministry pay for the supplies of students unable to get it otherwise. And for the personal items off the list I have some money for that too." well… its not like he didn't have some money to spare. After all Hagrid had paid for some of his things out of his own pockets when he first took harry to Diagon Alley back in London when he was 11…<br>"Do wizards have there own kind o' money?" Heiji asked dragging Harry back into now,  
>"Yeah, but I'll explain that at the bank..."<p>

Shinichi looked up then blinked in confusion. He was looking at a wall that for as long as he could remember was just an ordinary blank wall. He had never bothered with it before, but now that he looked at it he noticed an old looking door the same colour as the wall, black with cracked paint that was chipped away at places showing the wooden underside of the paint. "Is this it?" He asked looking to Harry,  
>"Ah yes, this is it," He said walking to the door. No one walking past seemed to even know the eight of them where there all crowding around the door. A sign squeaked above as it swung lazily in the small breeze as Harry stood with his hand on the doors handle.<p>

Shinichi walked to the door then jumped back quickly as a familiar book flew in front of his face, "Yabe…" the book then lunged forwards and connected with his face with a dull 'thunk'.  
>"Yah alrigh' Kudou?"<br>Harry looked around quickly and was very relived to see the book was within the protective bubble hiding them from muggles and there was no one following it, "Friend of yours?" He asked with a raised eyebrow as he pulled out his wand as Shinichi pulled the book off his face, there was a trail of blood coming from is nose which he wiped slightly, "I'd remember if my best friend was a book that liked to hit me."

The book then moved backwards reading another hit and harry quickly waved his wand and the book shuddered before falling unanimated into Harrys outstretched hand. He looked up at Shinichi and frowned slightly seeing the blood, "Are you ok?"  
>Shinichi shrugged, "It's just a nosebleed, I've had worse"<br>Harry ignored that and held his wand carefully in front of Shinichis face, "Hold still," He said before muttering something under his breath. A wisp of light blue mist came out of the end which floated to Shinichis nose. He couldn't feel the mist, but he knew that when it reached his nose the nosebleed stopped and Harry handed him a tissue to wipe away the blood from his face,

Once it was fixed, they turned to the door and Harry pushed it open holding it open for them to walk in. Inside looked like a worn down old bar with a large table to the far side with some smaller tables dotted around and a creaky looking staircase which probably lead to rooms for people to rent out. Over at the bar sat on a bar chair Yuri looked over then jumped down quickly, almost spilling her drink over Albert and Kirsti who were sat with her, "That took you guys a while~"  
>"Well we were walking," Harry pointed out.<br>Hakuba raised an eyebrow, "…Watch your drink,"

"Well, we should go now," Yuri said excited as Albert and Kirsti walked up next to her, "I wanna look for a broom today! I'm so going to join the tryouts this year~"  
>"Me too!" Kirsti said also with a look of excitement, "I want to try for beaters though, im rubbish at catching things."<br>"Beater?" Kaito asked with a look of confusion,  
>"Its part of a sport called Quidditch! We'll explain it to you if you want, but that'll have to wait, I really want to get my school supplies!" Yuri said grinning.<p>

"Then lets go~" Albert said with a smile before turning to walk out of a door next to the drinks bar,  
>"Chotto Tousan!" Yuri shouted before running after him,<br>"Someone's eager," Harry muttered before following them and the rest followed after him.

They didn't quite know what they where expecting to be on the other side of the door, but it was certainly not what it was. The place looked basically like a tinny unkempt garden,  
>"...A back garden?" Hakuba asked with a raised eyebrow,<br>"Didn' think tha would be a backyard in 'ere." Heiji said walking into the garden after Albert,  
>"Well, does that really surprise you?" Shinichi said,<p>

Albert walked past them and pulled out his wand, it was somewhat short and thick and had a grey-brown walked over to the wall opposite to the door into the pub then tapped some of the bricks in what seemed to be a specific order to them. As he pulled his wand away the bricks all seemed to shift then they started to shift and fold in on each other, which made Hakuba, Heiji, Shinichi, Kaito and the girls move back as the bricks started to form double pillars while Harry watched with a faint smile,  
>"Love this sort of entrance way." He muttered, more to himself then anything, remembering when he stood in front of the entrance to Diagon Alley for the first time,<br>"Eh?" Kaito glanced at him confused  
>"Back in London the main alleys entrance is like this,"<p>

Albert chuckled, "This far I've only seen them do it like this in London and in Tokyo. Amsterdam and Berlin have a really interesting way to enter the wizard world!"  
>"...If this is a normal way I can't wait to see an interesting way!" Kaito said in awe,<br>"It's not that interesting believe me," Yuri muttered, giving her father a slight glare.  
>The bricks had now all finished moving and the street on the other side was in full view. Hundreds of people all seemed to be busily moving around in and out of various shops. They were all wearing robes varying from blacks and greys to bright yellows turquoise and other colours, although with all these odd outfits around they couldn't help but feel they were the ones wearing the odd clothes and sticking out.<br>And the shops were just as odd, one had stacks upon stacks of boxes on display like you'd find at a fruit store only instead of apples and such there were jars filled with what looked like scales, only huge, and odd coloured powders and plants they had never seen before.

Yur,i Albert and Kirsti all just walked into the alley as if it was nothing new and Yuri quickly pointed out a shop with a large grin of excitement, "Maybe you guys should start with your wands~ Miruha is the best wand maker ever!"  
>Harry chuckled at her enthusiasm, "Slow down Yuri, we still need to get money from the bank." and he started walking down the street and the others quickly followed, staying close out of fear of being swept away and getting completely lost in the crowed yet very curious place,<p>

Yuri, Kirsti and Albert quickly followed him, Yuri opening her mouth in an 'oh', "Right, I forgot since tousan already went there..."  
>Kirsti chuckled, "Well dad said he'd put my money for my stuff in my account so I need to head down anyway."<br>Albert nodded with a smile, "Then you'll go and I'll wait outside~"  
>"I'll keep an eye on them," Harry said with a nod, then he turned to them, "Come on, the banks this way." he said to them and they nodded and moved even closer, Kaito grinning with a mix of wonder and excitement which made Aoko glare at him slightly.<p>

After a moment they came into view of a huge white marble building. It easily towered above the other buildings in the alley and seemed to loom over them, the two white marble gargoyles that sat on top of the pillars either side of the door looking down and watching them with the sharp ruby eyes that seemed to shine dangerously,  
>"I-is that the bank?" Aoko asked eying it nervously,<br>"Ah yeah, Gringotts," Harry said with another smile, "It's the only bank in the entire wizarding world and it's run by goblins so the security makes it one of the safest places in the world."  
>"And inside dragons guard the vaults!" Kirsti added excitedly, her face lighting up slightly,<p>

"D-Dragons?" Heiji stammered,  
>"Yeah," Kirsti said and Harry smirked slightly which gave Shinichi a feeling that she was not going to leave it there, "They have them deep underground guarding the treasure so they don't even know how many attempts at braking in there are because the dragons get them. You can't really see them when travelling in so most people say it's a rumour but Potter-sensei knows it isn't right sensei? Because he's actually broke in and rode one!"<br>Harry chuckled nervously and sweatdropped, but Yuri was all to pleased to pick up where Kirsti left off, "Potter-Sensei rode a dragon that was guarding the London Gringotts safes when he fought against Voldemort!"

Harry cleared his throat, rather loudly and looking somewhat embarrassed, "Err, yes well that can wait until their history lessons."  
>Kaito pouted, "But I want to hear about that, braking in a stealing a dragon!" He said with a hint of respect which made Hakubas eyes widen in slight worry,<br>Aoko frowned darkly at him, her eyes still hidden by sunglasses, and she raised a fist, "Bakaito!" Se slammed down her fist and hit Kaito in the centre of his head and again his hairs colour all rippled past her fist and changed into a bright purple,

"...So that's what you've been doing..." Harry said with a raised eyebrow pulling out his wand again, "But there is a risk it will go out of control..." He raised an eyebrow, almost as if asking for Aoko's permission,  
>"Please do, it's pretty annoying," Aoko said with a nod as she pulled her sunglasses off and Harry saw the faintest traces of a violent red leavening her eyes as they became a soft blue "Especially the eye thing..."<br>"...I can imagine, thought sunglasses where odd," Harry said with a raised eyebrow before waving his wand over her and her eyes turned to her normal darker blue and the mist spread to Kaito whose hair returned to its dark brown colour. He then glanced at the others, "Anything else I need to fix whiles the wands out?"

"Yeah, I could use some help fixin' ma burnin' problem," Heiji said before looking to Kazuha with a grin, "an' Kazuha would' wan ta stop hiccin' up rainbow bubbles."  
>"Rainbow bubbles?" Kirsti asked confused and as if knowing it had a chance to cause some embarrassment Kazuha hiccupped and a small bubble slipped out her mouth causing Heiji to chuckle at her.<br>Harry raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as he swung his wand again and the mist re-appeared floating over both Heiji and Kazuha,

Shinichi glanced at Kaito Hakuba and Ran, "Maybe they could use some help too, unless you want to roast every piece of food you touch, Ran..."  
>"She can do that? Yuri asked and Ran blushed slightly,<br>"As useful as it sounds im sure it's an inconvenience," Harry said with a chuckle, "If you'd be so kind as to hold out your hands Ran..."  
>Ran nodded then nervously held up her hands to let the mist fall on them as well.<br>Hakuba thought, "I did make a book fly away, but it seemed to stop working when i tried to stop Kudous book..." He glanced at Kaito but Kaito only tightened his tie around his neck which he was still wearing and seemed to silently say to everyone that he was _not _giving up his one connection to KID.

"Well," Harry said drawing back their attention, "Now that we're all sorted shall we go in?"  
>"Yes!" Yuri said as Kirsti ran in at top speeds,<br>"Anything for a dragon that one," Harry muttered with a sweatdrop as Yuri raced after her,  
>Harry and the rest all followed after them and Kaito gazed up at the rubies set into the gargoyles eyes, confirming for himself that they were real. <em>'Wow… must be worth a fortune…'<em> His eyes then moved from the gargoyles to an inscription on the door written in an old styled writing,

_Enter, stranger, but take heed,_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed  
>For those who take, but do not earn,<br>Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
>So if you seek beneath our floors<br>A treasure that was never yours,  
>Thief, you have been warned, beware<br>Of finding more than treasure there_

Kaitos mind traveled back to what Kirsti had said about dragons guarding the treasure, then decided to keep extra close to the others lest a dragon may think he looked snack-sized.  
>The inside Kaito quickly found was even more impressive than the outside. The ceiling seemed to reach far beyond that than it looked outside and from it hung several chandlers which held crystals that caught and shone the lights inside beautifully onto the room below. Its floor was decorated with white and black marble which shone reflecting the lamplights from the countless desks filled with stacks of paper which small, hook-nosed creatures were hard at work, some writing furiously while others counted out large piles of bronze silver and gold coins and weighed out various gems.<p>

"Don't mind the goblins," Harry said noticing Kaito looking around, "As long as you keep your hands to yourself you'll be fine,"  
>"I'll be right here, so I'll see you later~" Albert said stopping at a desk and smiling at them with a wave before he turned to watch the entrance,<br>Yuri ran up to a main desk where a goblin looked up to her and seemed to smile while Kaito glanced at a large pile of riches on a desk with the words 'curse-breaking' written on it, "Wow, there's at least 7 diamonds and 10 rubies in that!" Kaito said trying to calculate the worth then guessing just how much the other gems were,  
>"So, yah tha smar' un huh." The goblin said with a smirk, "Touch 'em an' yah loose yah fingers!"<br>Kaito thought back to the inscription and the image of a very hungry dragon came to mind, "…I want planning on," He said with a shudder.  
>"Keep tha' in mind!" The goblin said with a wider smirk, while Hakuba stared at it in what seemed shock,<br>"…A Kansai goblin…" He muttered quietly.

Harry chuckled as Kaito moved away from the pile then looked to the goblin, "I'd like to take some money out of vault 687 please, the money should have transferred by now I take it?"  
>"And I'd like to take money out of vault 246~" Kirsti added standing next to Harry<br>The goblin checked something on a sheet of parchment then nodded, "Tha money came in jus' now, Mr. Potter. Then, please han' me yah keys an' we'll ge' goin'."

Harry took a small key from Kirsti then passed both to the goblin who jumped off his stool and walked around the desk, "Follow me please," He said before walking towards a large set of heavy looking wooden doors.  
>"Dis day's getting' weirder every minute..." Heiji muttered as he started to follow,<br>"Do we all come?" Hakuba asked,  
>"Well I could leave you alone with the other goblins…" Harry said with a faint smirk,<br>"But then, Silvernail is the nicest here, so that wouldn't be a good idea..." Yuri said. looking around at the less 'friendly' looking goblins,  
>"Yah go' tha' right!" the goblin, Silvernail, said with a grin,<p>

"...I'm following them!" Kaito said moving next to Harry,  
>"Chotto!" Aoko said following Kaito closely while Ran moved closer to Shinichi and Kazuha grabbed on to Heijis sleeve slightly,<br>Harry chuckled slightly then quickly followed Silvernail through the doors into the room through it. It had led them to a long platform made of stone in front of a metal set of rails on which a large cart was slowing to a stop as they stood on the platform. The rails led off into a dark looking tunnel dimly lit by torches with a low fire,

"All aboard," Harry said with a smile  
>"I <em>will<em> spot a dragon one day!" Kirsti said determined as she walked to the cart,  
>"Big chance~" Yuri said as she dropped into the seat next to her,<br>Kirsti frowned, "I saw fire last time!"  
>Yuri raised an eyebrow, "Fire doesn't equal to dragon, K-chan~"<br>"It does when in Gringotts, why would they light up the tunnels with _that_ much light for only a second?"

Shinichi sweatdropped at Kirsti as he climbed into the cart along with the others as Silvernail sat up at the front and held something that seemed like a steering stick and Harry grabbed onto the side of the cart, "May I suggest holding on to something tight?"  
>"All han's aboard, we're goin!" Silvernail said as he grabbed onto the strict and rammed it forwards hard. The cart lurched forwards and in less than a few seconds the cart was speeding so fast that it put any rollercoaster that any of them had ever ridden to shame instantly. Silvernail was closely watching the doors they passed and he then pulled back on it bringing the cart to a stop right next to another platform.<p>

"…What the," Kaito was sprawled in his seat having slid down it from the speed,  
>Hakuba looked up, his hair had been blown into a mess.<br>"Vault 246!" Silvernail said as he stepped out of the cart and onto the platform, "Please come while tha rest wait 'ere!"  
>"That's me!" Kirsti said jumping out and walking up next to Silvernail. They walked up to a large round door with multiple locks on it. Silvernail took out the small key that Kirsti had given him earlier and he put it into one of the many keyholes and the door made a loud clunk noise as the locks inside all started spinning and the heavy door grunted open.<p>

Shinichi stared into the vault with wide eyes, never had he seen so much wealth in one place. The room was filled with a huge pile of coins, bronze at the bottom with silver above them and gold coins thrown over them. "Wow..."  
>"That's a lot, K-Chan~!" Yuri said from the cart.<br>"Heh, not as much as Potter-sensei I bet~" Kirsti said as she took some of the larger coins and shoved them into a dark blue pouch that seemed way to small to hold what she was shoving in it.  
>"Well yes," Harry said rubbing the back of his head, "But mines mostly the money my parents left me"<br>"I wonder how much tousan has, he never allows me to come, but I know he's rich~" Yuri said with a grin which made Kirsti roll her eyes with a smile as she walked back,

"Yah dad is one of tha' persons owning a vault guarded by tha dragon, mylady!" Silvernail said shutting the door and taking out the small key, "Next stop, vault 687!"  
>"Hontou?" Yuri asked wide eyed,<br>Kirsti jaw dropped slightly, "...Can we take a detour and pass her vault? Please,"  
>"No detours taday, come fer a trip later!" He said before grabbing the lever and pushing it forwards making the cart rush forwards again. Now knowing what was coming the others had all grabbed hold of the edges and held themselves in place until the cart finally slowed again, "Vault 687!"<p>

"This is me," Harry said climbing out of the cart along with Silvernail who opened the vault door. What they had seen in Kirstis vault was nothing compared to this. The room was bigger and mostly the golden coins filled the room.  
>Harry moved into the room quickly and tried to get it together quickly as the others stared into it in awe, "Err, my parent's money" he said while even Yuri was shocked into speechlessness.<br>Kaito blinked as he didn't even try to hide his awe, "...Wow"  
>"U…uso…" Heiji muttered wile the rest looked open mouthed,<p>

Kirsti blinked then glanced to Silvernail, "Why doesn't potter-sensei have a dragon?"  
>"Tha dragon is fer royals an' ol' rich families, mylady." He explained while Harry tied off his bag and walked to the door,<br>"Royals?" Hakuba asked looking to Yuri,  
>"Well, dad is from a low royal family, he's a Kreuzwendedich von den Borne~"<br>"So he's German?" Shinichi asked,  
>"Well, yeah, but he was born in Holland."<p>

Harry slipped the empty looking pouch into his pocket and sat back down into the cart, "Right, shall we go buy your stuff now?"  
>"Righ, grab tha car', cause we're leavin." Silvernail said as he put his hand on the lever,<br>Kirsti leaned over and smiled hopefully, "Detour?"  
>"Nice try, mylady!" Silvernail said with a smirk before pushing on the lever and the cart began to lurch forwards,<br>"Don't worry, K-Chan, I'll ask dad to take us next time~"

**Yuri: Well, I can promise that, but it's the question if he'll say yes...  
>Kirsti: ...dragons?<br>Black Phantom: *sighs*  
>Juria: We should end it soon before they spoil too much...<br>Yuri: But don't forget to subscribe!  
>Black Phantom: and review~<br>Kirsti: Or I'll set a dragon on you! 83**

**Juria: You two aren't taking over, are you?  
>Black Phantom: ...I think they are...<br>Juria: *facepalms* **


	3. The Alley

**Dannichigo - ****Juria: Thanks, and the speed of our updates all depends on K-chan. (no pressure!)****  
>Black Phantom: i'll work on the net chap of our other rp for Juria-chan then i'll sort out this next chap...<br>****Juria: Yay for TOM!**

**Firepaw - Black Phantom: aye that he would, he does too it was just the sudden rush wasnt what he expected~  
><strong>**Juria: Would you expect a kart to go over 100 miles an hour within a second?****Honestly, I wouldn't.**

* * *

><p><strong>Juria: And we are back with a new chapter, (though we have material for over 30 ones now...)<br>****Black Phantom: aye... i should work on these more...****  
>Juria: you should... I even have art work spoiling the story on dev now...<br>****Black Phantom: well we can add links to the pics at the end of this chapter but i'll put a spoiler warning on the spoiler ones,****  
>Juria: They are all spoilers, the wands, Kousuke, even Hattori on a broom... Wait, not that last one...<br>****Black Phantom: well...put warning on the LARGE one,****  
>Juria: We hope you guys like the next chapter!<br>****Black Phantom: so, on with the madness~**

Chapter 3

The carts wheels grinded to sudden halt violently almost throwing its occupants out as it reached the platform they had boarded it at. The only one who seemed completely unaffected was Silvernail who hoped out rather easily and looked over at the cart as the doors into the main hall opened. "An' 'ere we are!" He said smartly holding out his small clawed hand with Harry and Kirsti's keys in them. "I hope ta see ya again."

Hakuba put his hand on the side of the cart for support already knowing his legs would be weak, but he didn't expect this much and ended up grabbing Harry's arm as he nearly fell face first onto the stone floor. "I hope that we don't have to do that often..."

Kaito chuckled at Hakuba as he climbed out in comparison unaffected. "You must be terrible at theme parks!"

Hakuba at least had done better than Yuri, who all but rolled out of the cart with a wide grin on her face as Kirsti looked at her with a raised eyebrow which suggested this happened each time. "Awesome..."

"Are you ok?" Aoko asked helping her up.

"I loved it, I wish I could visit theme parks more often!" Yuri looked around and spotted a pale looking Heiji who was leaning on the wall for support taking quick breaths. "Naww, Hattori-Kun is looking terrible!"

Heiji glared lightly at her while Kirsti raised her eyebrow again as she helped Ran out. "Hattori-'_kun_'?"

"Le's jus' go..." Heiji muttered, not wanting to even see the cart anymore. He walked to the door still keeping a hand on the wall and Yuri giggled slightly before following him.

"Nice..." Kazuha muttered watching them. "'E jus' got 'ere an' 'e already got a fangirl... Tell me I ain't goin' crazy, Ran-chan."

Ran couldn't help but sweatdrop. "At least she seems like a nice girl."

They both then released they were being left behind and quickly followed the rest back into the main hall. They spotted Albert standing, talking happily to a rather tall and heavily built man with the same eye and hair colour as Kirsti. The two of them looked up and smiled as they saw the group coming there way and Albert grinned widely. "It took you guy's a while…"

"Nice to see you again." Harry said with a polite nod of the head.

"Ah there she is." The other man said ruffling Kirsti's hair much to her annoyance

"Hope she didn't give you too much bother Potter!"

Kirsti sighed, gently shoving her dad's hand off her head. "This is my dad."

"Frank's the name." He said with another smile.

"So, shall we get going?" Harry asked, as Kirsti dodged another hair scruff. "I think wands should be first..."

"Yeah!" Yuri shouted excited. "Up to Miruha's Wands!"

The group walked down the white steps and Harry started directing them down the street. Once out Kaito wasted no time resuming asking questions. "So then we can do magic with them?"

"They help you to control your powers and use them the way you want." Albert explained. "And I should note that a wand chooses its owner, not the other way around."

"I-I' chooses its owna?" Heiji asked suddenly slightly more nervous than before. "Is tha' even possible?"

"Sure is." Albert said with a smirk. "You'll see."

Yuri chuckled slightly, and then turned her eyes to the package she had seen her dad pick up from a counter back at the bank. It was tightly wrapped in brown package paper. "You bought a broom, didn't you, dad? Which one?" Albert smirked a bit and her eyes widened. "It's not the Lightning Bolt, is it?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out!" Albert said sharing a grin with Frank  
>"...You didn't?" Kirsti asked now just as excited as Yuri.<p>

Frank looked away from Kirsti seeming to pretend not to have heard her. "Nice weather isn't it?"

"Yeah, the best for testing the fastest broom ever made. Too bad we don't have a lightning bolt around…"

"They have different types of brooms?" Aoko asked

"Naturally," said Harry with a nod. "It's like Muggles have different makes of cars, some are faster, but they are more expensive."

"The Lightning Bolt it the fastest." Yuri explained. "A broom for real seekers, the bolt series is really one of the best, though the Nimbus is a brilliant broom type too..."

"A beater would use a Nimbus rather than a Lightning Bolt as they can fly with more force behind them while a bolt flies with more speed."

"You two have been reading up on Quidditch haven't you?" Harry said with a smirk looking between Kirsti and Yuri.

"Naturally!"

"But they're expensive too." Albert said before pointing to a shop. "Now don't forget we have to look for some wands."

It took them a while to see the shop as outside it was stacks and stacks of boxes and on top of them next to a sign saying 'Wand handles - 2 G' and the box they were next to was filled with wooden and metal handles, some looking like they were just cut straight from a tree, and others with detailed and intricate carvings of symbols or animals. In between the boxes was just enough space to see an old looking wooden door, the windows were blocked due to the stacks of boxes on the inside.

"So one of these have to... 'Choose' us?" Hakuba asked as they walked forwards, glancing at the boxes on the other side of the glass.

"Yup." Albert said pushing the door open which made a small bell ring out softly and they all moved in.

Once inside they saw that it was not just the windows alone that were home to the boxes, all around the walls the towering boxes leaned over them in a way that Shinichi couldn't help but notice physically shouldn't be possible. They should all be falling down around them but the boxes seemed unaware of this rule and remained stacked.

Over at a cupboard a woman looked up, she was wearing a dark green set of robes as she glanced over them with a faint look of excitement."Ooh customers!" She said smiling happily and with some effort closing the cupboard. "How many this time?"

"Seven this time." Harry said pointing out the wandless ones, "All late comers."

The woman, who they figured from the way no one else came out from around the walls of boxes must be Miruha, walked over looking at them all with a ecstatic grin. "Good then…let's start with, you!"

Kaito blinked as she pointed at him then stepped forwards as she looked up and down the tower of boxes next to her. He then had to hold back a shout of warning as she took hold of a box from the very bottom and pulled it out. Kaito and the others winced bracing for an avalanche of boxes but to their surprise the boxes didn't move a centimetre, seeming to float leaving the space empty. She opened the box and pulled out a dark wooden wand holding it between her fingers looking it over. "Ah, this one… Pecan wood, core the heartstring of a dragon, not very flexible..."

"H-heart string…?" Kaito stared as she held out the wand to him, he gently took hold of it, holding it a moment. "What do I do?"

"Huh? Oh just wave it and we'll see how it reacts to you…"

Kaito nodded, and then nervously moved it through the air as he had seen Harry do back in the shed. The reaction was almost immediate. The wand produced a heavy cloud of black smoke which caused him to cough and he felt his eyes water slightly from the smoke's sting before Miruha waved her own wand clearing the smoke instantly. "Hmm, that's not it..."

Kaito resisted the urge to say 'Even I can see that' and gently set the wand down on the counter as she moved off to go searching again. After a few moments, she resurfaced holding another box and taking out the very lightly coloured wand inside.  
>"Abachi wood, Unicorns tail hair, very flexible." She said setting it in Kaito's hand.<p>

This time Kaito didn't need to ask and gently swished it again. Unlike last time to Kaitos relief it didn't produce the dark choking smoke, but this time a stream of gentle light blue mist which trailed through the air like a ribbon before fading.

This reaction seemed to over joy Miruha who smiled widely at Kaito, "That's it! Now…" She glanced at the rest picking out the next one, "You, the blond one."

Hakuba nodded slightly as he walked up to her and Kaito went back over to stand next to Aoko, his new wand held tightly in his hand.

Miruha looked Hakuba over, turned next to her, and pulled out a box. "Larch wood, dragon claw core, very flexible too." She said taking out the paleish brown wand from inside and passing it to Hakuba.

Hakuba took the offered wand and wondered as he took it if the sudden uncomfortable feeling he had was caused by the wand or if it was nervousness, and despite the nagging feeling not to he waved the wand.

The wand was instant in its reaction, with a loud bang and a shower of angry sparks it shot clean out of Hakuba's hand, sending Hakuba falling backwards doing so, and settled itself on top of a small stack of boxes in front of it.

Miruha frowned lightly as Kaito, once he was sure Hakuba was unhurt, laughed slightly. She turned away as Hakuba picked himself up and dusted himself off and picked out another. "Black ash, griffin heartstring, not flexible, take it and be careful!"

Hakuba deadpanned as he took the wand. _'Oh sure like I asked that wand to go throw me half way across the shop…' _He then, notably warily, waved the wand. The reaction was not as violent as last time, but the wand still hissed angrily and let out a trail of dark grey smoke. "I take that as a no as well?"

Miruha didn't pause to answer, instantly pulling another out of the pile and switching the wand in Hakubas hand with the reddish-brown wand that she took out of the box. "Cherry wood, hippogriff feather, not very flexible."

Hakuba nodded, and then turned the wand slightly in his hand, noting the warm feeling it filled him with. He then smiled faintly and moved the wand through the air. It let out an excited shower of golden sparks, this time much softer and the pops were much less violent.  
>"Ooh, that looks good!" Miruha said seemingly happy with the choice before gently pushing Hakuba to go wait with the rest.<p>

She then turned and began to slide the boxes back into place and glanced over at the wand that had thrown Hakuba back. "Neh, tan guy, get that wand that landed on the shelf there, will you?"

Heiji, holding back on correcting her on referring to his skin as 'tanned' and muttering "Sure" walked over and picked up the wand.

At once the tip shone happily with Heijis touch then faded not reacting with any violence against him, "is tha supposed ta happen?"

"Well, it's a better reaction than Haku's go." Kaito said grinning at Hakuba who glared at him.

"Oh, shut up Kuroba!"

"Well, that saves time." Miruha said with a smile before handing a box to Ran. "Here, try this one, its mahogany with a core of unicorn hair."

Ran nodded nervously, "O-ok…" she moved the wand and it glowed letting out a slivery mist out of which a few silvery butterflies fluttered out off.

"Sugoi, Ran-Chan!" Kazuha said as a butterfly flew around her before fading.

"That leaves three." She said pulling out another and looking it over. "Mahogany with centaur hair core string, flexible, try it, young lady."

Aoko took the wand as she held it out to her and swallowed slightly before moving it slightly faster than she meant to. The was a faint red glow at the end of the wand and she blinked in surprise as at the same time Kaitos hair turned a matching shade of red.  
>"Thanks Ahoko." Kaito muttered glancing at his hair as Harry took his wand out to fix it again.<p>

"Swing it again and think of something nice..."

Aoko nodded at Miruha and did it again, this time softer than before. This time it glowed again and out of the end shot out a red thornless rose not unlike the ones Kaito often carried "Eh?"

"I think we can safely take that as a yes." She said as she held another box and pulled out the wand looking to Shinichi. "Then, for you, boya, an elm wand with a phoenix tail feather core."

Shinichi took the wand with a nod then nervously swished it and couldn't help but feel slightly worried when nothing happened, "…eh?"

"A dud?" Kaito suggested before looking to the rest, "Can you get dud wands?"

"Yeah, but those would have turned into a rubber chicken by now…" Albert answered.

"Those are awesome!" Yuri said which made Kirsti roll her eyes but she couldn't hide a smirk.

"What are you smirking at?"

They all jumped at the small voice and looked down next to Shinichi's legs where it had came from. Right there, stood younger looking Shinichi wearing large framed glasses. Seeing him Shinichi jumped slightly and stepped back quickly, "Nani!"

Heiji, seeing Shinichi's reaction as hilarious, instantly started laughing, "Only Kudou would clone 'imself!"

Conan and Shinichi both turned to him with identical glares, "B-baro!**"  
><strong>

"H-he _made_ a person?" Kaito asked as Ran stared in shock at Conan.

Conan sighed and looked up at Kaito, "You do know I'm not real…" He asked before floating up to be on eye level with Kaito, "Right?"

"S-so, is this a good or a bad thing?" Shinichi asked looking to Miruha more than slightly freaked out.

"I take it it's a good thing?" Harry suggested as Conan floated back down to the floor.

"I've seen worse things come out of a wand. But that still is powerful magic."

"This is unusual, but definitely not a bad thing." Miruha said with a nod, "I'd say you found your wand boya."

"Unusual... right?" Conan muttered with a chuckle before looking up to Shinichi "How long are you gonna keep me here? Just swing that piece of wood!"

"Rude little tantei-kun isn't he?" Kaito said with a KID grin.

"Take that back!"

Shinichi turned red as he and Conan talked in sync for the second time and waved his wand causing Conan to fade away with a smirk.

"Well, then we only have a lady left." Miruha said breaking the silence and looking to the box towers again, "Let's see…"

"Do I have ta?" Kazuha asked nervously.

Miruha didn't seem to have heard or listened as she looked between three boxes. "Hmm, can't choose, why don't you pick one, dear?"

"I-I don't know…"

"Just close your eyes and let your instincts pick then." Harry said trying to calm her.

Kazuha nodded, then closed her eyes and randomly grabbed one quickly, "This one?"

Miruha looked over her chosen wand as Kazuha opened the box, "Oh, the same properties as Tan-boys huh?"

Kazuha felt slightly more nervous as she placed her hand around the wands handle. At once it 'popped' and shot out of her hand making her squeak with fear as it shot up and stuck itself into the roof.

"Ah, not that one," Miruha said using her own wand to bring it down. Kaito was chuckling silently out of Kazuha's sight trying his best to be quiet due to her nervousness.

Kazuha sighed, then looked to the two remaining boxes. She reached out to them then paused, and the followed the faint feeling to pick up the one on the left. Miruha took the wand out and balanced it in her hand. "Cherry wood and griffin tail hair." She said handing back the wand.

Kazuha moved it gently and the wand shot out a stream of different coloured bubbles,  
>"Well done Kazuha-chan!" Ran said happily as Kazuha smiled at her.<p>

"That was all then?" Albert asked looking around them.

"Yes that's us all sorted." Harry said taking out the money pouch, "I'll just pay for these then we can go get your robes."

"That will be 67 galleons and 9 sickles then Mr. Potter."

"You guys all together were faster than me!" Yuri said excitedly. "I had to try twenty wands before I got the right one!"

"I had 7, but they where problem ones right Miruha-san?"

Miruha chuckled at Yuri and Kirsti as she put the money Harry offered her into the till. "I had to refurnish and rebuild part of this store and you broke two wands. Yeah, I remember very well."

Kirsti smiled sheepishly, then her eyes widened slightly as she remembered something, "Oh, and can I get a wand repair and wand maintenance kit while im here?"

The change in Miruhas attitude was basically a 180, she frowned at Kirsti and the rest all shuddered slightly. "You didn't break it, did you?"

"No, no, it's fine see!" Kirsti winced slightly and quickly plunged her hand into her pocket and pulled out her wand, holding it by the wrong end in her haste. "It's just in case!"

Miruha glanced down at her wand for a moment then reached behind the counter and pulled out a small box. "That's one galleon and seven sickles, lady." Kirsti quickly handed the money over and Hakuba watched as she put her wand back in her pocket and he spotted that the end that she had her hand over was scratched up.

Kaito then glanced down at the box his wand sat in as they walked out of the shop. "...Scary, remind me to take good care of this."

Albert smirked at Kaito and then turned to the rest. "Then, maybe I should get the school things that don't require measuring while you get to Daisuke's Robes, it would spare us a lot of time on this perfect broom test weather!"

"Oh I think I'll join you." Frank said happily which earned a sweatdrop from Kirsti.

"Dad…"

"Right, robes." Harry said walking after them quickly.

"Dad, since I need robes, I need money too." Yuri reminded her dad.

"Wouldn't it be better if Potter-San would pay it now and that he gets the money back later?"

Harry nodded at Albert smiling; "I'd be happy to, and I'll keep an eye on both of them I promise."

"Then let's go!"

Albert and Frank walked off after a nod, and Harry turned and led the rest down the street. They stopped outside a warm looking shop with a large amount of stands holding robes of all sorts of different colours and styles. Yuri went in ahead of the rest and glanced over to a cutting table where a man was folding piles of cloth.  
>"Mr. Daisuke-San!"<p>

The man looked up, he had a kind looking roundish face and wore rounded glasses on the end of his nose. His hair was white with a bald patch in the centre of his head and he wore a measuring tape around his shoulders. "Ah, young Yuri, I recognise you." He said with a friendly smile, "and who have you brought with you?"

"Some laties!" Yuri said turning to the rest as Daisuke walked over. "This is Hattori Heiji, and I guess you remember Kirsti from last year?"

Daisuke chuckled seeing Kirsti, "Yes I do, you two almost ran off wearing the robes without paying in excitement right?"

Kirsti blushed slightly from embarrassment, then looked to the others trying to change the subject. "Ah and these are the others, Kaito, Shinichi, Hakuba, Ran, Aoko, and Kazuha, and you know Potter-sensei."

"Ah yes." Daisuke said smiling at Harry and nodding his head slightly. "It's an honour Mr Harry Potter."

"Yes well," Harry said clearing his throat slightly, "let's get this lot sorted..."

As Daisuke looked at each of the 'laties' who needed robes, his tape measure seeming to have taken on its own life and floating around them taking measurements. Yuri walked past them and had gone to the several racks of black based robes though the seemed to be in groups of different colours. She went through a rack of yellow-black lined robes and eventually pulled out a set also carrying a couple of black sets of pants and one black skirt.

"Sugoi, Mr. Daisuke-San! You've done this really fast! I only came to measure this half an hour ago!"

Daisuke smirked up at her, "Of course, what do you take me for a beginner?" He asked with mock offence.

"If I quote myself correctly, I said you could measure in a second and make in a minute!"

Shinichi glanced at the other racks of clothes. "What's with the different colours?"

"Oh, they're the house colours!" Kirsti explained going through a rack for her own clothes.

"There are four different houses in Hoguwatsu and each is shown by an animal and colour." Harry explained, "Gurihindoru is a lion and is shown by red and gold, Haffurupafu is a badger shown by yellow and black, Reibunkuro is an eagle shown by blue and bronze and Surizerin is a snake shown by green and silver... for now you just need plain Hoguwatsu robes, they're enchanted to change once you're sorted."

"I could show you, but I don't know if Mr. Daisuke-San is ok with that." Yuri said looking to Daisuke who had written down the measurements and was now marking out the black fabric. "Mr. Daisuke-San, could you make me a hoodie?"

Daisuke smirked at the hoodie request but pointed to a set of robes jumper and tie in a glass case near the other display robes, "Over there, those are display robes. I trust you have learnt enough not to set it on fire?"

"Sure!"

Harry raised his eyebrows at Yuri as she went past. "A hoodie is hardly a wizarding or witching outfit Yuri." He said with a grin at her asking for it in a robes shop.

"But they're comfortable for the weekend." Yuri said with a faint playful pout and shrug. She reached into the case and touched the robes. At her touch the robes crest changed from a letter H with some patches behind it that had four different animals in each corner to a yellow black coloured patch with a badger in the centre "See?"

"Or it can be this." Kirsti said with a smirk before leaning over and taking it in her hand and the robes trimming turned fro its yellow and black to golden and red and the crest changed to show a roaring lion instead of the badger with the new colours behind it.

Yuri rolled her eyes as Kirsti replaced the robes back into the display, its colours disappearing again as she let go, and she looked back over to the cutting table.

"Anyway, it looks like Mr. Daisuke-San is done."

The rest glanced over their shoulders at the small mountain of clothes that had appeared on the table.

"Wow, when did you do that?"

"Just now." Daisuke said to Kaito before putting the black robes out in front of them. "Come on, try them on!"

They all nodded and moved forwards taking the robes that he passed them and slipping them on over their clothes.

"It fits perfectly," Shinichi said straightening the sleeves, "and it's warm."

Hakuba nodded in agreement, "They are really good."

He then deadpanned slightly as Kaito began moving around seemingly in a KID like way making the robes fly out behind him slightly before they fell back into place, which didn't go unnoticed by Aoko.

"Kaito!"

"I'd stop doin tha if I were yah..."

Kaito looked up at Heiji's warning and saw the glare that Aoko was sending him and lowered his head standing still, "Sorry…"

"How much is it Mr Daisuke-San?" Yuri asked as the others started slipping the robes off again.

"Robes are 3 galleons 20 sickles each."

"And the vests, blouses, and other stuff?"

At this Daisuke smiled at Yuri, "For you lot? Not a knut!"

Yuri grinned widely at him as he flicked his wand making the robes re-fold and put themselves into a bag and Harry started passing over the money. "Thanks a lot, Mr. Daisuke-San!"

Harry picked up the bag and after a few words of thanks and goodbye he walked towards the door. "Now, where to next... I suppose we could look at the owl emporium…"

Aoko 'Hmpffed' "Knowing Kaito he'd buy them all if he could..."

"Really we should go and get those books now..."

Harry looked over at Yuri realising that she was right, it had fully slipped his mind. "Oh, sorry Yuri..."

Yuri shrugged, "I'd prefer cats over birds anytime... Now come on, I want to see that broom being tested today!"

Kazuha blinked as a small bag was passed to her, "Eh?"

"Enlargement spell, I take it?"

Harry nodded to Shinichi shaking the tinny pouch he had been carrying which shook with the sound of countless metal coins hitting each other. "Yeah, life saver spell, makes it weightless too." He then looked up and glanced around. "Now, where's that shop..."

Yuri sighed and pointed to a shop over the road, "its right in front of you, Potter-Sensei..."

They all looked over at the shop as Harry chuckled nervously, like just about every other shop here it seemed like half of the things for sale had overflowed and was outside the shop, a huge stack of slightly dog-eared and worn books with a sign saying 'Second hand books – half price' over them. Next to them in the windows were more books, but these were clearly brand new, standing up in the windows pulling the attention of most who walked past including even Kaito who ran over to the window to look in.

Aoko raised an eyebrow at Kaito, "since when do you think books are interesting?"  
>Shinichi shrugged. "The magic part probably does it..."<p>

"The pictures are moving!"

"Nani!" Heiji quickly walked next to Kaito along with Hakuba. Sure enough from the window countless people waved up at them from the covers, some stirring cauldrons of smoking liquid and some working on a patch of odd looking plants. "Well, tha jus made mah day." He muttered sarcastically as Kazuha moved next to him.

"Sugoi..."

"Its…kinda weird though." Ran muttered nervously as a slightly unsocial looking man frowned up at her, the book titled, 'Protective Charms For Wizards Living Alone.'

"It took me a white to get used to it." Harry told her with a smile.

They then walked around the boxes of second hand books and walked into the shop, though really it looked more like an old style library with all the countless books around them. People bustled on past browsing the many brightly coloured books as Yuri pulled a note out from her pocket.

"Dad already made them put the books apart, so we only have to pay for them. Just show this note and we're done."

Kirsti glanced off to a set of shelves. "I think I'll go look for something first..."

"Well pass me that note and you can just walk around here for a moment."

Yuri nodded passing Harry the note then grinned widely, "Manga, here I come!" She almost shouted before rushing off to the back of the store, Hakuba staring after her in part bafflement.

"...A magic bookshop has Manga?"

"Wanna bet fer ten o' those golden thingies they're movin?"

Shinichi chuckled slightly. "That wouldn't surprise me..."

Hakuba sighed and walked off to look at a shelf, though to be honest he didn't know _what_ he was looking for. After a short while Yuri walked up to them carrying what looked to be at least 12 different Manga. "Did you guys find anything interesting?"

Kaito raised an eyebrow at the amount of Manga. "Well Haku's walked off and your friends gone..."

At that, Hakuba looked around from the shelf titled 'recent history' he was browsing and frowned at Kaito. "I've not walked off im 'browsing' Kuroba!"

"Then I'm gonna pay for these." Yuri said wandering over to the counter where Kirsti was stood with her own bag next to Harry who was holding a bag of school books.  
>"Find some new Manga?"<p>

Yuri nodded excitedly. "The new Osakan Tantei was out, I couldn't resist besides, all of these got very good reviews in Manga Today!" She quickly paid and took a bag off Harry and then they all moved out of the shop. "Well, its owl time now, isn't it?"

"That it is." Harry said nodding.

Hakuba, who had been trying to resist the urge to ask, looked to Yuri. "'Osakan tantei' Manga?"

Yuri glanced back then grinned at him, "It's about a teen detective that, strangely enough looks and acts a lot like Hattori!" She let out a small squee that reminded Hakuba of the fans at KID heists. "It's the best series ever! Hope vol. 72 will be as good as the others!"

Kazuha laughed nervously and sweatdroped as Hakuba raised an eyebrow. "So he acts like a hot headed idiot who runs head first into everything?"

"Oi, Ahou, take tha back!"

"Yeah," Yuri started making Hakuba smirk slightly. "But he only does that because he acts with his heart and hopes to safe before he comes to the conclusion they are dead!"

"Well, tha sounds like Heiji..." Kazuha muttered and Aoko nodded in agreement.  
>"Scary."<p>

"As you can probably tell, Yuri is a huge fan." Kirsti said and Kazuha chuckled nervously.

"Tha's clear."

"She go' some taste!" Heiji said with a wide grin and the others noted that should his ego inflate any further he may have trouble getting it through a doorframe.

"I, myself, prefer the werethief." Kirsti said. Hakuba raised his eyebrows yet again.

"He's a wizard who works loosely with the Ministry, but he's secretly a werewolf who likes to steal from them but he returns them once he comes to his senses."

Yuri saw Kaito smirking at Hakuba. "Ah, yeah, he's kinda cool." She reached in her pocket and took out a Manga from it and offered it to Kaito. "You wanna read? It's a short series, but the mangaka working on it said he'd continue after the shrunk wizard. He makes several appearances in that series though."

"...An idiot detective, a moonlight thief, and a shrunken detective?"

Shinichi frowned at Hakuba, "Is there a story about a stuck up wizard too?" He asked Yuri.

"The only stuck up wizard appeared in werethief, where he keeps suspecting the werethief but actually helps him sometimes..."

Hakuba groaned and facepalmed. "...You know I don't think today could get any weirder."

"Yah go' freaked ou' now, Hakuba?"

"Heiji!"

Shinichi sighed and glanced up at the shop they were drawing up to. Different species of owls all lined up outside on stands watching them. "Is this it?"

Harry nodded as he watched a snowy owl cleaning itself, "Yes, this is the place."

"Well? Go and look around!"

As the others walked in Hakuba thought back to his house, when he came to Japan from England the first time he had had Watson with him and he didn't fancy having to leave her this time. "Back home I have a hawk... she's probably around 2 now... do you think I could bring her instead of an owl?"

Harry thought a moment, "I'm sure the headmaster won't mind, I'll send him a letter but he'll probably say yes."

Hakuba nodded thankfully and walked into the shop where Kaito and Ran were already looking at a group of owls in the shop, several very small owls all sat in a row across a bar which where snuggling close to each other.

"They're all so cute." Kaito said smiling as he stroked a young one behind the wing.

Ran nodded and went to do the same when the one she was reaching for hooted happily and wriggled out of its snuggle group and flapped quickly to her shoulder where it perched itself and hooted happily again.

Ran blinked at it, startled at first but she then gently stroked its head. "Hello, who are you then?"

"That little one doesn't have a name yet."

She looked behind her quickly to see a woman come out of the back area, youngish looking wearing worn robes.

"Mrs. Daidara!"

Daidara smiled kindly at Kirsti, then looked to the small owl who was snuggling Ran's neck happily. "Looks like someone's quite taken to you, it would be sad to take him away from you."

Ran stared at Daidara for what she was implying. "You mean, I can have him?"

"Well, only if you want, of course!" She said as the owl hooted happily.

"I'd love to."

Daidara smiled as Ran started to stroke the small owls head gently. "I'll get his cage then!" She said before disappearing through the doorway she had come in through.

"Sugoi, Ran, you're so lucky!" Kazuha said as Kirsti made her way over.

"What type is he?" She asked walking up next to her. "It's a Eurasian pygmy. I have a Barn owl."

"I have to admit, those small ones are pretty cute." Yuri said almost stroking his head and Kirsti frowned jokingly at her.

"What and Alistair isn't?"

"You know I prefer cats, K-Chan!"

Aoko smiled as she looked at a similar sized owl, a Costa Rican Pygmy "I got to agree, there are all really cute!"

As she spoke a snowy owl had took off from the other side of the shop had now settled itself seemingly quite happily on Hakubas head, though Hakuba was notably less pleased.

"Hey!"

Heiji and Kaito both laughed as the snow white owl pecked at Hakubas hair playfully.

"I like tha bird!"

"Me too."

Hakuba deadpanned and the owl hooted again before stepping off Hakuba's head only to stand on his shoulder and peck his ear slightly with another hoot. "Leave off!"

Deidara walked out carrying a medium sized cage, then smiled slightly at the snowy owl, "Miyuki, here girl!"

The owl, Miyuki, then took off from Hakuba's shoulder and landed on the arm that Deidara held out for her with what sounded like an amused hoot.

"Is she yours then?" Kaito asked watching her.

"No, but her old owner died, so I took her over till I could find a new one." She said before handing Ran the cage. "Here you go!"

"Oh, you poor thing." Kaito reached out to the owl and remembering how much his doves enjoyed being stroked right behind the wing stroked her in the same place.

Miyuki leaned into the strokes slightly then hooted happily and moved onto Kaito's shoulder snuggling its his cheek affectionately, something which seemed to take Deidara by pleasant surprise.

"Well, that's something..." She muttered as Kaito continued stroking her behind the wing.

"He's good with birds isn't he?" Harry said impressed at how quick the owl was taking to him.

"He has an army of doves he uses to help him with his magic tricks..." Aoko said from where she had been stroking a small group of owls.

"White ones right?" Shinichi said to which Hakuba nodded.

"Seems a colour theme..."

While Kaito continued to spoil Miyuki with strokes, Aoko looked over to one owl sat outside the small group she was stroking which when it saw her look at him it tilted its head and hooted curiously at her. "So cute!"

"You sure seem to like it here." Deidara said smiling as she opened the cage of a large spectacled owl and let it hop on her arm, "Anyone else I can help today?"

"All but these need owls." Harry said pointing to Yuri, Kirsti, and Hakuba, "They're staring school this year."

She nodded and turned to the others, "Do you have your eye on one?"

Heiji looked over at a horned owl that had been watching him for a while, "Thi' one looks nice..."

The owl, who had still been watching Heiji, seemed to puff itself up proudly at what Heiji said making Deidara laugh.

"That looks like a deal." She said before carefully taking down the horned owls cage. "He seems to like you already!"

Heiji grinned widely at the owl how seemed to hoot approvingly at Heiji from inside its cage. Shinichi looked up to the spectral owl that was still sat on the counter and reached out to it. It looked at him for only a second before flapping over and gently settling on his outstretched arm. "Is it ok if I take this one?"

"Why not? He seems to have no problem with that."

Aoko turned to the small owl which she had picked up. "Then can I have this one?"  
>"An' me this one?"<p>

Deidara nodded to Aoko and Kazuha then looked to Kaito who was still scratching Miyuki's wings "Then is it okay for me to take this girl here?"

She smiled happily at Kaito taking down an amount of cages. "Sure, nobody wanted her, and she's such a sweetie… That will be 30 galleons."

Harry nodded and reached into his pocket and pulled out a smaller pouch and started counting out some of the golden coins, while Kaito carefully put Miyuki into the cage.

Deidara took the small pile of coins with a bow of the head. "Nice to have met you, Mr. Potter, it's an honour to see you in person."

"...Err, thank you." Harry said before turning to the others. "Well shall we go?"

"Yeah, dad should be done by now." Yuri said heading to the door and her eyes widened slightly. "And we can see them test the brooms!"

"Come on then!" Kirsti said with a just as wide smile and they started to led the others down the street and Harry sighed smirking before indicating to the rest to follow.

They nodded and quickly moved closer to Harry making sure they didn't get separated and the small group made their way down the street. They didn't have to go for long; there was a small gate that lead to a grass and dirt path. They made there way up it and soon came to a rather large field that Hakuba couldn't help but wonder how it wasn't noticed in main Tokyo.

Near an edge of the field was Albert and Frank, Frank leaning on the fence talking to Albert until they noticed the group walking up to them and they both turned to watch their respective daughters running over to them.

"Dad!"

Albert chuckled at Yuri, the package sat on top of a school trunk next to him. "You kept us waiting, now test these brooms for use, will you?"

Harry smiled at them as he wandered to the edge to watch, Shinichi following and putting his bags and owl cage carefully down before sitting on a bench while Kaito stood close to the two girls.

"This I have to see…"

Yuri picked up the package and pulled back the wrapping to show the reddish brown broom under it, its brush twigs all brushed back into a neat sweep. At the tip of the handle in a neat, golden writing was the words _Lightning Bolt_ "No way!"

Albert smiled at Yuri as she looked over the broom then glanced at Frank. "Don't you have something to hand over?"

Frank chuckled then turned to Kirsti lifting up a second package that had been hidden behind the trunk. "I wonder what's in here!"

Kirsti stared with what was an almost open mouth before taking the package off her dad slowly, as if expecting him to pull it back, "Really?"

Frank smirked "Your mum and I agreed that this will be your next Christmas and birthday present in one."

She grinned seemingly not to care and tore off the paper. This broom was a lighter shade of brown and at the end of the handle it said _Nimbus 3000. _

"Awesome!"

The others all moved over to look at the brooms, Kaito with an excited look in his eyes. "So these fly?"

"Fer real?"

Kirsti nodded as Shinichi stared at the seemingly immobile brooms. "I'd like to see that..."

Yuri giggled excitedly then held her hand over the broom she had placed on the ground. "Up!" Kaito, who was stood closest, jumped back as the broom shuddered then flew up to meet her hand and Yuri let out another excited giggle before mounting it, "See ya!"

She kicked off the ground and the broom flew through the air with amazing speed. Kirsti looked after her and after a shout of "Wait for me!" She also kicked off and followed her.

"That'll keep her silent for a while." Albert said, watching Yuri and Kirsti chasing each other.

"Oh, I think quite the opposite for me, Kirsti will be going crazy for days!"

"Sugoi…"

Harry smiled at Ran and Kazuha. "At the school you will have flying lessons."

Hakuba glanced at Kaito and was about to comment but he was cut off as a tennis ball almost hit him in the head making him look up to see who threw it. "Where did that..."

"Sorry, my bad!" Yuri said flying the broom down and picking it up and throwing it back up to Kirsti.

Kirsti leaned and reached out to catch the ball only for it to go over her hand and she sighed watching it fall again. "I told you I'm not good at catching!"

The ball continued to fall and Harry took a few steps back then caught the small ball before throwing it back up again. "Yuri!"

Yuri grinned and shot to the ball catching it in her hand then she looked to Kirsti. "Then get yourself a bat!"

At this Kirsti deadpanned, "Oh yeah, because I just carry them around." she muttered before looking down.  
>Frank had gone into the trunk and had pulled out a heavy looking bat then pulled out his own wand and with a swish the bat flew up and stopped next to Kirsti. "Here!"<p>

The two of them messed around a bit longer, the others watching them with fascination and, on Kaito's part, longing to join. Yuri looked down then threw the ball to the side. "Catch!"

Kaito looked up and quickly reacted by rushing out and with a small jump up he caught the ball with a wide grin. "Got it!"

"Nice catch." Shinichi said, though he found it no surprise considering he was Kaitou KID, albeit a few years younger.

"Yes…it was."

Before the detectives could question the look of thoughtfulness that crossed Harry's face Albert shouted up to Yuri. "Well, we have to go home Yuri, your mother must be worried where you've been."

Yuri pouted as she landed, her dad picking up the bags. "Naww, no fair."

"Did you forget we were going to eat sushi today?"

"Sushi? Was that today?" She asked, her mood instantly shooting back up, "I'm coming!"

Kirsti landed next to her own dad who was also picking up her stuff and looked to the rest. "Well guess we'll see you at the station!"

Yuri nodded. "Can't wait to meet your parents!"

Yuri then took her dad's hand and with a 'pop' the two of them disappeared into thin air. Hakuba pulling a face at the thought of dragging his dad into a place like this.

"But they don't know…"

"While I've been with you other ministry members have been to see them, they'll have explained it all."

Shinichi paled as the thought of his overexcited mother came to mind. "Kaasan would like it too much..."

"Actually I hear the person sent for your parents had some bother, something about 'breaking the muggle speed limits getting away from 'publishers''" Harry said with a grin and Shinichi chuckled.

"Tousan's dodging them again? I hope Kaasan didn't drive too fast when they tried to escape... She's such a reckless driver."

Aoko sighed. "And Tousan would be a disaster without me..." She muttered but Kaito smiled encouragingly at her.

"I'm sure my mum would help him out."

Heiji thought about his own parents a moment, then realised that he had never met Shinichi's. "Come ta think, I'd love ta meet yah parents, Kudou."

"I've met his mum once, scary day." Kaito muttered with a shudder, reminding himself to avoid the words 'pretty old woman.'

Shinichi chuckled, then noticed Rans worried look. "What's up?"

"What about my dad..."

She had a point, even when he was Conan Kogoro didn't hide the fact that he depended on Ran for a decent meal and clean clothes on his back. "He'd have to make up with your mom to survive, if he didn't try to flee for her cooking that is."

"I'm... sure that she could learn..." Ran said more to attempt to convince herself.

"Well, I hope Kassan and Tousan won' go mad..." Heiji muttered, "'Aving a detective as a dad can be nasty sometimes."

"I'm sure they'll understand," Kirsti chimed in, "it's not like you asked to be born with magic."

Frank nodded then glanced down at his watch. "We best be getting you home too."

Kirsti nodded then looked to the others, "See you at the station!" She said before tightly taking her Dads wrist and the two of them also disappeared.

Harry turned to the others and nodded to their bags. "Come on, lets get you lot back."  
>They all nodded, Aoko hiding a yawn behind her hand, and they picked up their bags in one hand and all but Hakuba picked up their owls in the other and they followed harry as he lead them out of the wizard filled street back into their 'normal' world, and their 'normal' waiting parents.<p>

**Black Phantom: ****woo, they have wands pets and books now~ they be all ready~****  
><strong>**Yuri: That bastard still has my Manga! *runs after Kaito*****  
><strong>**Black Phantom: ...0_o****  
><strong>**Juria: *puts on sunglasses* well, I'm going to enjoy the French sun now~****  
><strong>**Kirsti: ... -_-****  
><strong>**Black Phantom: ... -_- *both get burnt in sun due to pale skin*****  
><strong>**Juria: See you all next chapter! And don't forget to review, it keeps us alive! ****  
><strong>**Black Phantom: aye that it does~**

* * *

><p><strong>Pics~ (all are a slight spoiler)<strong>

**(low spoil)  
><strong>**sakuramaiden1993. deviantart. Com /art /Kagerou-s-Wand-245061070? q=gallery%3Asakuramaiden1993%2F31711930&qo=5  
><strong>

**(low spoil)  
><strong>**sakuramaiden1993. deviantart. Com /art /Miss-Yamashita-s-Wand-245061262? q=gallery%3Asakuramaiden1993%2F31711930&qo=6**

**(low spoil)  
>sakuramaiden1993. deviantart. Com art /Kaito-s-wand-245066695? q=gallery%3Asakuramaiden1993%2F31711930&qo=3  
><strong>

**(medium spoil (in a way))  
>sakuramaiden1993. deviantart. Com art /Hattori-on-a-broomstick-253396303? q=gallery%3Asakuramaiden1993%2F31711930&qo=2**

**(Spoil for next chap!)****  
>sakuramaiden1993. deviantart. comart/Toichi-s-wand-244935129? q=gallery%3Asakuramaiden1993%2F31711930&qo=4**

**(HEAVY SPOILER)  
>sakuramaiden1993. deviantart. com art/ Yamashita-Toichi-254552097? q=sort%3Atime%20gallery%3Asakuramaiden1993&qo=6**

**(HEAVY SPOILER)  
>sakuramaiden1993. gallery /31711930#/d47noiq**


	4. Talking to the Parents

**kayla 44 - Phantom: glad you like~ (and i agree on the 'oh you missed 6 years but we're sending you in as normal anyway thing)  
>Juria: too much they would have missed... (we would make them start with second year anyway, cause we are evil like that~)<strong>

**WolvesAngelz - Juria: here it is, finally~ (expect more cause we have a program where k-chan and I can work on chaps together now)  
>Phantom: wooo *luvs it*<br>Juria: =3**

* * *

><p><strong>Yuri: ueeeee! *runs across the screen*<br>Black Phantom: *steps back out of way* well I've finally sorted this chapter...  
>Juria: Ueee! *runs across screen*<br>Kirsti: ...they're both at it?  
>Phantom: seems it...<br>Juria: *suddenly standing next to them* Where are you talking about?  
>Phantom: how you can be ever hyper,<br>Juria: ... *falls down when Yuri jumps on her*  
>Yuri: That was fun!<br>Juria: please get her off me...  
>Kirsti: *holds out box* bertie botts bean? *offering to Yuri just outta reach*<br>Yuri: Want! *reaching out, realizing she can't take, crawls over* Want! *grabs box*  
>Kirsti: not the whole box! *grabbing for box*<br>*fight for box*  
>Phantom: ...i am not that bad myself...probably because i don't have beans...*joins fight*<br>Juria: ... They are desperate... Well~ *turns to readers* I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter~ *quickly walks away, holding own box***

Chapter 4

Ran looked up the stairs that lead to the detective agency, her home. Next to her stood a large new trunk holding all of the things bought for her school, other than her owl Maemi who was dozing happily in his cage. She carefully pulled the trunk up the stairs taking the owl cage into her other hand and soon reached the door at the top. She looked nervously at the handle, wondering what the person that would have been sent to her dad would have said or done, then put her hand on the handle and pushed the door open.

"I…I'm back…"

"That took you a while!" Kogoro muttered from the table putting down the paper he had been reading and sent her trunk and Maemi a slightly confused look, "Right…"

Ran looked over to him nervously as she shut the door behind her, "I... did someone tell you?"

Instead of answering Kogoro sent an annoyed look to a cage on the desk that Ran hadn't noticed before. Inside it a white and light brown coloured hamster was running around, looking at the world outside its cage.

"They forgot to change it back..." He muttered.

Ran blinked at it, figuring it had been a 'demonstration.' "What was it?"

"My favourite sake cup, those bastards!" Kogoro all but yelled crumpling his paper.

Ran frowned lightly as she walked over, the hamster having burrowed its head in fear at Kogoro's loud yell. "Well don't blame the hamster, it didn't ask to, right?" she then looked down to the hamster with a small smile as it rolled out of its mini burrow onto its back and looked up to Ran sniffing slightly.

Kogoro sniffed himself, looking down almost teary eyed at it. "Sake cup!"

"Dad... you better not hurt it while I'm at school." Ran warned her hand forming a fist.

"If I hurt it I never get my cup back." He said opening the paper back out and hiding his head behind it. "Maybe you should tell that friend of yours you're not going to middle school with her."

Ran blinked, "That's right, Sonoko... and I'll be away so long." She said with a faint look of sadness.

There was a knock at the door followed by a more than familiar voice. "Anyone home? Ran, you were late for our shopping day!" It was Sonoko.

Ran opened the door to reveal Sonoko. "Sorry Sonoko, come in." she said smiling weakly.

Sonoko gave her a surprised look. "What happened?" She walked in then swirled around, planting her hands on her hips and raising her eyebrows at Ran. "Did someone die or something?"

"No no, nothing like that!" Ran said quickly trying to think of what she could tell her. "Errr, why don't we sit in my room."

Sonoko stared at Ran then notice her reaching for the trunk and owl behind her. "What's that?"

"I'll tell you in a bit." Ran promised pulling it into her room, the movement making Maemi shift slightly but he remained asleep as Ran pulled it in.

Sonoko stared at her for a while, glancing at the owl, following her after a short while, frowning at Ran's strange behaviour.

Ran closed the door behind them and reached out for Maemi's cage placing it on top of her drawer and laying the trunk down, all the while thinking of if she could tell her what she wanted to. "_Well...__Potter-sensei__said__we__could__only__tell__those__closest__to__us...__and__she__is__my__best__friend__I__know__she'll__never__tell..."_

Sonoko stared at her friend, confused as to what had made her act so odd. "So?"

Ran hesitated a moment, "I... I won't be going to school with you this year Sonoko..." She said quickly.

Sonoko blinked, temporarily forgetting the trunk and the owl she had been staring at for a while. "What? W-why?"

"I have to go to another school..." Ran said looking down. "A letter came just a couple of days ago. Not just me, Shinichi's going to."

Sonoko frowned, "So you are just leaving me on my own?" She said, sounding upset and a little angry.

"I'm sorry Sonoko." Ran said growing sadder after seeing Sonoko's face. "But, well its not much choice if I don't go I won't learn to control..." She trailed off, feeling tears growing in her eyes.

Sonoko gave her a sad glance when she noticed. "I'm sorry..." She looked away, then frowned again as she thought at what Ran had said. "Control what exactly?"

Ran took a breath, "It's... I'm going to a place called Hoguwatsu, it's a school for... for... witches and wizards..."

The room fell into a small awkward silence, Maemi waking and looking over to Ran before looking to Sonoko.

Sonoko herself blinked confused, then stared at Ran with the small worry that something was wrong with her friend. "What?"

"I mean it, look." Ran reached into her pocket and pulled out the letter she had received only a few hours ago though it felt longer. "I'm only allowed to tell people who I know won't tell everyone," She said holding it out to her.

Sonoko took it, staring at the letter with big eyes, "Seriously?" She dropped herself on Ran's bed, reading the content of it. Then she pouted, "No way, how come I'm not witch?"

"You... you believe me? Just with that?" Ran asked in part amazement that she believed her so quick.

Sonoko smiled and winked at her. "You're my friend, why wouldn't I believe you?" She grinned, folding her arms behind her head. "Take pictures of the boys for me will you? And don't forget to write me!"

Ran chuckled at her, then blinked. "Oh, look at these," She went over to the trunk and quickly opened it, pulling out a photograph that Kaito had asked a wizard back in the Drunken Dragon to take of them all. She held it out to Sonoko who stared at the moving photo then took it.

In the photo, the eight of them were sat at the table, at least they originally were. The photo Ran looked up at Sonoko and waved to her smiling happily with Shinichi sat next to her smiling slightly. Next to them was Kaito waving excitedly as Aoko and Hakuba looked to him with a deadpan and behind them were Heiji and Kazuha who seemed to be deep into a to Ran and Sonoko silent argument while, looking at them all, was Harry who was smiling at them.

"Keep it," Ran said as Sonoko's eyes widened at the photo. "Just don't let anyone see it."

Sonoko gaped, "Sugoi! Oi, Ran, who are the others on this picture, besides the detective freak of course!"

Ran smiled then reached over and started to point them out, "That's Heiji, he's a detective like Shinichi only from Osaka, and the one arguing with him is his friend Kazuha." She paused as Kaito said something that evidently didn't sit well with Aoko and she quickly let him know. Ran chuckled before continuing, "The one who just got kicked out of the frame was Kaito, a magician, but 'normal' magic, and the one who kicked him is Aoko his childhood friend and the blond one is Hakuba a detective from England."

"Ehh, it's like a detective meeting!" Sonoko said, looking slightly surprised when Kaito got dragged back into the frame by Harry, "And that guy?"

"Ah, that's Potter-sensei." Ran said as Harry let go of Kaito's arm and returned to the side he was stood at. "He's going to be one of the teachers. He said his lesson is Defence Against the Dark Arts..."

Sonoko hummed, looking impressed. "A teacher huh? He looks young, pretty handsome too! Make sure you get me a picture of him ONLY." She grinned at Ran who sighed back at her.

"Gezz Sonoko…" Ran muttered even though she knew she was smiling.

"Ran! Come here will you?"

Ran jumped slightly at her dad's shout and Maemi hooted indignantly at the loud shout seeming to frown at the door. Ran noticed and reached into the cage gently stroking him trying to calm him back down. "What is it?"

"Ran?"

"Mum!" Ran hurried out of the room hearing her mother's voice followed closely by Sonoko.

As she ran in and hugged her mother, Kogoro looked even more annoyed as he stared at his new hamster. "She decided to show her face." he muttered, evading looking at Eri's face.

Eri sent him a glare. "Well, she is my daughter too!"

"P...please don't fight," Ran muttered sweatdroping at her parents, but Kogoro continued to glare down as if he didn't hear Ran,

"It took you a while to get here..."

Eri frowned darkly at Kogoro then smiled softly at Ran. "Are you feeling okay about this Ran?"

"Y...yeah, it's not like I'll never see you again." Ran said, feeling a faint nervousness that she was surprised had not shown up before as she glanced to Sonoko. "And I'll send lots of letters."

"You'd better." Sonoko ordered with a smile. "Tell me all about the place and what you learn! And don't forget to send me those moving pictures!"

Eri raised an eyebrow as Ran chuckled. "Moving pictures, I'd like to see that." She sent a look to Kogoro the silently said 'support her!'

"Right...Moving pictures." Kogoro muttered, but he was still clearly annoyed about his hamster-fied sake cup.

"Dear!"

Sonoko took the photo from her pocket and held it out to Eri. "Here, isn't it great?"

On the photo Kaito was running back and forth closely chased by Aoko who was swinging a mop at him aiming for his head, as the others looked on, some worried and others amused.

Ran sweatdropped slightly watching,_'even__in__a__photo__she__got__a__mop...'_

Kogoro looked up and stared to walk over as Eri looked at the photo Sonoko was holding out.

"So... did Shinichi-kun know or was it a shock to him too?"

Kogoro froze, before he stared at the photograph with big eyes. "Wait, what? That detective brat is going too?" he growled slightly as in the photo Shinichi tried to evade the mop that nearly hit his head causing him to accidentally bumped into Ran, making both of them blush fiercely.

Ran nodded at him, "Yeah, he got the letter at the same time as me... we all got them together."

This seemed to frustrate Kogoro, and he muttered something before looking away, more annoyed then ever. "He'd better not try anything!"

* * *

><p>"Man... why can't we use our wands now." Kaito moaned as he pulled his own school supplies up the street followed closely by Aoko.<p>

"Because we aren't allowed to, besides, we don't know how to use it!" She reminded him with a frown.

Kaito pouted. "I know I know..." He then stopped and looked up the road checking how far they had left. "Well... we're nearly at your place."

"I can tell, I'm not an idiot!" Aoko said with a frown before her eyes caught someone stood talking to her Dad.

"Mum?" Kaito quickly grabbed his trunks handle again pulling it behind him as Aoko quickly did the same.

"Chikage-San, what are you doing here?"

Chikage turned around and smiled at them as they walked over to her, "Aoko dear, and Kai, I was just talking to Ginzo about your new... school."

Ginzo cleared his throat, "We thought it would be...wise, to have contact with each other about this."

"Mou, tousan!"

Chikage chuckled softly before looking to the two trunks with owl cages sat atop them, "Are these you new school things?"

"Yeah, we just got them." Aoko said, glaring at Kaito. "And I believe Bakaito here already fall in love with them."

Kaito just grinned widely in reply, which caused Ginzo to sweatdrop.

"Well, maybe you should come inside to get something to drink..."

"Yeah, I'm thirsty!" Aoko agreed grabbing her trunk dragging it into the house followed by Chikage and Kaito.

"We've already met people going and one of the teachers." Kaito told them as they moved into the kitchen.

Ginzo looked up from the tea he was making to Kaito. "Really, what kind of person was that teacher of yours?" He asked in a conversational sounding voice, but Kaito and Aoko recognised it as a 'you better have a good answer about him' voice.

"I think he was nice." Aoko said with Kaito nodding in agreement.

"He took us around the shops there to get our stuff and started to explain the way it worked to us."

Ginzo nodded with approval as he handed Chikage a cup of tea which she took before looking back to her son and Aoko.

"So, how long before you have to leave?"

"Didn't they tell? We have only a week, so it isn't much."

"A week huh?" Ginzo muttered with a frown, "They left it really late then."

Kaito nodded remembering the instructions and tickets Harry had left them with "We have to go to Tokyo main station at 10 ish... Potter-sensei said that the train leaves at exactly 11."

"We can get you both there on time, right Ginzo?"

Ginzo nodded in agreement, the station wasn't to far and the trunks and cages could easily fit into his or Chikage's car. "That won't be a problem."

"Thanks!"

The four of them drank their drinks in most silence after that, then Kaito spoke up saying he wanted to take his trunk home and to settle Miyuki into a large cage, plenty being left from when Toichi would keep his countless doves for his shows.  
>Chikage had offered to come help him but he insisted to go on his own and was extremely grateful when she did decide to stay at Aoko's for a bit longer.<p>

He hurried home with his trunk pulling it up the road with him and let himself into the familiar house. A few things where missing from the year jump and some there when they weren't anymore, he must remember not to break that vase this time around, but over all it was all the same.

He pulled his trunk up the stairs, Miyuki hooting at the noise which woke her, then shoved it under his bed and put her cage on top of his chest of drawers. He then opened her cage and held out his arm which she obediently stepped out of the cage to carefully balance on his arm her claws only lightly gripping onto his sleeved arm.

"You can just go stretch your wings for a bit just try and come back while I'm awake okay?"

She clicked her beak in a way Kaito took to be a 'yes' then flew out of the open window.

He watched after her till she was only a tinny speck of white, then turned walking out of his room downstairs. But he didn't leave the house, instead he went into the study and looked to the portrait hung there. He couldn't help but stare a moment, even unmoving the image of Kaito's dad smiling to him made him stop to stare a moment. He then walked up to it slowly and gently rested his hand on it, being sure not to push on it.

"Hey dad..." He muttered to the silent figure. "I'm going away for a bit but there's something I can't leave..."

He then put force on his hand and, with a loud creak the gears turned for the first time in four years and he stepped through into the hidden room.

Kaito looked around as the overhead lights flickered on, even when he had been there he didn't move things from their original places his dad kept them so it all seemed the same, albeit slightly dustier.

"Hehe... just as I remember it..."

He was about to walk through to the closet space when he heard a click and the tape which played to him the first time he had ever entered the room played once again.

_'__It's __been __a __while, __Kaito. __If __you __hear __this, __I__'__m __probably __dying __or __already __dead. __But __Kaito, __there __is __something __I __need __to __tell __you, __I __am __what __you __call __a__t thief. __I'm __the __world-famous __phantom __thief __Kaitou __KID__'_

"It...it's not worn away." Kaito looked over quick to the tape, the blanks from when he had head it all having been filled in, he was going to hear his dad's full message.

'_I'm doing this to stop an organization from gaining a powerful jewel called Pandora, a stone that is said to grand immortality and glows red once you hold it up to a full moon. If you are old enough, I ask you to take the task of finding Pandora and destroying it on your shoulders, but please, be careful. The organization is powerful and dangerous. I love you, Kaito. Be strong for me'_

The tape player beeped as the cassette reached the end of its message and Kaito felt something welling up in his eyes, how many years had it been since he felt that?  
>"...Dad..."<p>

He reached out to take the tape out, much more careful than last time when the tape had all fallen out of it, when the player made a loud beep which made him pull his hand back quick as a voice came out once again.

_'__If __you __still __listen, __please __turn __this __tape __around, __there __is __another __message __for __you __on __the __other __side__'_

"Another side? Could he have..." Kaito reached out with a small frown and gently pressed the eject button. The door clicked open and he just as carefully pulled out the tape and it all came out in one piece. He looked at it a moment but seeing no label he turned it around the placed it back in closing the door and pressing play. There were a few agonizing moments of silence before his dad,s voice spoke out again, Kaito listening like his life depended on it.

'_Kaito, this may sound strange, but I have to tell you about another world not so far away, a world with wizards and witches.'_

"N-no way…"

There was a moments pause before Toichi started again, as if he knew Kaito would need a moment to process it.

'_It __was __the __world __I __was __born__in __Kaito, __though __due __to __circumstances __I __had __to __put __my __wand __aside __and __give __up __on __my __true __magic. __I __know __you __would __have __loved __to __see __real __magic __tricks, __even __though __I __could __only __give __you __muggle __ones__'_ He stopped his talk again with a small chuckle.

"W...wand?"

_'__It __was... __Rather __painful, __and __practicing __magic __tricks __helped __me __to __feel __free __somehow. __In __one __way __I __am __glad __to __find __you __aren't __magical __like __I __am, __there __are __still __some __people __looking __for __me __and __you __having __magical __powers __would __make __it... __complicated. __But __on __the __other __hand __it's __a __shame, __somewhere __I __had __hoped __to __show __you __the __real __thing. __I __still __have __my __wand, __Kaito. __Remember __that __small __wooden __box __I __once __showed __you?__'_

Toichi paused again and Kaito used the pause to try to think back, he had once found an ornate looking box that had been locked at the time no matter what he tried to do to open it. His dad had found him at the time and took it off him simply saying 'it wasn't the time'.

'_It's on a shelf near the desktop, the key is in the drawer beneath it. I want you to take it, son, but do handle it with care. A wizard's wand is like a part of his hand.'_

Toichi took a breath to talk but to Kaito's extreme disappointment the tape reached its end once again and whatever Toichi had said then he would never know. He sat still a moment wondering what could have been said then his mind raced back to what _had_been said. He stood up and in an instant moved across the room and began rooting through the desktops draws almost like a madman,

"Where is it where is it...ah!" His fingers closed over a tinny key, he remembered finding it last time and deciding it had been for a trick set of handcuffs or something. It didn't look like much, a golden colour but no fancy design or anything, but Kaito kept an iron grip on it like it was the most precious item he had ever held including his now lost years as KID.

He opened the drawer above and pushed around the items inside until he found the box again. It was a red wood box with delicate looking patterns of lines swirling and twisting around each other. He set the box down onto the desk then holding back the urge to ram the tinny key into the just as tinny keyhole he put it into the lock and turned. With a small click the lid opened slightly and after taking a small breath Kaito pushed the lid open fully.

Sitting on a black velvet cushion was a long thick wand , it's colour going from a soft red at the base down to a light brown at the tip and along its length was covered in a slightly darker old looking pattern.

"This is d...dad's wand?"

Kaito touched the wand lightly as if to check if it was really there. At his touch the tip glowed lightly and some golden sparks flew out. In Kaitos mind an image came to the front, he was seeing something as if they were in front of him right now. It was his dad, as alive looking as he had been that day before the accident with a wide smile as he held a Kaito much younger than him who was grinning widely at his dad. The image lasted probably less than a second but Kaito retained every detail of it keeping it clear in his memory and the tears which had been teasing to fall before fell freely down his face as he held the box close.

"Thanks dad."

* * *

><p>Hakuba sighed heavily as he leaned his trunk against the outer wall of his house. He stood there a moment to both rest himself and to prepare himself for the 'telling off' his mother would doubtlessly give him then he pressed the intercom and waited for an answer.<p>

'_Who __is __it?__'_

"I…it's me mum..."

Her reply was almost instant and Hakuba could hear the worry that she had been in still in her voice, "Saguru, how did you find it? You have any idea how worried I was about you?"

"Someone dropped me off." Hakuba said mostly to reassure her, after all she didn't know he'd been living here alone for quite some time as far as he was concerned and knew the way around here easily, shop appearances may have changed but the roads layout was the exact same.

He glanced around at the few people walking across the road who were staring looking somewhat baffled by his very old fashioned travel trunk. "Can I come in, I don't want to be stared at..."

"Yeah, come in young man, we have a lot to talk about!"

Hakuba winced as this time he heard not her worry but her anger then quickly walked in as the gates unlocked themselves. He dragged the trunk up the stairs then upon remembering he didn't own a key he knocked on the doors.

His mother was there in an instant, she had probably been waiting for him. She was frowning at him and her hands where on her hips in the traditional 'angry mother' pose and Hakuba couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated by it.

"Start explaining!"

"We'd love to hear your story." He glanced behind his mother and saw his father, staring with an identical look of disapproval and anger.

He couldn't help but wince again at her as he attempted to begin explaining. "I... sorry I ran off..."

"You better be young man." His mother said and Hakuba could tell that despite trying to be angry at him she was strongly holding back the urge to hug him.

Hakuba glanced behind him as he heard a scratching sound and saw Watson, smaller than he remembered her, perched on top of his trunk looking at it curious before looking to him in a way Hakuba felt seemed one of confusion. He glanced again at his trunk then turned back to his parents.

"I...he said someone would explain to you while he took us to get our stuff..."

"Oh, we got our explanation." His father said folding his arms, "A wizard huh? I must say you made the day a little less understandable."

'…_You __have __no __idea...__'_

His mother chose now to drop the serious face and pulled a slight tongue at her husband. "Told you he didn't throw the book!" She said before looking back to Hakuba. "They said you only have a week... nice start for our stay in Japan!" she was trying to keep positive, but both Hakuba and his father could tell she didn't like it.

'_I__'__ve __already __been __living __here __for __years__…' _He couldn't help but think before trying to reassure his mother. "We can send letters and stuff so it's not like you won't hear from me all year..."

"Do you have any idea what they will teach you there?" His father asked.

"Well the books are about things like Transfiguration, Herbology, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures... and the one who took us there said he was a teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts"

"Promise me you'll write a lot, honey."

Hakuba nodded, even when he was older she liked him to contact her often and it was one thing Hakuba didn't seem to mind. "The others got owls that are meant to carry the mail but Potter-sensei said I'd be ok to take Watson." As he said this Watson leaned forwards and gently held his finger in her beak a moment.

"I guess this is the part where it's a bad thing to be a stubborn detective." His father muttered rubbing his head slightly.

"Maybe I _should _have chosen another!" His wife teased clearly to distract herself.

Hakuba thought a moment then quickly put his hand into his pocket pulling out a photograph taken in the Drunken Dragon. "Here, keep this... I'll be seeing loads of them from now on anyway..."

She took the offered photo glancing at it then her eyes widened as she stared at it. "It's moving!"

"Interesting..."

Hakuba couldn't help but smile slightly as his mother giggled slightly at the photo. Aoko had yet again pulled out a mop and was chasing Kaito, "It's like watching a silent movie."

"Be glad you can't hear them..." Hakuba muttered as Kaito jumped over Heiji who then began to silently scream at him making the others in the photo cringe.

The photo seemed to cheer his mother up though and she smiled warmly at Hakuba. "Well, let's get you something to drink, honey." She said before whispering to him. "I think your father needs some time to process this."

"Maybe that's best..." Hakuba whispered back in agreement as he watched his father stare at the photo.

He reached back and Watson flew off down the wide corridor into the kitchen followed by his mother. He grabbed his trunk by the handle, the books thudding against the edge as the angle changed and he went after his mother leaving his father to ponder how the photo worked.

_'__Guess __I __could __read __up __on __these __books __in __the __week__…'_

* * *

><p>Back in the Drunken Dragon Harry was sat at a desk writing away on a piece of parchment. Behind him Heiji walked up looking over his shoulder at the letter.<p>

"Whatcha doin?"

Harry glanced up behind him a moment then dipped his quill and returned to writing. "Travelling to Osaka by muggle means would be one inconvenient and two would probably draw attention so I'm asking the ministry to temporarily link up to a Floo Network." He explained before pausing in his writing and looking to them both. "Either of your houses have a fireplace?"

Kazuha shook her head, "No' me!"

"I 'ave one in tha yard, why ya askin?" Heiji asked curious.

Harry quickly turned back to the note jotting down Heiji's address, he had been told them before coming in case any of them left for home not believing it. "We'll need one to get there..." He explained vaguely before finishing the letter and folding it up. "Fawkes!"

Heiji and Kazuha frowned a moment then jumped back as the spot on the desk next to Harry seemed to randomly decided to burst into bright scarlet flames. It burned for a few seconds and the flames stopped and in the centre of where they had been burning stood a large bird about the size of a swan, its feathers all a deep crimson apart from a splash like marking on the end of its long tail feathers which was golden coloured. Even without an amount of 'Magical Knowledge' Heiji and Kazuha could guess what the bird on the desk in front of them was.

"Is tha…"

"…A phoenix?"

Harry nodded as he stroked the phoenix's head which leaned into his hand enjoying the touch. "This is Fawkes... he came to my help a few years ago and he's stayed with me since. I named him after a phoenix who belonged to a great wizard I knew." He picked up the note which he had put into a envelope and held it out to Fawkes and spoke directly to him. "Okay, get that to the Floo Office please?"

Fawkes nodded taking the letter then once again there was a burst of flames for a few moments and when it cleared the bird was nowhere in sight, Kazuha and Heiji staring at the spot it was in disbelief.

"Sugoi," Kazuha breathed. "Never thought I'd see a real phoenix."

"When yah thought ya'd seen everything..."

Harry chuckled at them both, "You just wait, in my first year I saw a three headed dog...named Fluffy."

"Three headed?" Heiji exclaimed his eyes wide.

"Not exactly a common occurrence so don't worry doubt you'll meet one."

"One ding." Kazuha asked curious "Wha's a Floo Network?"

"Well... it's another way of travelling through fireplaces, basically we go in one come out another...can be a bit messy though... all wizard fireplaces are connected but we have to ask the Ministry for special permission to link a muggle's fireplace."

"Righ..." Heiji muttered still trying to get used to the 'muggle' and 'wizards' thing.

"So, how do we know when dey are done?"

"Fawkes will-"as he had began to answer Kazuha's question there was another burst of flames making Harry jump slightly and a rather self-proud looking Fawkes was stood in the spot again "...come back..."

Harry sighed at Fawkes who seemed to ruffle up his feathers smugly seeing he had made Harry jump and held out a second note to him. "Okay, Fawkes I want you to 'fly' to Osaka, don't go scaring them, and give this note to a woman called Shizuka Hattori, no showing off got it?"

Fawkes stared at him a moment then clicked his beak taking the note from him then he flew out the window disappearing into the sky in seconds.

"So, wha' now?" Kazuha asked Harry as he walked away from the desk to a large fireplace that was a few heads taller than Harry.

"Well, Fawkes should get there before us so they'll be sufficiently warned so we best get going." He reached to the ledge next to the fireplace and picked up what looked like a small plant pot of dust. "Right, come over to the fireplace..."

Heiji and Kazuha grabbed their trunks and owls which had been put at the edge of the room and watching Harry's movements curiously walked up next to him.

"Right, now you have to be careful with this, say it wrong and you'll come out somewhere else..." He said holding out the pot knowing from experience how being unclear can send you to the wrong fireplace. "You have to take a good handful of this powder, stand in the fireplace and then say where your going, in this case its filed under 'Hattori Residence' then drop the powder into the fireplace." He looked to Heiji first. "It's your house so perhaps you should go first?"

"Yeah, righ'..." Heiji stepped forward and took a handful of the powder which when it caught the light seemed to be a silvery colour. He walked over to stand in the fireplace with his stuff next to him despite how ridiculous it made him look. At a nod from Harry he threw the powder down into the bottom of the fireplace. As it hit the dusty stone floor green flames erupted from the small pile. At first he felt scared being stood in the middle of flames as any sane person would but he quickly noticed they were harmless and at a nod from Harry he cleared his throat, "Hattori Residence!"

Kazuha stepped back as the flames roared fully covering Heiji then they died down into nothing with Heiji and his stuff nowhere in sight.

Harry looked into the empty fireplace. "Well, he said it clearly so he could be fine, your turn now."

Kazuha nodded taking a handful and following Heiji's example she stepped into the fireplace and dropped the powder copying Heiji's words, "Hattori Residence!"

At the exact same moment in Osaka Shizuka Hattori looked away quickly from the note she was reading and the large bird who had delivered it to the fireplace outside. A large amount of soot was coming from it followed shortly by a very sooty Heiji who coughed a moment on the floor with his trunk and a cage holding a rather annoyed looking owl following him.

"Heiji!"

Heiji stumbled to his feet still coughing as he moved his stuff out of the way. "I nevah wan' ta do tha' again!"

Mere seconds after Heiji had moved his stuff soot began to be forced out once again and Kazuha quickly followed with her own stuff. She shuddered standing as the soot fell off her and pulled her own trunk and owl away,.

"Tha was weird!"

"Kazuha, are you okay?"

Shizuka went to walk over to them then jumped back as a third person came through the fireplace.

Harry coughed as he slowly sat up, his glasses askew on his nose, "Told you flying is better."

"Yah did..." Heiji agreed, even if he himself had never been flying he doubted when flying you got as covered in soot.

Shizuka looked over Heiji and Kazuha making sure they were both alright then looked quickly to Harry watching him close. He was pulling off his soot covered glasses which had a large crack through one.

"Every time..." He muttered with a frown as he stood up pulling his wand out of his robe pocket then tapping the broken glasses with it, "Reparo!"

"Mum, dis is Potter-san, teacher a tha school I'm goin to."

Shizuka frowned lightly at him as the cracks in his glasses fixed themselves and the soot lifted off before he slipped them back on putting his wand back in his pocket. She then smiled slightly and bowed her head politely as he looked to her. "Nice to meet you Potter-san."

"Err, same to you..." Harry said looking at the large amount of soot in the air and on their clothes, "Sorry about the mess."

"It's fine, Mr. Potter." Heizo said walking up behind Shizuka with his usual expression that would have nearly any criminal confessing in minutes.

Harry however didn't notice him right away instead pulling his wand once again and waving it through the air saying 'scourgify' and all the soot lifted off them into the air then just disappeared. He then turned to face Heizo, "There, sorry again."

Heizo continued to look at Harry with the same look as before then turned to Heiji. "Hand me that trunk." He said before taking it from Heiji and dragging it inside

"Righ'..." Heiji muttered more than slightly annoyed as Fawkes flew out of the window and landed carefully on Harry's shoulder chirping into his ear.

"Maybe I should call mah dad..."

"Ya should'" Heiji agreed as Kazuha pulled out a phone.

"Do you want me to wait?" Harry asked unsure if he should stay around if they had any final questions.

"Yah wan somethin?" Heiji offered.

"Err, no no its fine." Harry said turning to leave. "You better sort things out with your parents..."

Just as Harry was saying this Heizo came back out again. "Abou' tha, bein a teacher, could yah tell me more about tha school?"

Harry couldn't help but feel slightly off about talking to this man who doubtlessly had a 'normal' education in mind for his son planned out but he nodded trying not to show it. "Sure."

"Why don't we all go in then?" Shizuka suggested placing a hand on Heizo's folded arms as if trying to calm him though Harry noticed no physical change in his attitude.

Hattori nodded in agreement glancing to Kazuha who was just closing her phone. "Ya comin?"

"Yeah, okay" She said slipping her phone into her pocket and following Shizuka and Heizo who was dragging her trunk. Harry followed after them with Fawkes sitting on his shoulder having to duck when going through the back door into the kitchen.

The kitchen was neat and well kept but not to the point where it looked unused. Harry took a seat at the table the others were sitting at while Shizuka poured a few cups of tea onto a tray.

"Drinks?" She said offering a few cups to them.

"Yeah thanks," Harry said taking a cup along with Heizo and Kazuha while Heiji just shook his head. They sat in a most silence for a moment having their drinks before Harry decided to break the silence.

"So what would you like to know?"

Heizo lowered his cup and stared again at Harry. "All we heard tha our son has to go to a magic school, so now I wan ta know wha' he'll do dere." He said before calmly drinking his tea again.

"Well, I teach students how to defend themselves against other spells, and he'll also learn loads of other things... potions, charms... there are loads of different subjects like in a mu... normal school."

Heizo nodded still staring at Harry making Heiji deadpan him.

"Dad, ya creepin' him out!"

As if agreeing Fawkes chirped then seemed to glare at Heizo a moment but Harry stroked his head softly and he seemed to relax.

"I do?" Heizo asked Harry with a small smile, "Ya don' ave a conscience, do yah, Mr. Potter?"

"Dad, keep tha fer yah interrogations."

Heizo ignored Heijis warning, "It's mah job ta be scary, Mr. Potter."

_'__A __job __you __do __brilliantly __from __what __I __can __see__' _Harry thought but he made sure to keep that thought to himself.

At this point the term 'saved by the bell' is the easiest thing to say as the front door bell rang making Kazuha stand up.

"Ah, tha's probably mah dad."

"Then go bring him through here please Kazuha." Shizuka said and Kazuha stood up going to the door. A few short moment later she returned closely followed by Toyama who looked to the small group gathered around the table his eyes resting on Harry a moment longer taking a good guess from the robes that he was one of the 'wizards.'

"Not interrupting, am I?" he asked walking up to them.

"No, no of course not." Shizuka assured before looking to Heizo. "Heizo was just _talking _to Mr. Potter here..."

Harry stood up and walked around the table to be stood next to him and away from Heizo and offered his hand to "Harry Potter, teacher at Hoguwatsu."

Toyama smiled as he shook Harry's hand. "Yah caught a nice group ere, Mr. Potter. Policemen are quite tha stubborn type."

"I'm learning that," Harry muttered making Toyama laugh.

* * *

><p>Back in Beika Shinichi finally reached his house pushing open then front gate grateful to finally be home, his arm was getting tiered from dragging his trunk and his owls cage who at Ran's suggestion was now named Conan. He sighed as he finally reached his door and pulled out his key.<p>

'_At least now I can figure some things out…'_

"Shin-chan!"

Shinichi blinked a moment before he felt arms grab him around the sides then proceed to hug the air right out of him. "M-mum?"

Yusaku chuckled from behind Yukiko, wearing the glasses which in a few years would have become 'Conan's' glasses, "Hello son, thought we'd come over."

"D-dad? How long have you two been here?"

Yusaku paused glancing at his watch before returning to his drink. "A few hours, give or take."

"Why, don't you like us being back?" Yukiko asked with a pout finally releasing her son from her hug.

"I'm just surprised, that's all."

"_You_ are surprised?" Yusaku asked with raised eyebrows, "I never thought Yukiko's driving could be caught up with."

"…They caught up with..?" Shinichi blinked in disbelief at his dad who only shrugged.

"He claimed his engine was powered by 'dragon's fire.'"

"Well, it's nice to have a change now and then." Yukiko said with an uncaring air brushing it off as if she could think of a hundred more interesting things to talk about, which she probably could.

"Is that possible?"

"You tell us, Mr. Wizard"

Shinichi deadpanned her. "It's not like I know more than you..."

Yusaku smirked glancing at his trunk and owl who was still asleep, "Got all your stuff?"

"Yeah, a professor from school and two students helped us pick them up."

"How nice, already making friends huh?" Yukiko asked with a very wide grin, "My Shin-chan gets around in no time."

"Mum..."  
>Yusaku smirked sitting down on a chair next to the phone, "So, what's going on, where and when?"<p>

"We have a week before we need to go to the main train station of Tokyo, where the train to school leaves at eleven."

"A week? That's not much..." Yukiko muttered pouting slightly before a sleepy hoot from Conan drew her eyes to his trunk.

"Well until then you better show you mum your new school things before she tears open that trunk." Yusaku suggested with a smirk.

"Mou, Yusaku!"

Shinichi sighed at her then walked over to his trunk carefully moving Conan's cage off the top and lying it down to open it. "Fine, I'll show you."

A week passed and as it does with every year Tokyo main station found itself full of parents and their kids with old fashioned trunks and bizarre pets who don't seem to board any train out.

* * *

><p>Leaning against one of the walls with a trolley carrying a trunk and cage, Kaito was looking out across the station trying to spot any of the others. It wasn't a long wait before he spotted someone.<p>

"Aoko, over here!"

Aoko looked over then waved wide at him rushing over, her father following with her trolley, "Kaito!"

"Morning Aoko." Chikage said watching Ginzo walk up.

"Have you been here for long.?" He asked putting Aoko's trolley next to Kaito's.

"Oh, about 5 minutes, Kai's been really excited..."

Kaito rubbed his head slightly, he had been up early excited and Chikage had ended up taking him once he woke her accidentally making noise dragging his trunk down the stairs, "Sorry mum."

Chikage sighed but there was a clear amused smirk on her face. Kaito smiled at her then turned his eyes back to the busy station. "Ain't seen any of the others yet..."

Aoko nodded looking as well, "Now you mention it, where would they be now?"

"Hey, Saguru, aren't those the two from the picture? She's the girl swinging the mop right?"

Kaito and Aoko looked over quick to a blond haired woman was walking over looking rather excited and at her side was Hakuba behind him a man pushing a trolley with a rather indignant looking Watson sat in a cage.

"Yes, and the other one is here too..." Hakuba sighed eyeing Kaito.

"Hey Haku!"

"Hi, Hakuba-kun!"

Hakuba nodded politely to Aoko as he walked up next to them, "Good morning Nakamori."

Kaito waited a moment then frowned at the lack of greeting for him then smirked dangerously and with a quick flick of his wrist Hakubas hair was a pillar-box red.  
>"Kaito!"<p>

Kaito winced back from Aoko still with a grin while Hakuba simply sighed, his mother staring at his hair in bafflement.

"Even though red suits you, you should go and wash your hair, Saguru."

Kaito grinned wider at her comment then looked to Hakuba, "If your mum's this cool how are you so boring?"

"Blame his father hun." She said with a smile.

"I won't take that as an insult." said man said standing behind her, making her turn to him with a playful frown.

"You should!"

"H-Hakuba-Keibu?"

Hakuba's dad looked up to Ginzo frowning a short moment before he recognised him and smiled, "Ah, Nakamori Ginzo, it's been a while. Nice way to meet again."

"Are you...Ginzo Nakamori? I worked with you on a few KID cases, Yusaku Kudo."

The men turned to Yusaku as he joined them, Shinichi and Yukiko just behind him.  
>"Ah, mister Kudou, of course I remember."<p>

Shinichi watched his dad a moment as he caught up slightly with the other two then looked back to the group only then noticing Hakuba's most recent hair shade.  
>"Don't ask…"<p>

Shinichi was about to ask anyway when Yukiko caught him staring, "Shin-chan, no staring!"

Shinichi groaned slightly as Hakuba's mum recognised her, "Oh, you're that actress, right?"

"Yes I am!"  
>"Ah, you're that pretty o..." Kaito quickly stopped himself as he saw a shadow of a glare pass over her face. "...pretty young lady who took lessons from dad!"<p>

"Right." Yukiko muttered still feeling slightly miffed, "you called me oba-san..."

Let it not be said in his time as a teenaged magician and as Kaitou KID Kaito didn't learn quick recovery, he bowed low to Yukiko with a smile. "Ah do forgive me, I was but a young child and did not understand true beauty when I saw it." He flicked his wrist and held out a rose to her which she then took with a smile.

"Well, at least you understand now."

"Yukiko-san!"

Yukiko looked away from the rose and sweatdropping Shinichi went to Ran who was hurrying to them with Eri next to her and Kogoro following behind with her trolley.

"Ran-chan! How are you doing?"

"I'm okay, thanks!"

"It's nice to see you in the country Yukiko." Eri said.

Yukiko grinned happily. "Well, it's not every day you hear your son is going to another school, so we decided to stop by. Guess what? They actually were able to catch up with me!"

"Knowing you mum, that isn't anything good..."

"Tha School really caught some good ones."

"Ran-chan!"

The last of their group finally arriving, Heiji and Kazuha walked up to them their parents just behind, Kazuha wasting no time in running up to Ran talking while Heiji just grinned at Shinichi giving the 'usual greeting'

"Oi, Kudou, yah confessed already?"

Shinichi promptly turned beet stuttering out. "B-baro!" while Kaito chuckled at him before turning to Heiji with a smirk.

"And have you Hei-chan?"

Now it was Heiji's turn to turn red as Kaito laughed at him, "I' -I... I' ain't like tha!"

Hakuba's mum smiled at them then glanced down at her wristwatch. "Well, maybe we should go and look for." She pulled out Hakuba's ticket from her pocket, "Platform 2 1/3 before you guys miss the train!"

"Brilliant idea!" Hakuba agreed but he cast his eyes sceptically around, "Only there 'is' no 2 1/3 as far as I can see..."

"Then you should look harder!"

They all looked around just in time to see a trolley race past with Yuri pushing it with one hand grabbing Heiji by his arm to drag him to the wall he was stood by then as they were all expecting a great crash the two of them disappeared into the wall leaving them to stare at it baffled.

"...What the..."

Shinichi sighed slightly, "Well, we should have known." And leaving Hakuba to gather his mind again he walked up to the wall, tested the tip of the trolley against the brick wall, then took a breath and shoved it into the wall following after it.

He couldn't help but wince as he walked into the wall, an odd feeling of coldness surrounding him as he passed through then as soon as it came it went away as he heard hundreds of voices all talking at once mixed in with owl hoots, cats meows, and countless other sounds mixed in. He looked around, then seeing Heiji quickly moved his trolley just in time as his parents closely followed by Ran and Eri came through onto the platform.

Heiji was still slightly disoriented and attempting to regain his bearings before out of the crowd Kirsti walked over to them.

"Ah, Yuri!" She shouted grinning before spotting Heiji, "and Heiji, where are the others?"

"They're all on the other side!"

"Correction, not all of us are..." Shinichi added as Heiji finally freed his arm that was still in Yuri's hold.

"Ah Shinichi, are you all coming through then?"

Shinichi nodded hearing a few others follow through the wall behind him as his parents walked up to them.

"You must be the students Shin-chan talked about."

Kirsti nodded to Yukiko, "Yeah, I'm Teshigawa Kirsti and this is Iwamoto Yuri!"

Yuri smiled nodding her head as her name was said then looked back out to the bustling crowd. "Tousan should be around here with Kaasan and Reece-Kun... I'll go looking for them, see you guys on the train! "

"Yuri wa... Ahh gone again," Kirsti sighed sweatdropping as the crowd swallowed her. She then turned to the others as Kazuha, Hakuba, Kaito, and Aoko all finally walked up, "Er, guess I'll take your trunks and owls… or hawk..."

"Tha woul' be good." Kazuha agreed as Kirsti grabbed her trolley putting a cage with a barn owl sleeping in it back on top before pushing off down the platform. "This way then!"

"Oi, stay close Ahoko!" Kaito called behind him as they moved into the crowd.

"Bakaito, I can take care of myself!"

"Bags here!"

Fortunately, the shouts volume startled both Kaito and Aoko stopping the argument before it really had a chance to start much to Hakuba's relief. Kirsti stopped her trolley in between a large pile of trunks and cages taking a smaller bag off it leaving the trolley in the middle.

"Just leave them in the pile and the trunks will be in your dorms when you get there and birds will all be put into the owlery."

They nodded moving their trolleys taking the bags they were told to keep their robes in to change into on the way there.

"So, now what?" Hakuba asked standing up from the cage Watson was sat in.

"Well now...now we hope Yuri managed to get a compartment," Kirsti muttered looking at the train's windows attempting to see if she had one of them.

"Train will be departing soon! Will all students please board the train!"

They looked out over as they saw their parents making their ways over to them. Yukiko smiling wide at Shinichi though there was a faint worry. "Good luck, shin-chan!"

"I'll be fine mum..." Shinichi muttered as Chikage hugged Kaito close.

"Write home okay?"

Kaito nodded into her hug, "I will, promise."

"I'll try not to make my letters too dull mum..." Hakuba muttered.

"You'd better! Don't try to make them too weird either, I don't think your dad can cope with that." She smiled slightly at her husband and even Hakuba had to smile, after all it was true.

"Be careful, okay hun?" Ran nodded to her mum, not trusting her voice so she hugged her instead. Kogoro watched then looked down.

"Try to learn how to change sake back soon."

Ran laughed slightly letting go of her mum, Kogoro had named the hamster sake cup as if calling it that name enough would change it back. "Love you dad, and you too mum." She said also hugging Kogoro who was having a hard time not being emotional.

"Good luck son."

Heiji glanced at his dad and snorted slightly, "I don' need I'."

"Just keep an eye on my daughta alrigh'?"

"Dad I can take care o' ma'self!" Kazuha said with a frown indignantly.

"Bye dad, don't try to fall apart without me." Aoko said with a joking smile at her clearly emotional father.

"I'll try..."

Chikage smiled at the pair of them, "Don't worry dear, I'll keep an eye on him."

"Hurry up guys! The train's leaving!"

Aoko looked to the door where Yuri was looking out then smiled to her dad before grabbing Kaito's arm pulling him onto the train. Kaito moved to the side to let the others in the door then looked out of the small open window next to it.

"Bye mum!"

"Good luck son!" Yusaku shouted as Shinichi closed the door behind him, turning to smirk confidently at him in a silent conversation before following Yuri, Kirsti, and the others down the trains corridor.

"Come on, quickly!" Yuri said as the whistle blew and the train started moving. She opened the door to a fairly large compartment with only one boy sat in it looking out the window, his hair slightly messy light brown as his darker brow eyes watched someone out in the crowd.

Kirsti walked in moving to the window, "Oh you got this one, nice job." She said before turning to the boy, "Hey Reece."

The boy, Reece, blinked then looked to her with a smile. "Hey Kirsti, good summer?

"Yeah!" Kirsti said as Yuri moved to lean out the window slightly to wave out it to her parents. She turned to the others who were still stood in the doorway. "Oh these guys are starting school this year but they'll be with us, laties."

Reece nodded, then they looked out the window again seeming to see who he was watching again waving slightly Kirsti also waving to Frank and a woman who looked like her with a different hair and eye colour then the train moved out of the station and the crowd of parents pulled away replaced with trees. Later if any of the seven of them would wonder how after pulling out of Tokyo they went straight into what seemed like woodland, they'd peg it down to magic.

**Juria: Awesome...  
>Phantom + Kirsti: ...*sat staring at empty box* guess...<br>Juria: *quickly hides her half full one* Well, stay tuned, because we have enough material to write twenty chapters!  
>Phantom: ...*falls down alseep at thought of work*<br>Juria: We can still work on it together...  
>Kirsti: if you didnt then we'd never got to the school with the rate she writes,<br>Phantom: sorry readers...  
>Juria: maybe I should hug you... *stretches arms*<br>Phantom: *pulls 'black phantom' cape over head* nooo!  
>Juria: Then write... *insert evil laughter and chase*<br>Yuri: O_O  
>Kirsti: ...scary...<br>Yuri: D-don't forget to review... *hides***


	5. Welcome to Hoguwatsu

**Purplebunny93 – Phantom: take a while but try to fit as much in one chapter as i can without cramming it, hope you like~  
>Yuri: Yeah yeah yeah... *nods, staring at something*<br>Phantom: ...?  
>Yuri: ... *stares up* Huh? What?<br>Phantom: what are you doing?  
>Yuri: That's a secret~<br>Phantom: …*confused*  
><strong>

**Kayla 44 - Yuri: That's because I hate things being too obvious~  
>Phantom: and we like messing with them~<br>Yuri: Yay for messing~**

**Athina Dark-Angel of Death - Phantom: aye that was a point that we thought on...mainly because if i remember right it started on me asking what house Hakuba would be in if he was in Hogwarts...was that how it started?  
>Yuri: No, I was starting some kind of 100 dc cross-drawings challenge I never finished and thought on crossing them with <span>Harry Potter<span>~  
>Phantom: ah so it was you who asked~ me here stealing credit as usual XD<br>Yuri: Though we decided on who was in which pretty quickly.**

* * *

><p><strong>Phantom: *cape swirl + bow* welcome to the next chapter viewers~<br>Kirsti: ...you took bloody ages *phantom face falls*  
>Juria: But at least she worked on it~<br>Kirsti: true~  
>Phantom: shall we just get on with the story...?<br>Juria: sounds like a plan~ *quickly sketches first scene so story can start***

Chapter 5

Once they were pulled out of the station and the mass of adults Yuri had retaken her seat while Reece turned to the newcomers.

"I'm Reece Todd." He said nodding his head politely, "You are?"

"I'm Hattori Heiji an' dis is Toyama Kazuha."

"I'm Kaito Kuroba and this is Ahoko."

"BaKaito! I'm Aoko Nakamori."

"I'm Kudou Shinichi," Shinichi said quickly over Kaito's retort cutting the argument off, "this is Mouri Ran, and the blond haired boy is Hakuba Saguru."

"Sit down, there's plenty of space." Kirsti offered as they began to file in from the door.

Hakuba taking a seat next to Reece so as to avoid sitting too close to Kaito, who smirked as soon as he noticed Hakuba had done so.

"We took the largest." Yuri said proudly putting her and Kirsti's bags on the top rack as she passed it, sitting with her cat box next to her while she noticed Kaito's bag which seemed to be holding a bit more than his clothes if the box shape was anything to go by. "What's in that bag?"

Kaito blinked a moment snapping his mind back to it then covered it slightly with his arm. "Err, some stuff I wanted to bring."

"Couldn't you just put them in your trunk?" Aoko asked receiving the expected response, Kaito sticking out his tongue.

Kirsti and Yuri chuckled slightly at the behaviour. Reece smirking slightly then they looked at the cat box between Yuri and the wall of the train as it purred loudly and a paw batted at the gate. "I think Hei-Chan wants to go out." She said making Reece and Kirsti look at her confused.

"Hei-chan?"

"Aka Sweety." She sighed opening the door allowing the ragdoll cat out, its fur patterned with soft red points.

"It's cute," Aoko cooed as it hopped down to the floor of the compartment enjoying a stretch as Yuri smiled at him.

"And he knows it."

Kaito smirked from Heiji to the cat amused. "Hello Hei-chan." He said as the cat jumped onto his lap with a 'Prow' then purring happily as Kaito started stroking him behind his ears while smirking amused at Heiji.

"I hope the food cart passes by soon!"

Kazuha looked over to Yuri curious. "Wha kind of food do 'dey sell?"

"Only all the best sweets ya can get." Kirsti told her with a grin as Reece began counting some examples on his fingers.

"Licorice wands, cauldron cakes, bertie bott's every flavour beans, chocolate frogs, sugar quills... all sorts."

"Chocolate frogs?"

While Kirsti continued to try to explain some of the examples to Shinichi and the rest, Aoko eyed the bag which Kaito had lying down next to him under his arm. Aoko glanced to Kaito's face, then seeing he wasn't paying her attention she reached to take it.

Kaito however, had grown somewhat paranoid and very alert to movement in the edge of his vision after his years as KID. Seeing Aoko's hand in his eye corner he grabbed hold of the bag and glared at her.

Aoko fixed her own glare back at him, "Kaito! What did you take?"

"He said I could have it!" Kaito then blinked, realising he was growing angry with Aoko unrightly. He sighed and sat back in his seat taking his arm off the top of the bag, "Go on, take it out."

Aoko stared at him a moment, the others all having fallen silent watching them. Then when Kaito didn't move she reached over and took the bag from beside him and pulled it open. On the top was the grey jumper and cloak. She moved about the clothes and from under them she pulled out a long red wooden box and could see under it a cassette tape along with KID's monocle, the fabric it was wrapped in to protect it pulled when she had grabbed it with the box.

She studied the box in her hands a moment then looked to Kaito. "What is this?"

"Open it and you'll see."

Doing as he said she pulled on the lid which opened with a soft click and she looked upon the patterned wand on its black velvet cushion. She frowned to herself looking the wand over.

"This is... Where did you get this?"

Kaito didn't answer right away, Hakuba leaning over with a hand out. "May I?"

When Kaito didn't show signs of objecting Aoko nodded and carefully held the box out to him. "Sure..."

Hakuba took the box and looked inside, Yuri looking too over his shoulder. "...a wand?"

"Wow, must have been really expensive."

"I found it about a week ago; dad left it for me... never found it the 'first' time." Kaito explained.

"You mean…"

"…'e was?"

Kaito nodded at Shinichi and Heiji, "Yeah, said he hid it to stay safe. I'm not sure about the powers, but when he had his night job he had to hide a lot so maybe it got buried with the rest."

"Seeing that wand he could easily ask for help," Yuri said, "so far I've only seen one person with a wand like this and she seems to come from a wealthy family."

Kaito took the box back from Hakuba, trailing his fingers over it again. "Said he wanted to show me real magic one day... guess he'd be overjoyed if he knew." He said, a small but sad smile on his face as he spoke.

"Maybe we could ask Yamashita-senpai about it... Do you remember, K-chan, when she told us it was a family wand?" Yuri suggested.  
>"Ah yes," Kirsti said, "She teaches divination!"<p>

Kaito frowned confused, "'family wand'?"

Yuri nodded, "Yeah, her wand was a bit like this: blackish to a pale brown on the tip with a grey design of swirls. She said it was family tradition to let them be made like that. I also know she turned her back on her family. They seem to have a history of hating Muggles and she disagreed with that."  
>"Wait… would that mean..." Hakuba said frowning along with Shinichi,<p>

"His father ran away because he fell in love with a... muggle?"  
>Aoko glanced to Kaito, the surprise at learning of his gathers background showing on his face.<p>

"As I said, we need to ask Yamashita-senpai."

Kirsti nodded "We can talk to her tomorrow,"

There was a long moment of silence, the spoken words hanging heavily in the air of the compartment. Then the thick atmosphere was broken by a playful mew as he batted lightly at Kaito's hand. Kaito blinked out of his mood then smiled at him stoking his head as he curled up next to him purring himself to sleep.

Talk picked up after that, Kirsti, Reece, and Yuri telling each other about their summers asking the others questions and having small conversations, books what they like and the such. It was stopped however when there was a nock outside the door.

"Food cart. Would you like something?"

"Finally," Kirsti said with a grin standing up and pulling open the door.

"We'll get the supply of food!" Yuri said before following Kirsti out into the corridor. After a moment they returned with a wealth of brightly coloured strange looking sweets in their arms. "Help yourself~"

Reece stared as they pulled out a table from a slot, one the others noted shouldn't physically be able to hold a table of that length, "Think you've got enough?"

Kirsti chuckled as they placed the stuff on the table then grabbed a brightly striped box with equally brightly coloured bean shaped sweets inside. "Take a chance Yuri!" She said with a smirk holding the box out to her.

Yuri reached to the box and took from the top then put it in her mouth. She then instantly spat it out grimacing, "Eww, spinach!"

Kirsti laughed at her before offering it to Reece, "Your go Reece."

"D-do I have to?"

"Oh go on we all will."

Reece hesitated, then looked at Kirsti and took one from the box quickly eating it, "...Tomato, could be worse..."

"Naww, why couldn't I get the tomato?" Yuri pouted before taking the box from a protesting Kirsti and held it out to Kaito. "Your turn!"

"...'Every' flavour?" He asked reading the box.

"Yup, just try, its fun!"

Kaito eyed the box then took one of the eating then frowning at the taste produced. "...Broccoli?"

Yuri laughed slightly at Kaito's confused face then offered the box to Kirsti. "K-chan!"

Kirsti plunged her hand into the box taking out one eating it without even looking at it."Sardine…"

Before any of the three could comment they jumped up as Kaito yelped loudly jumping in his own seat.

Aoko smirked at him before turning to them, "Don't talk about f-i-s-h please, he's afraid of them."

Yuri chuckled slightly but didn't push, instead passing the box around the group several times, them reacting with laughter and jealousy at some of the produced flavours. When the box was empty, ending on a remarkably normal flavour of strawberry for Ran, Yuri reached to a pile of purple and gold coloured boxes picking one up. "Chocolate frog time!" She said with a grin.

Kirsti caught the box Yuri threw over to her with an equal grin. "Oh, if anyone gets a Quong Po card let me know I've been after him for ages."

"Card?"

Yuri passed Hakuba a box as she explained. "Along with the chocolate frog there's a card! Here, see for yourself!"

She then opened her own box and instantly a brown coloured form leaped from the box landing in the space of the seat besides her. "You're not going anywhere!" She went to grab it but the frog slipped between her fingers, "Ugh, get it!"

Kirsti and Reece both attempted to grab it the others all staring at the frog that let out a croak seeing the hands and a large leap landing squarely on Heiji's nose.

Shinichi held back a laugh at the face Heiji was making and reached out trapping the frog in his hand giving it to Yuri, "Here..."

"Thanks." Yuri said taking a bite of the frogs leg it stilling instantly. Once the frog was eaten she pulled from the bottom of the box a card looking at the front of it before pouting, "Mou, I got Potter-Sensei again!"

"Well he's recently added so there'll be a few." Kirsti said opening her own.

"But I have him three times already!" She said before looking at Hakuba who had gotten his own card out. "Who did you get?"

Hakuba looked at his own card. On it was a very lifelike image of a balding old man in a long dark blue robe. Behind him was a cauldron that was actually bubbling slightly smoke rising and Hakuba blinked in slight surprise but then decided it would be harder to find an image that didn't move than one that did from now on. He turned over the card to read the back.  
>"I've got Paracelsus... an alchemist."<p>

"Hattori?"

Hattori was staring at the hollow insides of the half eaten frog then at Yuri's voice looked up then quickly ate the rest pulling out his card, "I go' some guy called Dumbledore…"

"Got him loads," Kirsti said, "Dumbledore was the head teacher of Hogwarts, the original Hoguwatsu. He taught Potter-Sensei at school."

"Really?" Kazuha asked, not looking at her box as she opened it her frog jumping from the box to the open window escaping out, "Whoops..."

"Ah, its ok, it happens all the time." Kirsti assured getting her another box as Kazuha looked at the card. It had a Chinese looking man with a long slender red golden dragon behind him stood over an amount of golden eggs, the man holding one in his hands. Kazuha turned the card over and looked at the description, "Ah, its tha' Quong Po guy!"

"Really!" Kirsti asked excitedly, not noticing Reece sigh slightly in disappointment.

Shinichi pulled his out, then turned it over to see the name, "They even have little facts on the back." he said reading quickly the information that had came with his 'Godric Gryffindor'  
>"Yeah, read Potter-Sensei's," Kirsti said passing him Yuri's unwanted one. Shinichi took it and turned the card over reading it aloud.<p>

"_The first wizard to survive the Killing Curse, earning the title 'The Boy Who Lived.' Most famously, for the defeat of the most dangerous dark wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort in 1998 and his work and revolutionisation of the Ministry of Magic.'"_

"He did all that?" Aoko asked impressed.

"That's just a short version."

"Yeah, but he doesn't talk about it much." Reece said after Yuri. "First years tend to question him loads but after that questions tend to lessen."

"You only said that because you questioned him to death last year!" Yuri protested making Reece turn a shade of red.

"Well, so did you!"

"True."

"You two..." Kirsti muttered with a sweatdrop before passing Kazuha a second box. "Here, take the card and the frog for Quong Po."

Kazuha passed her the card and Kirsti took it with a very happy grin and let out a sound of excitement.

"Is she often like this?" Hakuba asked Yuri as she turned over the card reading the information over.

"She can be worse than me!"

"Tha' says enough..." Heiji muttered as Reece pulled open his box absently looking at it.

"Ah, Hermione Granger."

"What does it say?" Hakuba asked.

_"'For aiding Harry Potter and Ron Weasley in their attempt to destroy the Horcruxes and the subsequent defeat of Voldemort. Also, for eradicating pro-pureblood laws at the Ministry of Magic and campaigning for the rights of non-human beings such as house-elves.'"_

They opened the last few boxes after that, reading the information and then went through what was left. Shortly after the last of the liquorice wands were being eaten with Kirsti cringing at it there was the sound of a bell ringing out along the corridors.

"Ah, uniform time!" Yuri said standing and getting her bag before looking to the boys. "Can the girls have some privacy please?"

Hakuba grabbed his own bag then noticing a smirk on Kaito's face gave him a warning frown, "Don't."

Yuri looked at Hakuba and Kaito confused "Huh?"

"Kaito, if you do that, you're screwed!" Aoko warned further confusing the others.

"Do Wha'?"

Kaito hummed innocently at Kazuha's question, "Nothing."

Reece raised his eyebrows as he got his own bag then made his way to the door, "Come on this way." He said leading them outside into a spare room where they quickly got changed pulling their jumpers and robes over the clothes they had been wearing under, Recess robes being Blue and Bronze coloured standing out against the others plain black robes.

Back in the compartment the girls they all quickly pulled on their uniforms Kirsti and Yuri having black jeans instead os skirts. They were just putting their bags back up on the above rack there was a soft knock at the door.

"Took you guys a while." Yuri said opening the door letting them back in.

"We had to keep someone 'in' the room towards the end." Hakuba explained Kaito giving him an innocent smile.

"I was only going to wait outside."

"Good job, Hakuba-kun." Aoko said giving Kaito a small hit.

"Meanie."

Yuri laughed slightly then sat back in her seat. "So you'll go on boat, wonder what house you'll be in."

"Boat!" Kaito asked his eyes widening slightly.

"Don't worry, there's nothing there that's gonna hurt you." Yuri assured him.

"Besides, no one's ever... recently fallen in." Reece said, only remembering about the student who fell in half way through saying it.

"If you'll behave I'll keep you in the boat." Aoko said with a smirk.

"...Shin-chan can we share a boat?"

"How would that help?" Shinichi asked confused.

"You can sit in-between us." Kaito said in a way that made it sound like he thought it would solve everything causing Shinichi to facepalm at him.

After the others had finished laughing, Reece glanced out of the window. It had become very dark out now but up ahead they could see a light shining out.

"Ah, I can see the light at the station, we're almost there."

"So now we have to go on boat?" Aoko asked, looking at the old western styled platform as they pulled into it.

"Yeah, but not us. It's a welcome on Hoguwatsu thing."

"Yeah, you have to go with the first years to be sorted then you can sit down." Kirsti said after Yuri. "We're all in different houses so you'll probably be sat with one of us for the feast."

"I wonder where you guys will be sorted in..."

"Are there many houses?" Shinichi asked.

"There are four, mine's is called Gurihindoru."

"I'm in Reibunkuro…"

Yuri then cut in. "Gurihindoru's for the courageous, Reibunkuro for the wise, Surizerin for the cunning and Haffurupafu for the loyal! *very proud* I'm a Haffurupafu!"

"Each house has their own dorms to sleep in and stuff, but they should tell you about it at the school."

The explanation was stopped as the train let out a large amount of steam as it pulled up to its platform and the doors were pulled open and a man's loud and powerful voice shouted over the noises.

"All first year students here please!"

"Come on, we better go." Reece said standing putting his back over his shoulder. The rest did the same and he pulled open the door heading out to the platform with the steady stream of students. Next to the door was a pile of the carry on bags which Reece instructed the others to place their bags in too. They did so, but Aoko noticed Kaito take the wand box and monocle from the bag slipping them into his robes large pockets. Before she could say anything Kaito walked off following after Reece who was being pulled by Yuri who was going to the man who was shouting for the first years.

He was stood at the end of the platform with a lantern in hand. He was a very tall man, easily head and shoulders over most others and wore a long light brown coat which the bottom of it was stained with mud. Beside him lay two dogs, one a husky, the other a German Shepherd who watched the students gathering around their master.

"Hi Tae-san, got some laties coming your way!" Yuri said, still dragging a confused Reece with her.

"Ah, always good to have any students." the man said looking to them, "Names Tae, I'm the grounds and keys keeper here."

"...Tall..." Kaito muttered under his breath making Heiji roll his eyes.

"Tha's an understatement..."

"What are you two saying?"

Heiji looked behind him, Yuri was moving away from whispering something to Reece who was now blushing heavily. Yuri giggled then turned to Kirsti, "Nothing important, come on!"

"Oi wait!"

"And there they go..." Hakuba sighed, watching Kirsti run into the crowd after her friends. Tae looked over the group in front of him counting the students there.

"Right, just a couple more... there we're all here."

"That's a lot of students..." Shinichi said looking at the other younger students around him.

Though similar to when he was Conan's age, he was slightly short for his age the group of them was still taller then the others.

Tae chucked at him, "It's a huge school," He said before shouting over the chatting children, "Alright, stick close and don't wander off, follow me!"

They started up the path, the stone of the platform giving way to a worn dirt path. Kazuha looked around nervously at the group, most the others were staring at them. "I don' like dem starin at us..."

Kaito noticed Aoko nodding in agreement then glanced over at the others. One boy at the back seemed far less nervous then the rest, Kaito smirked seeing him and looked ahead smirking as the boy's hair turned red.

"Not any more."

The boy blinked when all the others began to look at him then seeing a piece of his hair that hung in front of his eyes and grinned looking around for who did it.

"Sugoi! Can you teach me that trick? Which spell did you use?"

Kaito blinked at the reaction not being what he expected. "Err... I didn't... it's nor...muggle magic."

"Then you're very good!"

"Don't try to boost his ego please..." Aoko muttered, but Kaito was already grinning widely at the boy,.

"I'm Kaito Kuroba, magician." He said offering his hand to the boy who shook it happily.

"Yasuda Haruki! I'm a Muggleborn!"

Tae cleared his throat loudly to regain their attention. They were now stood at the edge of a docking area, several large-ish row boats were lining the edge, "Okay, climb in one and try not to dunk each other." He said before climbing into the middle boat, the two dogs jumping in with him.

Shinichi climbed into one besides Tae along with Hattori, Kazuha, and Ran. Kaito taking the one on the opposite side eyeing the water nervously for any movement other than the wind pushing the water along.

"If I make sure the fish stay away, will you relax a bit?" Aoko asked smirking when Kaito winced at the word alone.

"I swear I won't as much as dye Haku's hair as long as you don't dunk me!"

" Deal!" Aoko said as she took her seat Hakuba sitting alongside once he heard the deal.

Tae watched over all the boats as the rest all got themselves into them, Haruki sitting in the same boat as Kaito. "Ok, everyone in? Then let's go." He pulled a dark brown wand from his pocket and tapped his boat. At once his boat began to move forwards along with the others.

"Sugoi!"

All the new students in their boats leaned out of the boats staring ahead at the outcrop of land that the boats were heading to. Well, almost all of them.

"Not as willing to be amazed now are you?" Hakuba said with a smirk to Kaito, who was sat squarely in the middle of the boat.

"Shut it."

Hakuba chuckled and was about to say more, but he then spotted a long scaled tail of a surfaced fish going back into the water and decided to avoid sending Kaito into a panic possibly sending himself and the others in the boat overboard he decided to stop teasing him for it.

The boats all turned to go around the outcrop and even Kaito's attention was pulled from the water to the huge castle looming out ahead of them. It was more than impressive. Its towers all glowing from the warm lights inside.

"Sugoi," Kazuha breathed Heiji nodding slightly.

"I's ... nice..."

"I'll say that's an understatement..." Shinichi said smiling at Ran slightly who was staring in awe then he glanced over to the other boat and was slightly surprised to see Kaito leaning out of the boat over the water staring at the castle.

"It's... its brilliant!"

"And huge!"

Tae chuckled at Kaito and Aoko. "That's Hoguwatsu, your school and home for the next few years!" He shouted happily as the boats seemed to pick up speed heading to a second boat house.

"I wouldn't' mind livin' ere..." Heiji said with a grin.

The boats then began to slow until they came to a soft stop along the wooden platform at the edge. Tae climbed out of his along with his two dogs. "Alright, all out and mind the gap between the boat and the wood."

With a course of 'Yes' all the students carefully made their way out of the boats to stand in a group on the side.

Ran looked around as she got out, and saw the thick trees of a forest surrounding the castle from one side, whatever was within the trees hidden by the blackness inside. She moved closer to Shinichi with a small shiver, "though that place looks..."

"Scary." Kazuha finished, not noticing the slight blush Shinichi now had.

"Now, I'll lead you up to the castle where a professor will lead you into the hall where you will be sorted into the houses." Tae said before leading them up another dirt path.

Hakuba stared up at the school, counting the amount of windows trying to figure how many floors there was. "And they expect us to know where all the lessons are by the first day?"

"Wouldn't someone tell us?" Shinichi suggested.

"I guess." Hakuba muttered, their conversation ending as they reached the giant wooden doors.

With a tap of Tae's wand, the doors opened to a stone hall with a large set of stairs in the centre, at the bottom of the banisters on either side was a stone eagle and badger and at the top was a lion and a snake.

Tae stopped at the foot of the stairs and nodded up them. "Just go in straight up the stairs in front of you," He said with an encouraging smile as they made their way up the stairs around the corner to another set of doors.

Heiji glanced at the doors, seeing no one. "Shouldn't' dere be a teacher now?"

"Right here."

Shinichi smirked at Heiji who jumped slightly as Harry chuckled behind him, he had been watching them from the window looking over the grounds and had waited there.

"Now, if you all wouldn't mind coming together." Harry said and the students all quieted listening carefully to him. "Once the other years have settled down I shall lead you into the hall to be sorted into one of four houses, Gurihindoru, Haffurupafu, Reibunkuro, or Surizerin. These houses will decide where you will stay and when you have your lessons. You will also compete with other houses to win the Quidditch and house cup. Good behaviour earns houses points, and bad looses points. Any questions?" One of the students put their hand up, "Yes?"

"Are you Harry Potter?"

Harry looked at him, then seemed to sigh slightly but only Heiji who was stood right next to him seemed to notice. "Yes... I'm Harry Potter and I will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Ah, sugoi!"

"Well, if that's all I'll go check if you can come through." Harry said before turning around going through the doors leaving the students to talk among themselves a moment. After a while when they were all growing restless an old sounding voice broke the silence.

"First years I take it?"

"W-who said that?" Aoko asked, looking around quickly as Kazuha hid behind Heiji in surprise and the younger students all moved together in worry.

Then there was a soft chuckle, "Behind you young miss." The voice said and Aoko was surprised when she turned to see a painting of an old man behind her, dressed in long purple robes decorated with stars. He looked at the group over his half moon spectacles with a small smile as Hakuba placed his face,

"Ah, it's the man off the chocolate frog card!"

"Ya righ'... Dumbledore, righ'?"

He nodded at Heiji, "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, nice to meet you young man."

He said, the plaque under the painting having the name he just said on it.

"Talkin' portrait..."

"I guess sa..."

"They're all over the school, you'll get used to it." Harry said to Heiji giving the portrait a small smile before turning to the students. "We're ready." he said and turning around the doors opened themselves fully and Harry led them into the hall with Dumbledore calling after them "Good luck in Hoguwatsu!"

Shinichi glanced over his shoulder to see him wave to them before walking off past the frame of his portrait. He then looked back to Harry. "Are the first years going first?"

"We've put you all together, but they go down the list alphabetically."

"Soun's logical..." Heiji muttered then they looked around the hall properly.

It was massive to say the least, and it had to be to fit all the students in. Four long tables filled the hall with a fifth at the top in long ways. In the centre of the table, was an old man with the two chairs either side having a coloured back. They seemed to be yellow, red, blue, and green and the red cushioned seat was empty.

Aoko was staring at the desk, and then she looked up noticing the floating candles then stared at the ceiling. "The ceiling is..."

Shinichi frowned at her then also looked up only to also stare a moment. It almost looked like there was no ceiling there at all for a moment; it was a perfect copy of the sky outside the only thing giving it away being if there was no ceiling then why was he seeing two moons.

He took his eyes off the ceiling and looked back to the table. A professor placed something on the stool that was in front of the table. At first they all thought it to be a pile of rags but as they all gathered at the foot of the steps leading up they say it was actually a very old looking hat, covered in patches with a huge rip at the brim. The point was leaning off to the side limply and it gave off the impression that if it was as much as touched the thing would fall apart.

"Wha's with da hat?" Heiji whispered to Shinichi. Shinichi only shook his head with a look saying _'and how exactly would I know'_.

"If you'll all wait here please..." Once all the group had gathered Harry quickly walked up the steps to stand besides the stool and hat, picking up a roll of parchment, "When I call your name you are to come up here, place the hat on your head and you shall be sorted into your new house."

Harry waited a moment for the first years who knew what was going on more to finish their excited talk. He lifted the parchment and unrolled it slightly to read the first name.

"SetsukoAmori!"

A young girl moved forwards from in front of Ran. She was quite shy looking as she moved nervously from the girl next to her. She glanced back a moment then slowly went to stand next to Harry. He lifted the hat by its point from the stool nodding at it for her to sit. She did so slowly and Harry gently put the hat onto her head.

The hat then seemed to move slightly, leaning to the side at moments as the patches on it became creased at the top almost seeming like eyes giving it a thoughtful look. They all then jumped when the rip widened suddenly like a mouth and a great voice yelled "Haffurupafu!"

The table in the middle right burst into applause as Harry lightly tapped the girls robes with his wands sending a ripple along the edges of the robes leaving behind yellow and black trimming and the school crest melted so that the yellow section flooded it all and a badger faded in standing proudly over a floating banner with the word 'Haffurupafu' written upon it. The girl gladly made her way down the stairs sending her friend a smile before she sat at the table being greeted by her new housemates.

Once the hall settled Harry continued down the list sorting students into the four houses. It was after a young boy by the name of Takeo Haga was sorted into Surizerin that Harry reached the first of the group.

"Saguru Hakuba!"

Hakuba hesitated a moment then made his way past the people in front of him. He glanced at Harry as he reached the stool then sat down on it as Harry carefully placed the hat down.

"_Let's see…"_

Hakuba frowned at the sound, it was a voice definitely, and it sounded like the one that the hat had spoke with only it seemed to sound everywhere, softly echoing…it was talking inside his head.

_" Depends on what you call talking..."_ The voice said,_ "You are a smart one, aren't you? Quite resourceful too… That makes it easy." _The hat then took in breath suddenly and let out a loud cry, "Reibunkuro!"

Hakuba winced slightly from the shout which melded into the cries and applause of the Reibunkuro table. Harry tapped his robes lightly changing the appearance to the same as what Reece wore as Hakuba stood. "Just go and sit down over with them..." Harry said with a smile as Hakuba stood up making his way to the table. He glanced at the rest as he passed then took a seat next to Reece and the hall calmed for the next name.

"Heiji Hattori!"

Heiji quickly made his way up the stairs and sat on the stool waiting for the hat to be put down. It was placed on his head and at once began to 'talk' to him.

"_Hmm, smart, but a lot of courage...And quite impulsive too…"_

"Righ'…" Heiji muttered quietly, making that hat chuckle.

_"I know."_ It said before yelling aloud "Gurihindoru!"

There was a loud cheer but an even louder curse could be heard from the Haffurupafu table as Yuri began pouting and Kirsti laughed loudly as Heiji stood up to join her table his outfit changing to match the colours of his house.

The hall fell quiet after a few more moments and Harry continued down the list. The next few were sorted with the same applause for each one then the list reached the next of the group.

"Shinichi Kudo!"

"Oh gods..." Shinichi muttered as he made his way to the stool. The hat was sat on his head and began its work.

_"A lot of courage, but mostly intellect... I'll keep it short."_

"Reibunkuro!"

Shinichi jumped up from the stool as his uniform changed. He quickly went over to the table joining Hakuba and Reece as Harry called out the next one.

"Kaito Kuroba!"

"That's me!" Kaito ran up to the stool taking the steps two at a time before eagerly sitting on the seat. Harry blinked a few times at Kaito's energy then once he was sat still enough the hat went onto his head.

_"Hmm, interesting, you remind me of someone I sorted some years ago..."_ The hat paused a moment as if making a decision. _"I see. Then you shall be sorted into…" _

"Gurihindoru!"

Kaito was still confused about what the hat meant by that but before he could ask it any questions it was lifted from his head as Harry tapped his robes.

"Go on, same table as Heiji." Harry said as Kaito stood. He put what the hat had said in the back of his mind for now and quickly made his way to Heiji with a huge grin.

"Hey Hei-chan!"

"...Hi." Heiji muttered sounding far from as overjoyed as Kaito was. He just sighed and started to ignore Kaito focusing instead on the other students who were being called up for sorting.

"Ran Mouri!"

Ran looked to Kazuha with a nervous look then made her way to the stool; the looks of the entire hall making her feel nervous. She sat down and waited as harry carefully put the hat on her.

"_Strong, loyal… and you do Karate I see?"_

"Err, yes..." Ran said quietly surprised by the voice, "I'm a black belt!"

_"Interesting interesting."_ The hat seemed to mutter before adding in what seemed to be a side note _"He does like you, by the way."_

Ran could feel her cheeks turning red as Shinichi sneezed over at his table. The hat smirked outside her view then called out his decision.

"Gurihindoru!"

Kaito clapped loudly with a wide grin as Ran stood up walking over. Heiji glanced at Kaito then smirked.

"I hope fer yah ya girlfriend doesn't get sorted here..."

"Girlfriend?" Kaito asked confused as Harry called out the next name.

"Aoko Nakamori!"

Heiji grinned at Kaito as Aoko made her way to the stool. "Well, soon see won' we?"

Aoko was sat there nervously as the hat was placed on her head. She waited a few moments but nothing happened. Was something wrong? Was this a test for if she should be here or something? Then there was an odd chuckling sound which made her jump slightly before the hat called out its choice.

"Haffurupafu!"

Aoko slowly stood feeling relief then at a nod from harry she quickly went down the stairs to where Yuri was waving her over to. Now the only one left was Kazuha.

The next few were called up until only six more remained. As a first year girl became a Reibunkuro Harry called out her name.

"Kazuha Toyama!"

Kazuha quickly made her way up, wanting to be out of everyone's looks and sat with someone. Harry hardly had time to let go of the hat on Kazuha's head before it knew where she belonged.

"Haffurupafu!"

Kazuha felt somewhat disappointed that she wasn't sorted into the same house as Ran, but was relieved when her house was finally decided and she could get to a seat at the table. The rest of the students were sorted quickly after and as the last one joined his table Harry picked up the stool and took the hat away to a side room as the man in the centre of the table stood up.

He had soft looking grey eyes and though he was old looking, his face seemed youthful and playful. He looked aver them all as he waited for them to be quiet then began to talk in a wise and soothing sounding voice.

"Welcome. Welcome to those who returned, and welcome to those who are new. I am Drafor and I wish for you to have a nice upcoming school year where you all study hard. And know that for those who need help, Hoguwatsu can always give it to you. I have a few announcements. First I'll start with welcoming an old face, after a year of absence Miss Aokawa Hoshi will take the post of Astronomy again. Second: all four of the houses shall be looking for new Quidditch players; everyone except the first years are welcome to join the tryouts. Notes about when will be hung in your dormitories." He stopped and smiled to the hall, "Now I shall no longer keep you from your meal, let the great feast begin!"

Before Drafor had even sat back down in his chair in a wave of colours and smells food suddenly appeared and the goblets that were bone dry a moment ago filled themselves with drinks. Kaito stared for a moment then he and all the other students began grabbing at the food piling it onto their plates to ensure they all got to have their favourite thing before all the rest took it.

For the first few minutes there was only eating the only conversation being people asking for plates to be passed along. It was when Heiji was passing an older student a plate of ribs when he smirked to himself glancing at Kaito then along the table.

"Dey go' any fish ta torture im with?" he asked Kirsti who couldn't help but smirk slightly back.

"Don't be mean," She said Kaito besides her slumping relaxed once he scanned the table seeing there were no plates of the dreaded finny things there.

"Why no'?" Heiji asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He's not done anything to you..." Kirsti said before seeing Kaito smiling innocently in a way that made it seem like he already had done something "…yet."

"We've got sushi!" Yuri said switching from her table to sit across from Kirsti putting down her plate of sushi rolls with a grin.

"As long as it doesn't look like f...finny things, just don't shove it my way!"

"But sushi's delicious!" Yuri said with a smirk then pouting at Kirsti as she reached over and stole some from her plate.

"I know!"

Aoko smiled slightly at Kaito as she sat down next to him, "You should at least try to learn to eat it."

"I don't want them inside me!" Kaito moaned repulsed at the thought alone.

"Your loss!" Yuri said cheerfully as she ate another piece as Kazuha took the seat between her and Ran looking up and down the table nervously.

"Is I' ok ta do this?"

"Yeah, I do it all the time!" Yuri said reaching behind her to fill her plate back up with sushi again as Kirsti laughed slightly at her.

"To be honest I think they just said yes to save bother, people don't mind... well... unless it's the Surizerin table..." She glanced behind her to the table on the far side decorated in silver and green, "I will admit, there are some good people in it, but there's also tons of the worst."

"Like Meghan and Kara..." Yuri muttered glancing over too.

"People you know?" Kaito asked curious.

"Meghan's my half sister..." Yuri explained, "She really hates it dad seems to spend more time with me."

"Well, it's a bit understandable" Aoko said Kazuha nodding in agreement.

"Yeah."

Kirsti snorted slightly, "Heh, try saying that after you meet her." She muttered.

"She's stuck up and has the biggest ego in the world!"

The rest glanced at each other nervously a moment before Yuri noticed the awkwardness that had settled on them and she quickly changed the subject.

"Hey, do you want flying lessons?"

"Flying lessons?" Kaito asked intrigued.

"You know, on a broomstick!" Yuri said glancing at the table on the opposite side where Reece was explaining something to Shinichi and Hakuba. "We should ask the rest to come too!"

Kirsti nodded then turned around looking to Reece. "Hey Reece, hear that?"

Reece blinked then turned around to face her. "Hear what?" Reece asked speaking softly even thought the hall was filled with noise.

"Flying lessons, you guys up to it?"

Shinichi thought a moment; it would certainly be something he'd regret not doing if he turned it down, "I guess it'd be okay." He said Hakuba nodding slightly agreeing.

"Though the thought of Kuroba back in the air makes me shudder." He muttered Kaito grinning slightly at the reference to his ex-night job, which only earned him a glare from Aoko.

"Please try to behave."

"I shall behave to the best of my abilities!"

Aoko frowned and shook her head slightly. "Most of the time that doesn't mean much..."

Kaito stopped grinning so widely seeing her do so calming down then returning to his food, not seeing when Aoko watched him as he ate.

"So, what do you think of this place so far?" Kirsti asked Heiji shrugging his shoulders slightly.  
>"I's ok I guess…" He muttered.<p>

"Oh, I hope it's more than that."

They looked at the voice then all jumped slightly seeing a semi-transparent head sticking out of the table grinning at them.

"G-g-g-ghost!" Kazuha yelled as Ran yelped with surprise. Kirsti and Yuri however smiled at him.

"Hey Masago," She said as he nodded.

"Hello, nice to see you again" he said with a smirk, his hair was sticking up messily and he had some sort of neck scarf on over what looked like armour but they couldn't tell as the rest was still on the other side of the table.

Hakuba and Shinichi stared at him from the Reibunkuro table; Reece acting like it was nothing. Behind Hakuba someone sighed exasperatedly, "I know, he's so rude sticking his head through food isn't he?"

Shinichi and Hakuba both turned around to look at the woman behind them. Like the man's head, she too was a see through silver colour with long hair that beautifully framed her face. He wore circlet on her head styled as a Celtic knot with a gem in the centre. She wore a matching long dress that also had Celtic knots around the neck cuffs and bottom. Shinichi stared at her as Masago yawned floating up through the table folding his legs as he sat mid air looking at her.  
>"True but its fun to tease them!"<p>

"Is this normal?" Aoko asked watching the two ghosts.

"Yeah, Hoguwatsu has a few ghosts but some are a 'house ghost'."

The woman nodded at Kirsti's explanation, "I am Robur; I was a potion maker and am now the house ghost of Reibunkuro."

Masago yawned again before nodding to the rest. "And I'm Masago, Gurihindooo-" He stopped to let out another large yawn "-ru house ghost."

"So... who's for the other houses?" Kaito asked as Robur deadpanned him.

Masago nodded over to the other tables, "Yamako for Haffurupafu and for Surizerin Yukitoshi." He said before grinning, "I remember Yukitoshi used to work here, such manners he has!"

Robur was about to comment but the tables emptied themselves of their food only to replace it with mouth-watering deserts. Kaito took one look then grabbed out for his own plate.

"Chocolate cake!"

Kirsti, Reece, and Yuri all chuckled a moment at Kaito as the rest sweatdropped before they all started getting their own plates.

"Ah, hand me the banana splice please!"

"Anyone see the blackberry pies?"

"'Ere."

"Ah thanks!"

There was much passing of the plates again, some of the foods the rest couldn't even recognise bit but most were familiar things so they didn't have a lack of choice.

"Looking forward to your first lessons?" Yuri asked as she finished her banana splice.

"What are our lessons?" Kaito asked once he swallowed down the chocolate cake, it was one of the best ones he had ever eaten the chocolate was rich and seemed to warm his throat as he swallowed it.

"We usually get the timetables in our dormitories, and those depend on the house you are in."

"Last year they just pinned ours up to the notice board so I guess the same will be done this time." Kirsti suggested.

"In the Reibunkuro tower, the prefects handed them out last year."

"Details." Yuri muttered as the rest finished off their plates.

Shortly after they had the plates emptied themselves and not a single indication of the great feast and mountains of food that had been there seconds ago remained it all looking as spotless as when they had walked in. "The headmasters just going to say ome rules then we can go." Kirsti said keeping her voice low as he stood.

"Students, I know you must be tired, but before you go I have to tell you the rules, that have changed slightly this year. As usual students aren't allowed to go to the Forbidden Woods at all times, curfew is set at nine instead of eight this year, and Furanku wanted me to remind you Fragmentation Frisbees aren't allowed on school grounds. Also, timetables will be given to you in the dormitories. Now, off you go!"

The hall quickly became a buzz of movement as everyone stood up, more than ready for bed after having a meal like that. Everyone tried to stay close together as they slowly moved to the double door. Kirsti and Heiji got out first pulling Ran and Kaito out from the crowd to stop them been swept up and going to the wrong dorm. "Come on," She said as the rest walked over, "the towers this way."

"See you tomorrow Kirsti." Reece said before turning to Hakuba and Shinichi. "It's just up this way follow me."

They watched as the three boys walked off around the corner then Yuri looked to Kazuha and Aoko. "Well we have to go the other way, follow me!"

She grabbed Kazuha and Aoko dragging them excitedly after her as she went down a corridor on to opposite side. Kirsti chuckled then started walking to the stairs mixing in with other students. "Come on keep up."

They followed the rest closely Heiji making sure that he had plenty of other students in the same house so he wouldn't get lost, if he did he'd never hear the end of it from Kazuha. However, he began to wonder if they weren't lost when Kirsti and the other Gurihindoru students stopped outside a painting. It was of a man leaning against a wall snoring lightly with an empty bottle next to him.

"Wha' are we doin' starin' at a portrait?" Heiji asked but Kirsti only nodded to an older student wearing a red badge with gold sides and a roaring lion behind the letter P as she walked up to the portrait.

"'Butterbeer!'"

The drunken man in the painting lazily looked at them taking a moment to focus before lazily slurring.

"Humm? Oh you lot are back..."

He then closed his eyes again settling to go back to sleep as the painting seemed to swing itself open revelling a small corridor on the other side. Heiji, Kaito, and Ran all stared a moment then after getting a small nudge from Kirsti they followed the rest of them into the corridor.

Once they emerged out of the door at the end of the corridor they stood and stared at the room around them. It was a large, beautifully decorated, round room; on the left of the door was a huge fireplace with a welcoming fire burning brightly in it warming the room to a comfortable level. In front of the fire was a long soft looking couch with a single seat either side one having a single bookshelf next to it and the other a chess set table. On the opposite side were two doors one open showing stairs behind them going in a spiral ad higher up there were bridges in front of a huge window which looked over the grounds with a bench up there for people to sit on as they looked out it. There were also long desks following the shape of the room that most likely their intended purpose was for people to study and do homework at. There was also above the fireplace a huge beautiful painting of a strong brave looking man with a large beard holding in his hands a magnificent sword that glinted in the light. His robes were the richest scarlet and the trimming looked as if they were made from real gold. Behind him was hung a banner with a huge lion and at his feet words floated on a scroll saying.

'_Godric Gryffindor – By Gryffindor the bravest are prized above the rest.' _

Once the three of them stopped staring around Kirsti pointed to one of the doors "That leads to the boys dorm, that's where you and Kai will sleep."

"Good, even I'm exhausted." Kaito sighed, the meal before had made even him feel ready for bed.

"Really?" Heiji asked with a raised eyebrow before looking around the room again, "Well, can't say dis place doesn' look nice."

"You should see it at Christmas!"

"Kirsti." Kirsti looked behind her at the student from before, she was holding a bunch of parchments in her hands holding out some to her. "Your timetables."

"Ah, thanks Hina-san." She said putting one in her pocket before introducing the rest to her. "And these three are the latecomers."

"I noticed." She interrupted handing out the timetables with a polite smile. "Mouri, Kuroba, and Hattori right?"

"Ah, thank you."

"Thanks."

"Tar…" Heiji, Kaito, and Ran all took their timetables looking them over, Heiji reading out tomorrow's lessons. "Defense Against Dark Arts with Reibunkuro, Herbology with Haffurupafu, Potions with Haffurupafu, and History of magic with Surizerin... Soun's interestin'..."

Kirsti pulled out her timetable from her pocket that was now already creased and opened it out looking at the lessons before pulling a face, "Oh no... Why did it have to be in History we're with them?"

"Why? Is it that bad?" Kaito asked.

"The guy who teaches it favours his house, and I'll give you one guess which it is."

"Oh..." Ran said before looking at it again, "Looks like our first lesson will be with Shinichi's house though, and its Potter-sensei's lesson."

"I wonder wha' he'll teach us."

"Last year he said he'd go over dark creatures this year, but I think he'll do a recap to see what we remember from last year first."

"Lucky for us." Ran said glad that they wouldn't have to start from a complete blank, reading the books over gave her a rough idea but she couldn't exactly practice the things from the books.

"Yeah...I'm gonna go ta sleep." Heiji said with a yawn before realizing he still didn't know his way around. "Wha' floor are we on?"

Kirsti looked around the room then quickly spotted who she was after "Oi Hasabe, come here a minute will ya!"

A boy looked over from where he was talking to a shorter boy with slightly long black hair; he was slightly taller than Heiji and Kaito with light brown hair. He walked over to her with a grin  
>"Hey K, what's up?"<p>

"These two are new but they're in our year, mind showing them to your dorm? Would take them but I think 'prefect' wants a lights out."

"Understood man!" he said giving her a thumbs up then he looked to Kaito and Heiji. "You two, follow me! Oi Akai, over here!"

The shorter boy he was talking to before walked over to them, "What's up?"

"Guess what, we have new roommates!" He said patting them on the back with a firm hit then he walked to the door Kirsti had pointed out before, "Let's go up then."

Akai sighed muttering "Slow down for once!" Before he followed after Hasabe with Kaito and Heiji following close. The stairs spiralled all the way up as they passed several wooden doors at which level Heiji getting slightly more annoyed at each one they past wondering where theirs was. "You two keeping up?" Hasabe shouted back.

"I am, though Hei-chan looks sleepy." Kaito replied in a teasing voice as he looked back to Heiji with a grin that in the dark of the staircase made him look once again like his night time alter-ego. "He couldn't catch a KID like this."

"Tha ain't funny!" Heiji almost growled just amusing Kaito more.

Hasabe looked back again hearing Heiji's accent with a smile. "Oh you're an Osakan? My favourite baseball team is from Osaka! The Sax are amazing!"

Heiji stopped frowning at Kaito instead grinning at the boy who clearly appreciated good sports and teams when he saw it, "I got a cap from 'em somewhere."

Kaito raised an eyebrow at him. "I was sure they'd be mad for only 'magic' sports here."

"Hasabe's a huge baseball fan." Akai explained.

"Well, my mum was a witch, but she died, so I grew up magicless."

"Ah, didn't Potter-sensei say his parents died so he grew up with muggles too?"

"Yeah, only I knew magic existed and my dad is a Muggle. But loads of people here are muggleborn and didn't have a clue on all this."

Kaito nodded slightly, it was good to know they weren't the only ones been pulled into this not knowing the basics though he was sure he'd pick it up soon. After all how hard could it be?

Heiji sighed again as he started to feel even more tired, the small conversations effect of making him forget the climb was starting to wear off. "Jus' how high is i'?"

"We're on the top floor." Hasabe explained, "It's the highest tower in the school."

"But it's got the best view." Akai offered trying to make up for the long climb.

"This is going to be hell to climb after a long day." Kaito muttered.

"Yeah; I wish they taught us how to levitate already!" Hasabe whined, even after a year he still hated the stairs.

"Dey teach tha?"

"Yeah, it's a charms subject." Akai said as Hasabe finally stopped walking.

"Here we are!" He said happily turning the door's handle. With a small soft click it swung forwards showing a small room with seven four poster beds with red hanging on them, three having the curtains drawn. At the foot of each bed their trunks had been left and in the centre was an old fashioned heater supplying the room with its warmth. Someone had already put tomorrow's uniform out on its side so it would be warm in the morning.

Heiji looked at the trunks then once he recognized his he walked over falling onto the bed, it was soft and warm and he almost fell asleep right then "I can sleep a whole day now..."

"Heh, you'll be lucky." Akai said walking over to one of the other beds, at the top of it there was a poster of a person in a green white and red uniform of some kind sat on a broom. She had goggles pulled on her face her black hair been blown in the wind as the image followed her. At the bottom it said _'Shizuka Watanabe – Japanese Seeker Quidditch world cup 1994'_

"Let's hope Kirsti won't barge in then, she likes to wake us up every morning." Hasabe said falling on his own bed. He too had posters some small post card sized moving ones but one a large static poster of a baseball team Heiji recognized as the Sax team from this year.

"She just barges in?" Kaito asked sitting on the bed with his trunk at, Heiji pulling a face seeing it was next to his.

"Yeah, and I warn you now, don't try and return the favour the girls dorms door tends to... dislike that." Akai warned.

"Wha' does i' do?"

"Fancy having your hand stick to the door until Potter-sensei comes to let you go?" Akai asked as they all started to get changed.

"No..."

"Then don't try."

"No plannin on i'." Heiji muttered as he got his top on then he looked at the other three beds.

"Who sleeps dere?"

"Kyouta, Yuuta, and Tatsuya." Akai said Hasabe pointing at each bed as Akai said their names.

"They love their sleep, so you should let them be..."

Heiji nodded, then laid back on his bed getting under the soft covers, there must have been something heating it here before as it was very warm and comforting. "Well, good nigh'." He said as Akai and Hasabe pulled their curtains shut with a chorus of 'goodnight'. He looked over and saw Kaito was looking out the window next to his bed over the grounds. He stared out there a moment and Heiji was starting to wonder if he should say something then he walked away from the window getting onto his own bed.

"Night tantei-han!"

Heiji sighed as Kaito pulled his curtains shut then pulled his own shut blocking out the light in the room sending him to sleep in moments after he put his head down.

**Juria: Aaaand... Cut! Nice scene you guys~  
>Kaito: woo~<br>Phantom: *grinning* then the madness of tomorrow will start~  
>Juria: Next time study your lines a bit sooner though, Kaito-kun.<br>Kaito: eh? What did i do wrong?  
>Juria: Could have been a little more realistic~ Like Hattori here~ *pats Hattori*<br>Hattori: ...  
>Kaito: *muttered* favouritism<br>Juria: Just kidding~ *hugs Kaito*  
>Kaito: yay~<br>Kirsti: group hug~ *joins*  
>Phantom: ¬.¬<br>Juria: It's just a cyberhug K-chan.  
>Phantom: ...¬.¬<br>Kaito: come on~  
>Phantom: ...*backing away from kai*<br>Juria: ... Cybercookie then?  
>Phantom: 8D<br>Kirsti: can anyone say personality tur...wait cookies!~  
>Juria: *runs off with fresh cookies* Ja ne people~!<br>*Phantom+Kirsti chase*  
>Kaito: see you all next chapter~<br>Hattori: ... *secretly chasing cookies***


	6. The First Day

**Kayla 44 - Juria: Welcome :3 *waves wand*  
>Phantom: good to know are liked~~ *watches wand*<strong>

**ichigo-lover-1412 - Phantom: then must have been a long wait sorry ^^'  
>Juria: here, since you love ichigos, take these strawberries as a sorry. *hands bowl with strawberries*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Juria: blalala~ bye bye high school~!<strong>

**Phantom: and bye year 2 art, had a bit of time to write though not as much as should**

**Kaito: naughty you~**

**Juria: cpe! *runs off***

**Phantom: ...cpe?**

**Yuri: what's cpe?**

**Kirsti: beats me...**

**Juria: ****Cambridge**** English stuff~ yesh, I'll be studying english stuff, does that surprise ya~?**

**Phantom+Kirsti: nope~**

Chapter 6

The following morning found Heiji, Kaito, Ran and Kirsti sat in the great hall with many other students. The hall was alive with the buzz of students talking, some excited first years discussing what their lessons could be while the older students were moaning about the massive work pile they knew was coming. Heiji however was not joining in on any talk, but was instead pricking his egg with his fork as he grumbled angrily. Amused Kirsti looked over to him.

"Well, would you rather I let you be late to your first day?" She asked making Heiji only huff as he crammed the egg into his mouth.

"Ohayou, Hattori-Kun!"

They all looked behind them to see Yuri, Kazuha, and Aoko walking to them, all dressed neatly in their robes. Heiji glanced over to them, his and Kaito's ties were loose and their shirts top buttons undone, adding more to Heiji's tired and annoyed look.

"Yah look cranky taday." Kazuha said as she and Aoko sat down across from Ran,  
>"Did Kaito do something?"<p>

Kaito chuckled as Aoko sent him a glare, "For once, I can't claim responsibility." He said holding his hands up in defence,

"That's new..." She muttered.

"He took offence at me waking him up." Kirsti answered as she grabbed some toast while Yuri sat down next to her and chuckled.

"You should really change that habit of yours, K-chan."

"Well, it works doesn't it?" Kirsti replied, eating some of her toast while Heiji was still glowering at her.

"Bu' i' ain't appreciated." He said after eating the last of his egg then taking a drink of his juice before looking to Yuri, "Which teacher did ya wanna visit again?"

"Yamashita-sensei, she just came in and is talking with Potter-senpai now."

Kaito glanced up to the teacher's table where Harry was talking to a woman in deep blue robes. Her hair was tied back into a bun but some loose strands fell about her shoulders. His hand slipped into his pocket and held the wand in there, hoping that she would be able to tell him something about his dad.

"You wanna go now?" Yuri asked and Kaito nodded standing up.

"Yeah."

The others glanced at them, but they seemed to get the idea that it would be best less going. Yuri smiled slightly to Kaito as they both made their way up to the table.

"Yamashita-Sensei?"

Yamashita looked to them, regarding her and Kaito with her somehow soft and familiar grey eyes. "What is it, Iwamoto?"

"Could we talk with you," Yuri asked before adding, "privately?"

Hearing that Harry walked away from Yamashita taking his seat at the table and Yamashita also stood up. "I'll take you two with me then." She said before indicating to them to follow. She walked behind the table, some students near the teachers table watching them as they walked to a dark oak door. Yamashita pushed the door open and held it open for Yuri and Kaito.

Inside was a small, but comfortable room. The stone walls had a few small portraits on them which were currently empty and the room was lit by a fire and a lantern from the roof and walls, there were no windows. In front of the fireplace was a table and a few chairs in one of which Yamashita sat down in.

"Sit down please."

Kaito and Yuri took the seats, muttering: "Thanks." as they did.

"It's no problem. Now you wanted to see me about my wand right?" Yamashita smiled slightly at the confused look Kaito gave her. "Don't act so surprised, I am what you would call a fortune-teller."

"So, can you help us?" Yuri asked hopefully.

Not answering at first, Yamashita pulled out of her pocket a long slim wand which was a pale brown at the tip which progressed to a dark grey at the end. All across the top of the wand were swirls in light grey. "I could if you two asked me the things you want to know."

Seeing Yamashita's wand Kaito put his hand into his pocket and took out his dad's wand, holding it carefully in his hand, "Do you... recognize this?"

Yamashita took the wand carefully from Kaito's open hand and looked it over. She then smiled at it almost in the way you would to an old friend you hasn't seen in a while. "Actually I do, where did you get it from?"

"It was my dad's," Kaito quickly explained, "he left it to me but I only recently found it."

"Ah," Yamashita smiled slightly more as she passed the wand back, "then you're my nephew?"

Kaitos eyes widened slightly as he stared at her, "I am!?"

"You say this is your dad's wand and I recognize it as my big brother's. Put one and one together and you would say so?"

Kaito and Yuri stared more, and then Kaito felt slightly awkward as he next spoke, "Then... did you know he's..." Kaito struggled to get the last word out.

Yamashita sighed, "Dead? Yes. I sensed it, though my mother is stubborn enough not to admit it. She claims your father went on a cleansing trip across the world to wash himself from the idea Muggles aren't trash."

Kaito frowned slightly, "But he and mum-"

"I know he loved a muggle the moment he left the house and made himself untraceable soon after." Yamashita interrupted, "He never liked our family's ideas, nor do I. It was shame enough to my parents he became a Gurihindoru, maybe it's best for them not to know he married your mother."

"If they're like that then I don't care to know them." Kaito muttered. Even if Yamashita didn't use the name 'muggle' he doubted that this woman, he refused to call her 'grandmother', would show the same respect.

"I might warn you though, they are good at finding lost parts of the family, and I don't know the effect that will have. I'll try to warn you if they come."

"They won't look for mum will they?" Kaito asked with a small tone of worry. "If they don't admit dad loved her?"

"I wish I could answer that," Yamashita said with a faint shake of her head, "but Toichi was mother's favourite, I can't predict what she'll do if she finds out."

Kaito flinched slightly at the thought so Yamashita tried to reassure him again. "Don't worry, I have my connections, so I'll make sure she's safe."

Kaito smiled, "Thank you."

"You're still family even though I just met you. My brother meant a lot to me, so it seems only natural to help his son."

Kaito smiled thankfully at Yamashita who smiled back. Then her eyes changed, her pupils disappearing so her eyes were fully grey and alien looking making Kaito's eyes widen yet again. "Stay low for a while, Kaito," She warned her eyes remaining as they were, "I sense mother is coming for a secret visit at some point."

Kaito felt worried but nodded, "I'll keep dads wand up in the door, only people in our house can get in there right?"

Yamashita nodded back as her eyes returned to normal, "Be careful anyway, she might recognize you in some way." She picked her wand up from the table and stood up. "Now, maybe it's better for the two of you to go to your class now."

Kaito and Yuri both stood up, Yuri remaining silent even now knowing it was Kaito who needed to do the talking.

"Thank you. I mean it, thanks."

Yamashita looked back at Kaito and smiled, "Just be careful, little KID." She said before leaving, Kaito staring after her knowing full well she didn't mean a child.

* * *

><p>Later, after Kaito and Yuri had returned, Kaito left saying something about going back to his dorm for some reason, while the rest had made their own way out of the hall. Hakuba and Shinichi both tried to follow after Reece, but as a large group of 6 year Haffurupafus and Suriszerins forced their way past, as they were going to be late for their lesson at the other end of the castle, they both lost sight of him and by the time they managed to get outside the hall, looking around, knew they wouldn't find their way to their own lesson.<p>

"Where did Reece go?" Hakuba muttered, looking at the students leaving hoping to spot him, "Kudo, did see him?"

"Wouldn't I have told you if I did?" Shinichi said, also scanning the crowd.

However, as the flow of students trickled down to only a few leaving at a time, they knew Reece wasn't in the hall anymore and had gone ahead.

"Great." Hakuba groaned aloud, "First bloody lesson and we're lost five steps from the hall!"

Shinichi's comment was cut off as he jumped away from the grey shape that had appeared suddenly through the wall next to him. Masago grinned at them seeing how much they jumped.

"You two lost?"

"You could say that..." Hakuba breathed, trying to calm himself down seeing it was only Masago.

"We have Defence Against the Dark Arts now, could you tell which way we need to go?"

Masago grinned more as he came out of the wall straightening himself, "Sure, follow me!"

Masago then quickly took off down the corridor, floating at a speed that let Hakuba and Shinichi keep up, who both quickly took off after him. He led them along corridors, floating through students in the way while Hakuba and Shinichi made their way around them apologizing as going. Eventually, Masago slowed to a stop and his head wobbled slightly as he did.

"This way, then go up the stairs there." He said pointing to a set of stairs. "It's the classroom at the end of the hall."

"Up the stairs, end of the hall, got it." Hakuba muttered before heading to the stairs. "Thanks!"

"No problem!" Masago replied with a smile before turning to the side and floating off through the wall.

"It'll take a while to get a used to that..." Shinichi said to himself before following after Hakuba.

The two of them raced up the stairs as quick as they could, Hakuba muttering to himself: "If I'm later than Kuroba he'll never let me live it down."  
>"Well, it's not our fault we got lost." Shinichi pointed out as they went along the corridor quickly. The corridors floor was covered in a long emerald green carpet and it had a high ceiling, its greyish walls filled with portraits and every few steps they passed a doorway.<p>

"Ah, last door, we're here." Hakuba sighed relived as Shinichi pushed the door open. They both looked in and sure enough there was Kaito, however he was looking forwards and for once seemed to miss his chance of mocking Hakuba. Harry looked up from his desk at the font of the rows of desks; a large white and grey quill in his hand told them he was still doing the register.

"Ah, there you are." Harry said making corrections on the register. "Please take a seat we haven't started yet."

Sighing in relief yet again that they weren't going to get a detention in their first lesson the two of them walked briskly to the others who were sitting in a small group near the front of the class. Around the edges of the room were shelves upon shelves of books and strange devices and on the sills of the windows there were some skulls of strange creatures, some with more than two eyes, some with what seemed to be none. There was a large chalkboard on wheels at the front next to Harry's desk which had a pile of books on it along with some parchments and behind the desk Hakuba caught a glance of a door with a large lock on it.

Ran and Kirsti were sat in the front row while behind them was Heiji and Kaito. Shinichi took a seat next to Ran and Hakuba the one behind him, Ran had made sure to keep the two seats for them.

"You're late." Ran said in a quiet voice to Shinichi as he pulled out his copy of '_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection' _out and placed it in front of him.

"We got a bit lost."

"Clumsy." Heiji said with a smirk before noticing how Hakuba was glancing worriedly at Kaito, who still seemed to have not noticed they had come in. "Don' worry bou' Kuroba, e's silent since e spoke to tha teacher."

Shinichi glanced over to Kaito and found he did indeed seem troubled; he was looking to the front of the classroom but his eyes seemed unfocused as if he was thinking about something else entirely, his hands absentmindedly turning his quill over.

A few seconds later, the door opened yet again and Reece looked in, quick scanning the room. He spotted Hakuba and Shinichi and seemed to relax at seeing them, closing the door behind him as he walked in. Harry caught his eye and only nodded as he yet again corrected the register as Reece sat down at the end of the front row next to Kirsti.

"Sorry." Reece said quickly to them. "I got pushed away then I couldn't see you anywhere."

"It's fine." Shinichi assured as Harry rolled up the finished register and stood up walking out in front of his desk.

"Now, I want to spend the first few lessons testing how much you remember from last year, with the exception of the few with certain circumstances." Harry glanced at the new students a moment before continuing, "Then we will look at protecting from dark creatures. Please turn your pages to the grade one spells."

There was a flurry of pages being turned, Kaito snapping back to attention after a jab in the side from Heiji and the lesson began.

* * *

><p>The lesson itself passed over smoothly, they all turned over various chapters and Harry would ask questions such as the effects of the 'Flipendo' jinx, the wand movement for something he called a 'bat-boggy hex' and other such questions. Despite him not asking the new students questions, leaving them to try to memorise what they could, Hakuba answered a couple of questions such as 'the name of the wand lighting spell', earning himself his first points for his house.<p>

Once the lesson was over and Harry had set the homework, a list of some spells and their uses, people began to cram their books and quills into their bags, getting themselves ready for the next lesson. As they began to leave Harry called out to the late group.

"Would you mind waiting a moment?"

"Sure." Shinichi, Hakuba, and Ran had been more carefully packing their bags and Heiji, Kirsti, and Kaito were only half way across the room. Heiji and Kaito walked back over as Kirsti carried on, knowing Harry only wanted to see them, and she shut the door behind her leaving them alone.

"What is it?" Hakuba asked curiously as Harry took his seat again,

"You've all done well for your first lessons, especially you Hakuba, you remind me of someone." Hakuba felt a small part of embarrassment as Harry smiled at him amused. "But as you know there is still a fair bit to cover."

They nodded slightly, even if they read over the theory, actually trying them out would take practice.

"I have spoken to the Headmaster and I can offer you some lessons during your free time to catch up on last year's spells. It shouldn't take long, a fair amount of the year is theory work and looking at how spells must be cast, but the few that were done you'll need to learn."

"As long as we catch up with the rest I think its fine." Shinichi said hopefully as Heiji nodded in agreement.

Harry smiled at them again, "Well, you all seem to me like you'd get it sooner rather than later, would you mind telling the others when you see them next?"

"We're with Haffurupafu next, so we can tell them." Ran told him,

"Then I won't keep you from it, you can go."

They walked away as Harry gathered the homework he had set the rest last year, which he had told them he will set them it once they had learned enough. Once they were outside Shinichi pulled out his timetable to double-check his next lesson.

"We have to go to Potions class now, with Surizerin. Wish us luck!"

"Yah'll need i'" Heiji said with a small smirk as Kaito also glanced over his own timetable.

"We've got them in History." He muttered, but he still seemed to have lost his enthusiasm. Heiji frowned slightly at him. "Alrigh' Kuroba, wha's wrong?"

Kaito blinked at him, then, as if by instincts he pulled on his pokerface and smirked at him, "What do you mean?"

"I see what you mean." Shinichi muttered to Heiji, "Just what happened during your talk?"

"Nosey tantei-kun." Kaito said with a grin then he dropped the smirk looking serious. "I'll tell you all later, I'd rather only say it once so I'll wait till lunch."

Hakuba regarded him curiously a moment then nodded, "As long as you promise you'll tell us."

"I will."

"Den le's hurry up!" Heiji said impatiently before shoving Kaito down the corridor. "We ave ta be on de other side of de school ya know!"

Ran quickly followed after them around the corner where Kirsti was waiting, "Took your time."

"Don't blame us..." Heiji said still pushing a protesting Kaito, "Just le's hurry to Herbology class before we're late."

"Ok, it's over this way."

The four of them, Kaito now free from Heiji, made their way down the corridor moving around the hundreds other students also moving lessons and went down some spiral stairs. A few times Kirsti slowed down saying a few things to a passing student such as a Suzerain boy, from whom she found out the scores of a team called the 'Montrose Magpies'. It took Ran reminding her about the lesson to leave the discussion, but soon they went through a set of doors to a bridge which led to the greenhouses. At the end of the bridge they reached a separate building. This one had walls which were covered in moss and some plants were growing in areas.

"Yuri!" Kirsti called looking down the corridor, but she jumped when Yuri's voice replied from right behind them.

"Yeah?"

"You were waiting to do that weren't you?" Kirsti asked after spinning around.

"Well, maybe I did forget my books in my dorm on purpose." Yuri said, seemingly in the same tone as usual, but for some reason Kirsti frowned which Yuri noticed. "Later."

Kaito was looking up and down the seemingly normal corridor, if you ignored the plants. "Where is your dorm anyway?" he asked looking for a portrait.

"Our dorm entrance is right behind you." Aoko said seemingly appearing from nowhere, startling Kaito though he hid it. The wall behind Aoko which was so covered in vines you couldn't see that the wall had shifted and the vines parted letting Kazuha go out from inside them holding a stack of books.

"You could have asked Yuri to get them." Aoko said as the vines pulled themselves back tightly together, but Kazuha only shook her head.

"I can get mah books ma'self." She said dropping them in her bag and pulling it over her shoulder.

"...And we just get some drunken guy..." Kaito muttered staring at the wall which once again looked to be only vines packed closely together.

"You'll get used to him," Kirsti assured them.

"Arnold is nice once you really know him." Yuri added.

Hattori blinked. "Arnold? Tha's his name?"

Yuri chuckled slightly. "I found out when was waiting for K-chan to come out of the dorm. I also found out he only sleeps during the day."

"Yeah, though luckily he seems to hear us say the password even when asleep."

"Did yah wait there da whole night or somethin'?" Kazuha asked as the seven of them made their way to the greenhouse, causing Yuri to grin.

"Something like that."

"Any particular reason why, or just felt like it?" Kaito asked, eyebrows raised.

"K-chan took our test map with her and I needed it back." Yuri replied with a smile.

"Test map?" Kaito asked, no more enlightened then before.

"Several students and I are working on a map of the school, so we take turns to add stuff, but I forgot to add the secret passageway I found."

"It's hard to do, they aren't called secret passages for nothing." Kirsti added grinning at Yuri.

"It's only by luck that we found them, but then we sometimes ask the people who know some to show them to us so we can add them. It was only by luck we were able to find the Room of Requirement."

"Tha' Room o' Requirement?" Heiji asked frowning as they entered the greenhouse.

"Well, at first I thought it was a first aid room, but it changes based on what the person going in needs." Kirsti explained.

"It can also change shape and size, once we came in and it made a tunnel to every dorm in the castle!"

Kaito gaped, "Really?"

Any further discussion was cut off as the teacher walked in and all students talk stopped as they looked to her. Her robes, that seemed to have once been a proud emerald green, were worn at the sleeves and dirt had faded the colours, yet she didn't seem an untidy person. Her face was light with the air of a joyful and easygoing woman as she looked around the class.

"Hello students!"

"Hello, Anda-sensei!" Most of the class coursed back, though both Kirsti and Kaito said "Mornin'."

Anda didn't seem to mind this and nodded, "I heard from the Headmaster there are some laties, so if those have a hard time keeping up, just stick your hand in the air."

Kaito, Ran, Heiji, Kazuha and Aoko all nodded, "So, today we are going to learn about the Iron Devil, who can tell me what an Iron Devil is?"

The class was silent a moment no one sure enough to answer then Kirsti raised her hand hesitant into the air and Anda nodded for her to speak.

" Er... it's a vine plant covered in spikes, but the liquid inside has been used for both antidotes and poisons?"

"Very good," Anda said with another nod. "Though you forgot to mention its spikes are made of a substance that looks and feels like iron which, with very old age, produces its own venom."

"There go any points" Kirsti muttered but, Anda smiled at her.

"Still, you got most right so I'll give five points to Gurihindoru. Now, for the next month we will be studying this plant and its uses, please take out your books and turn to page five."

* * *

><p>Over the lesson they were taught about the correct way to harvest the liquid inside the thick vines, which was to remove a spike and allow the liquid to flow out. The problem was that the plant was quite fond of its spikes, and if done too slow or too rash it would lash out giving you a rather nasty cut, something which Kirsti had demonstrated well as her left hand was currently wrapped firmly in bandages from where a particular nasty thorn had ripped her skin<p>

"Those spikes hurt way more than they look for something small..." Kirsti groaned as Yuri looked at her hand,

"Well they are literally like iron..."

"I hate dose plants..." Kazuha said, though she didn't have bandages her face had a few nicks and scratches from it.

"Jus' be more careful den!"

"Easier said than done." Kirsti muttered to Heiji but Kazuha spoke loudly over her.

"Ahou! I was!"

"Don't call me Ahou when yer tha Ahou ya'self!"

"I ain't an Ahou, Ahou!"

"M-minna..." Aoko muttered as Heiji and Kazuha began glaring daggers at each other.

"Let's hurry over to the Great Hall, I'm starving!" Yuri said pulling Heiji out of the glare, literally.

"Yeah!" Kirsti yelled and the seven of them hurried along the corridors and soon reached the Great Hall, its smells and sounds hitting them before they could even see the doors.

As they walked in Heiji and Kazuha had fallen behind them and had started bickering again. Shinichi looked up from his seat as they reached him Hakuba and Reece.

"How long have they been doing that?"

"Since we left the greenhouse," Kirsti said sitting down besides him grabbing a goblet.

Shinichi only rolled his eyes more than used to Heiji's arguments and instead looked over to the Surizerin table.

"They are really terrible..."

"Ah, you met Meghan then?" Yuri asked sitting across.

"How can you two even be related?" Shinichi asked her pulling a face.

Kirsti sighed, "Meghan and her 'pack', bet they wasted no time in making you all feel welcome."

"They probably make you want to go home..." Yuri grumbled,

Hakuba scoffed slightly into his tea. "I notice she didn't talk to us without the others sat right behind her."

"That's the only point where we resemble each other... Without her 'attention' she doesn't say a word, but when she has she makes sure everybody knows she exists. As long as she gets to brag about something she's happy..."

Shinichi pulled a face again. "And then we have another hour with her..."

"Tha doesn' make me look forward to our lesson."

"And History don't help." Kirsti muttered before taking a large gulp of her drink. Heiji, Kaito, and Ran glanced at each other then deciding they'd soon find out.

* * *

><p>After lunch, Heiji, Kaito, Ran, and Kirsti all said goodbye to the others leaving early to drop their morning books off in their dorm. Afterwards, Kirsti lead them to the Dungeons where the History of Magic classes were.<p>

"Dere goes everythin'." Heiji muttered as a cold breeze blew through the underground passage chilling him through his robes,

"Cheery here isn't it" Kirsti said sarcastically, before stumbling when two people ran past, one they recognised as Meghan from when Shinichi had pointed out looking like Yuri only her hair was blond and curly and the one next to her being the one who knocked into Kirsti was slightly dark skinned, though nowhere near as much as Heiji, with cold green eyes.

"Bet it's nicer than where you're from though right?" She said with a cruel smirk and Meghan laughed as they ran ahead,

"Good luck losers!"

"…So tha's Meghan?" Heiji asked feeling his fist form.

"Pair of bloody dung bombs." Kirsti grumbled as Ran helped her pick up her wand and some papers that had fell out her pockets. "Regrettably yes, the other was called Kara. AKA Pain One and Pain Two"

"...nice people..." Kaito mumbled as Ran nodded,

"And Shinichi and Hakuba-kun just had their lessons with them? "

"I bow at them for staying sane."

"Who tha hell decided ta put all tha evil people in one house?"  
>"The hat?" Kirsti said with a smirk. "There are some okay people in there, like I said before, some year 6 students helped me out last year and Souta you saw before is a Montrose Magpies fan so we talk about the matches often…it's just the worse ones tend to feature in the rumors..."<p>

Kirsti trailed off and Kaito suddenly got goosebumps as he felt someone move up behind them. He spun around to find a tall cold figure looming over them. His long thin legs let him easily tower over them and look down at them with his harsh cold steel grey eyes.

"Standing around gossiping are we?" He asked in a dull drawling tone and Heiji distinctly saw Meghan laughing as she entered the classroom, "5 points from gurihindoru! If you're not in those seats in one minute I'll make it 5 each!"

Kirsti pulled a face and looked for a moment like she wanted to argue, but she quickly ran off with the others in tow "Come on."

"Tha' lil..." Heiji's grumbling quickly trailed off as he Kaito and Ran closely followed Kirsti to a table with Akai And Hasabe who sat close by. As Orochi shut the door Heiji observed that the room seemed to be split into green and red halves with few students sharing tables with members of the opposite house in the middle. Kara and Meghan were some of the many who were keeping close to the wall furthest from the Gurihindorus.

"Now." Orochi part barked getting the attention of the few students who had been chatting. His steel eyes looked to Heiji, Kaito, and Ran.

"Err, we didn'..." Heiji began and Orochi smiled coldly.

"Then I want you three to write it out and hand it in in one week, if it is not to my satisfaction then detention for a month."

"But that's..." Kaito had begun to protest but Orochi's face clearly shown there would be no argument and he sat back down in his seat frowning.

"Get used to it." Kirsti whispered as Orochi stalked away after taking in her essay. "He's like this all the time."

"Sir," Meghan said in an innocent voice as Orochi reached her. "I don't have mine, that stupid dog of Tae ate it."

Orochi regarded her a second then nodded, "Very well, you are excused." He said as Kara hid a smirk by opening her bag to get a quill even though hers was already on her desk and Meghan gave Kaito, Heiji, and Ran a false grin making Heiji's eyes narrow.

"Can anyone else say 'loathing at first sight?'" Kaito muttered watching Orochi go to his desk as the essays all floated to a set of shelves settling themselves among the many other piles of parchment and he turned the blackboard over to show what looked to them to be a very complicated lesson.

"Now, I want you all to take out your books and turn to the Giant's Attacks of the 17th century. I will be testing you at the end so you had better pay full attention!"

Everyone's books opened and the Gurihindoru students all flicked pages madly not wanting to give Orochi any reason for docking points. Once he looked around the class seeing everyone had their books open he turned to the board and began talking. The whole thing was sort of what young children expected the older schools to be like. A teacher talking endlessly with everyone hurriedly writing notes trying to keep up as the talker didn't stop or backtrack when he said something unclear and no one wanted to ask him to repeat.

It was as Heiji was writing about the attack on a small wizard village called 'Tanen' when something suddenly hit him in the side of his face and he almost shouted out but stopped himself. He quickly looked up seeing Orochi was distracted explaining the spells they used for attempted defence so he looked around more spotting Meghan smirking at him and he knew this wouldn't be a conversational note. Despite this however he unfolded it then glowered.

Kaito looked up spotting this and figured out who it would be from. Checking Orochi was talking loud enough that they wouldn't be heard from the back of the class he looked back to Heiji.

"Was that from our friendly classmates?" He asked quietly.

"Yah could say tha..." Heiji growled before passing it over so Kaito, Ran, and Kirsti could all see.

It was a roughly done doodle of the four of them, Heiji with exaggerated eyebrows Kaito with scribbles for hair Ran with a huge spike for hers and Kirsti seemed to be covered in mud. Around them were what could easily be guessed as Surizerin students who were moving kicking them and throwing things at them the two figures at the front looking like Meghan and Kara. Underneath them in large heavily scrawled letters was the word 'Mudbloods'.

It didn't take a person with knowledge of the magical world to tell that 'Mudbloods' wasn't a compliment but the three of them could tell from the face that Kirsti pulled it was no light insult. She then looked to Orochi then forced her face into a smirk and then said slightly louder, "She's not a very good drawer is she?"

This was clearly not Meghan's desired reaction and she glared darkly over at them before looking away to the front of the room. Kirsti stopped smirking and dropped her voice back quiet,

"I'm going to regret that later most likely, but it was worth it."

"Den we'll just try ta ignore dem..." Heiji said though Kaito knew out of the three of them he'd be the first to swing a punch.

"How can he accept their behaviour?" Ran asked watching Orochi's back as he carried on.

"He doesn't care." Kirsti scoffed, "She's from his house and he favours them. Simple as th-"

"Are you four taking notes?"

They all jumped slightly. Orochi had in a few strides travelled across from the board and was now looking down at them his arms folded,

"Yes, sensei." Ran said as he peered down at the notes closely.

"…5 points taken for misspelling 'Gronorock' Kuroba." He said before walking away satisfied and the Gurihindorus all groaned slightly.

"Let's pay attention for now." Ran whispered. "I don't want to get into worse trouble."  
>Kaito muttered some choice words under his breath but got onto writing, paying close attention to the spellings.<p>

They went on in silence after that, but soon Kirsti became distracted when a square of parchment was placed on her page. She blinked then seeing it was from Heiji she opened it then slipping it so she could hide it under her notes if need be she read it.

_'Why do the Surizerin act like this?'_

Kirsti paused a moment then pulled out a small piece of parchment and began to scrawl out a return note slipping it back to Heiji silently and he also placed it below his notes and read it.

_'It's an old rivalry. In the original school the two founders Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin fought often and the two houses also created a rivalry.'_

Hattori sighed finding out it was just some stupid old rivalry and returned his attention to taking notes and the increasingly ridiculous names. Giant or not, what kind of name was 'Grawp'?

* * *

><p>The lesson dragged on and by the time the clock finally clicked its hands to those most desired positions half the class seemed to leap out of their seats, Orochi yelling after them to write up a summary of the attack. They hurried up out of the damn dungeon and the welcoming breeze filtering through the open windows was greatly appreciated after the musk of the dungeons. They then made their way down the filled corridors to the Great Hall.<p>

They all looked in from the door but seeing they were the first ones there they all hurried to the Gurihindoru table and all began piling food on their plates.

"Ahh, thought it would never end..." Kirsti sighed as she bit into a sausage and Heiji crammed a chicken leg into his mouth. Ran glanced over at the Surizerin table now even more glad that they had the Reibunkuro table between them.

"I think we lost at least fifty points down there..." She muttered Kaito nodding,

"And I didn't even act up..."

"Tomorrow we 'ave dem twice..." Heiji grumbled swallowing his chicken.

"What in?" Kirsti asked saddened as Ran pulled her folded timetable from her pocket.  
>"Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures, but in the last all the houses are in together."<p>

This cheered Kirsti up considerably. "Ah, well that's not so bad, they won't get away with much with those teachers!"

"Good lessons then?" Kaito asked "What do we do?"

"Well, they're sort of self explaining." She said putting down her fork while she talked, "This year in transfiguration we're meant to be looking at transforming actual animals into objects, last year was just things like matches into needles, Care of Magical Creatures is brilliant though, we look at all sorts of animals and look at how to care for them and stuff like that."

As she was talking on the opposite side of the table closest to the Haffurupafu table Yuri sat down looking to Kirsti.

"When are the tryouts for your team?" She asked Kirsti almost excited sounding.

"Next Saturday." She answered after a moment's thought. "Yours?"

"Sunday, which means we have to train our friends here soon if we want to give them a chance to join!"

"You mean we get to do flying?" Kaito asked his grinning madly at the thought.

"Sounds interesting." Shinichi said sitting beside him, Hakuba next to him, and Reece on the other side of Kirsti

"We'd have to hurry then." He pointed out. "Our tryouts are on Friday."

"You two trying?" Kaito asked Shinichi and Hakuba,

"Guess I'll take a look and see if it looks interesting..." Hakuba muttered Shinichi nodding.

"I'll see."

"I'm sure you'll love it, we can ask Potter-sensei to help us out sorting a flying lesson for you." Kirsti assured as energetically as Yuri was now getting.

"Maybe we can ask if we can use the field tonight? What do you guys think?"

"Tonight?" Hakuba asked his eyebrow rose over his goblet, "Wouldn't it be too late?"

"It'd be fine." Yuri assured, "It's not even dark out and it isn't too windy either, the perfect circumstances for practice!"

"Practicing wha?" Kazuha asked. She and Aoko had finally joined them at the table.

"Flyin'." Heiji grumbled over his full mouth as she sat beside him and Aoko sat herself between Kaito and Kirsti noticing Kaito's excited look.

"Then maybe we should ask Potter-sensei now?" Ran suggested looking at the top end of the table where he was talking to a small group of students.

Seeing him turn to walk to the Teacher's Table Reece quickly stood up and hurried long the tables before he left.

"Err, Potter-sensei?" He said in an almost nervous voice. Harry turned to him stopping his walk to listen,

"Can I help you Reece?"

"W-we were wondering if we could use the Quidditch field to practice a bit tonight, is that okay?"

"Tonight? ..." He thought a moment. Maesaka if he remembered right was going to the local town to celebrate a friend's birthday, so he couldn't be there to overlook them. "Well...I guess I could ask Maesaka if he'd mind loaning me the broomsticks, I'm sure he wouldn't mind. If he loans me the broomsticks and the Headmaster allows it I will, it's for the late students and I'm guessing you three will want broomsticks too right?"

"Me and K-chan can use our own!" Yuri said Kirsti and her running up to him.

"Oh, so they let you bring them did they?" Harry asked interested while Reece stared at them,

"You guys have your own broomstick?"

"Double yes." Yuri said with a grin as Reece seemed to turn slightly jealous.

"You can use mine for a bit if you want." Kirsti offered smiling. "I don't mind taking turns in practicing."

"Ah, thanks."

"When will we know if were allowed to?" Yuri asked pulling it back onto subject.

"In just a moment." Harry said and he walked briskly to the Teacher's Table and began talking to a man sat at the end.

"Is it hard to ride a broomstick?" Shinichi asked. They had gotten bored of waiting so had walked up to them.

"It can be slightly at the start." Kirsti admitted. "Once you get the hang of it though, it becomes second nature. That's why they don't do lessons past 1st year, even then most people have it after a short while."

"Though, some people are just terrible at flying." Yuri said with a smirk making Hakuba raise his eyebrow once more.

"Encouraging…"

"It isn't something to be afraid of." Yuri said in a brushing off tone. "One of Potter-sensei's best friends can't fly and she's famous."

Hakuba thought for a moment as if trying to remember something that said that.

"Hermione Granger was it? She was on the chocolate frog card."

As Yuri nodded, Kaito blinked, smirked and said in a teasing tone "Ohh, gotten into collecting those cards have you?"

"Idiot, they have interesting pieces of information I just read them." Hakuba insisted but his ears turned slightly red.

"I heard that even when she gets close to a broom it goes wild." Yuri went on and Kaito stopped smirking noticing Aoko seemed to go slightly pale.

"I got the okay." Harry said walking back down to them holding a small ring of keys in his hand. "Just let me know when you're done and we can go get the school brooms from the cupboard."

"I'm done!" Yuri said quickly eating the last piece of food she had in hand as the rest nodded and Harry chuckled slightly.

"Careful, can't fly if you're ill."

"Can't help it, all Japanese food is so delicious." She said before spinning around and hurrying off.

"Going to agree there, come on then!"

The small group made their way down the hall, a few people glancing, curious but most paying them no mind. Yuri fell back from being in the front of the group once they reached the door and whispered something into his ear and he turned slightly flushed and rubbed his neck.

"Err, I will."

"What?" Kaito asked popping up behind them with a massive grin making Reece jump slightly.

"I'll tell you later." Yuri said and she hurried back to Harry. They were now climbing the northern area and where heading down the stairs that Hakuba, Shinichi, and Reece had come up from that morning. However, as they reached the bottom they turned a different way instead walking to a massive double set of iron doors. Harry pushed on the main of the door and they swung open softly showing a small plain with several plants growing in patches, it was still bright outside as the sun was still out clearly lighting up the areas around them.

"The brooms are kept in the small shed building next to the pitch." Harry said as Hakuba looked out to the side at a tall tower with many small windows without glass along its entire length. The tops of the windows were covered in feathers and other things as outside many birds stretched their wings.

"That's the owlery isn't it?" He asked looking over to it.

"Yeah. All the owls and your hawk are in there. They should be all settled in now so tomorrow they'll start bringing mail."

"So that's where Kiyoshi is?" Aoko asked and Harry nodded.

"Hei-chan's probably in the dorm now, he's really lazy." Yuri said making Reece frown, slightly confused.

"Why do you keep calling Sweety Heiji?" He asked making Kaito snicker and glance at Heiji who ignored him. Yuri just smiled and didn't answer as they passed something that caught Shinichi's attention.

"That's our tower isn't it?"

"Yeah." Reece said looking to the tall Reibunkuro Tower. They could just see from inside the window at the blue and bronze interior.

They looked away from around them as they rounded the corner and came into sight of the stadium, its many towers each coloured in the colours of the houses standing proud and the flags at the top gently waving in the soft breeze. They couldn't fully tell what was inside but could clearly see six tall posts of some kind with what seemed to be hoops at the top which must be massive judging by how high the poles looked.

"It's amazin'!" Kazuha said. Though the height made her feel a small drop in her stomach, while Shinichi tried (though it was a pointless endeavour) he knew to see more of the field.

"Migh' as well enjoy dis." Heiji said with a grin making Kirsti chuckle.

"Oh you will."

They all grouped around Harry who was unlocking a small thin looking cupboard. He pulled the door open to show a row of three slightly battered looking broomsticks. He reached out and took one from its rest gripping it just below the faded silver words '_Comet 290' _and pulled it out then like a conveyor belt another brush was pushed forwards taking the last ones place.

"Just come and take one of these." He said passing the one he had in hand to Kazuha.  
>Ran walked forward taking the broom before stepping back as two more clattered into place. She blushed faintly passing Shinichi who took it in one hand rubbing his neck with his other.<p>

"Thanks." He muttered. Kaito glanced at him then taking two he spun one in his hand in a show off say then not looking at her held the handle out to Aoko.

"Err, thank you..." She said as Hakuba walked pass taking one for himself along with Heiji and Kazuha. Kirsti and Yuri had both run off to a different cupboard.

"Just come in once you've got them." Harry said from an entrance to the pitch. They made their way over to Harry as Reece closed the door which locked itself once the doors closed.

"Slow down!" Harry said with a chuckle as Kirsti and Yuri almost skidded on the grass as they ran over to the doorway rather than use the dirt path that only saved them probably a second. He walked into the doorway and the rest followed.

Once inside, Hakuba almost wanted to say the outside was enchanted and it was not nerves. The posts seemed to have tripled in height and the towers loomed over them.

"Right, just come over here with the school brooms." Harry said standing next to a cupboard set into the wooden wall that seemed to have a far stronger lock. Rather than get the keys out again he took out his wand and rested the tip on the keyhole. It was glowing red along with the lock and the door swung open. There was a heavy looking leather box with strong clasps holding it shut and it shook violently sometimes. Harry took it by the handles either side and hauled it out placing it on the ground revealing behind it an old worn looking broomstick. Its ash handle was faded in areas and at the end tightly attached with a strong knot and the rest assumed some charms was a large feather that looked like a massive eagle feather. Harry smiled at it slightly and pulled it out its tails birch twigs though clearly old were carefully cared for.

As Harry closed the cupboard and turned back to him the broom tightly in hand Yuri gaped. "Is that a first edition Firebolt?"

"Yeah," Harry said smiling at it speaking softer. "Sirius Black gave me it when I was only 13."

"Wow, amazing..."

Harry smiled again then gently placed it besides him on the floor and turned to them all. "Right, now as pointless as this may seem it will help break in the broom. Lay the broom on the ground next to you, place your dominate hand over it and say 'Up, like this." He held out his left hand over his broom and said in a clear voice "Up!" And the broom obediently shot up into his hand and he gripped it.

The rest looked a moment then at a nod from Harry Kaito held out his own hand over his and also said "Up."

The broom just sat there a moment then not nearly as quickly as Harry's had it slowly lifted itself off the ground into Kaito's open hand. Shinichi frowned slightly then also tried.

"Up?" He said slightly unsure and the broom just lay there unmoving.

"If nothing happens try again, but not too harshly or that will upset the broom." Harry said with a small smirk at a memory.

"More feeling helps too!" Yuri said energetically holding her hand over hers and going "Up!" and it shot into her hand.

"Up!" Heiji was now trying but all he seemed to have done was managing to teach his broom how to roll over.

Aoko watched him a moment then held her hand out and said "Up," softly and it gently floated into her hand.

"Nice one" Kaito said with a grin as Heiji was growing more angry at his broom.

"Up. Up. UP!" Harry was about to say something but the broom beat him to it swinging up and smashing him in the face making Kaito suddenly cough to cover a snort "Ugh!"

"Nice job." Shinichi muttered holding his at his side while Kirsti tried to hide her chuckles.

"You okay?"

"'m fine..." Heiji grumbled annoyed rubbing his sore nose gripping the broom tightly in hand. Ran had got hers in hand and Hakuba had quietly been telling his 'Up' for a while now. He was getting exasperated and when he sighed at his broom and said up again it floated up but not after giving him a knock in the knees making him stumble slightly.

"'m not the only one I see." Heiji said with a grin mood improved after seeing Hakuba get hit.

"Heiji." Kazuha warned slightly but Hakuba spoke over her.

"Oh shut up idiot!"

"Take tha back!"

They were on the verge of a loud and lengthy argument when Harry loudly cleared his throat and they both promptly shut up and looked rather embarrassed, Heiji putting his broom down from how he was holding it like a club back to his side.

"Right, now," Once the rest were watching Harry got on his broom but kept his feet on the ground, "First stand over it like this, and kick of the ground 'lightly', if not you'll go shooting off. Try to see if it will hover a short distance above the ground."

Reece looked to Yuri as the rest began to do as Harry said. "Is it okay if the three of us do something else? I don't think Yuri can wait any longer."

"...Only to keep me sane," Harry said with a chuckle then nodded.

"Finally!" Yuri almost jumped on her broom and shot of with a strong kick. Kirsti soon followed as did Reece after a sigh. Harry looked after then wondering in part if that was a good idea then turned back to the remaining students.

"…Will we learn to fly like that?" Kaito asked. Shinichi was next to him and was at this point was hovering a few inches above the ground.

"Well I hope so." Harry said before noticing Shinichi and smiling. "Looks like someone's off to a good start."

"I'm a fast learner." Shinichi replied. Kaito had also caught on, along with the rest Hakuba gripping his handle slightly as his broom shook slightly much to Heiji's amusement.

"Very good!" Harry pulled his wand out and made a quick swish motion and in the air above them a long golden trail. "Try following that, if at any point you get worried about falling you can come back down and try again in a bit."

Kaito as expected gave the trail a seconds look then leaned forwards quickly making the broom shoot forwards a short while making him pull back on it quickly. "Whoa sensitive..."

Aoko watched Kaito worried and tried to follow but the broom wobbled making her shake herself then lower the broom quickly, "I don't like this..."

"It's okay." Harry said as she got off the broom. "You don't have to do it in one go."

She nodded thankfully and stood next to Harry watching the rest following the trail. Kaito and Shinichi seemed to have started racing each other with Kazuha and Ran and Heiji behind them and Hakuba at the back. They went around for a few laps of the pitch before the trail started to fade.

"Right, should be enough time." Harry muttered glancing at his watch before shouting up to the rest. "Come down here a moment!"

His voice carried though the pitch and everyone carefully turned their broom handles down and they lowered carefully to the ground. Kirsti, Reece, and Yuri also joined them but when Harry counted he only saw nine. He frowned then looked up and saw Kaito was still flying around.

"...Reckon he can hear me?" Harry asked watching Kaito attempt to spin his broom in the air.

"Yuri did." Reece pointed out as Kaito hung upside down a moment.

"Kaito! Get down here!" Harry shouted as he righted himself,

"Do I have to..."

"...He isn't coming down is he?" Harry asked as Kaito carried on and Aoko glared up at him.

"He probably isn't."

Harry sighed a moment the once again he pulled out his wand and looked up to Kaito,  
>"Kaito, hold on!" He pointed his wand at Kaito then said clearly, "Accio broomstick!"<p>

Kazuha almost yelped as Kaito grabbed his broom which was now shooting to the ground. He then came to and almost immediately stopped a few inches above the ground. Hattori snorted when he saw that Kaito's hair was somehow more messed than usual.

"...Wow, can I do that again?" Kaito asked with one of his biggest grins yet.

"Kaito!" Aoko growled at him making him chuckle nervously as he got off. Harry had now gone back to the large trunk and Yuri seemed to almost bounce with excitement when she noticed.

"Ooh, ooh, we're getting the balls out!"

"'Balls'?" Hakuba asked as Harry unclipped the buckle.

"What, you thought I wouldn't?" He said with a small smirk.

"Clarify balls." Shinichi asked and Harry pulled open the trunk showing the three visible balls inside. The one in the centre was faded scarlet with scratches and worn patches on it showing its light brown under colour. The two balls either side were much smaller looked to be made from metal and had dents all over them and were heavily chained in.

"Why are those chained in?" Ran asked clearly sounding scared by how hard they seemed to be fighting against its chains.

"You'll find out in a moment." He said pulling out the red one passing it between his hands and nodded at the three hoops. "Right, see those three hoops up there? Three players called Chasers have to try and score through any of those hoops with this ball. You get 10 points if you score. Each team also has a Keeper who acts as the goal

Keeper does in football and guards the hops from the Quaffle. That's this ball. Okay so far?"

They nodded and Harry reached into the box this time pulling what looked like an old baseball bat. "Right now... anyone good at 'baseball'?"

Shinichi slowly glanced at Hattori who was grinning smugly. "A lil.'"

"Right, then take this." Harry passed him the bat and pulled out a second one. "We need another..."

"I'll do it!" Kirsti said almost rushing to him grinning Reece smiling after her.

"I'll pass then."

Harry smiled passing her the bat then kneeled down. "The rest of you may want to stand back." He warned. Everyone but Heiji and Kirsti stepped back and Harry rested his finger on a release button looking at Heiji, "Now, when it flies at you hit it up 'hard'"

Heiji nodded, gripping the handle of his bat tightly as Harry pressed the button. The second that the chains fell loose the ball shot straight up into the air with an odd sound, then it curved in the air and came shooting down to Heiji and Kirsti,

"Ok, now hit it up as hard as you can!" Harry said as it stated getting close.

The ball was now almost in the area of Heiji's bat. Heiji gripped the bat firmly then putting all his force into his arm he swung at the ball and sent it whirling away towards the opposite ends goalposts. Harry raised his eyebrows as he watched the ball fly away,

"Let's just say I'm glad you're in my house."

"Wha' was it?"

"That was a Bludger. Their made from iron so they're _really _heavy you don't want one breaking your arm or something. The pair of them fly around the pitch trying to upset any player they can."

The Bludger had turned back and Ran, Kazuha, and Aoko all jumped as Kirsti swung at it sending it flying again. Heiji grinned at it holding the bat over his shoulder,

"I thin' i might try out fer dis ding."

"You would look at the one that involves brute force and no thinking wouldn't you..." Hakuba drawled.

"Now!" Harry said quickly as Heiji began to look like he was about to swing the bat at Hakuba's head, "The ones who fly around with the bats are called Beaters. Their aim is to hit the Bludgers away from their team and try and hit the opposing team, okay?"

Shinichi nodded looking in the now empty looking box, "Then that's all?"

"Oh no, not nearly," Harry looked over to the Bludger which was making its return trip "hang on..." He stood still as the Bludger came pelting to him then at the last moment he made a quick side step so the Bludger buried itself in the ground slightly. He then quickly threw himself on the ball and began to wrestle it back into its box and the Bludger clearly didn't like this.

"Oh god..." Aoko mumbled watching the iron ball move madly as Harry forced it into its place and locked it in.

"Yeah, it's not exactly my favourite ball." He said before reaching to a small metal school crest that was in the centre of the lid. He pulled the doors open and pulled out a small golden ball no bigger than a walnut.

"Wha's tha?"

"It looks pretty!"

"This is best and worst of the balls." Harry said holding it out to Ran. "This is the Golden Snitch; as soon as the game starts it cannot end until it's caught, the current record for time in a game is 6 months."

"Six months?" Shinichi asked disbelieving

"Is it a used one?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah, this is the one from my first game, thought I'd use this to show."

"Wow!"

Harry smiled then held his hand up more and two delicate looking wings unfurled from around the ball and it hovered a moment before darting off. Yuri looked to Harry and when he nodded she got back on her broom,

"Be right back."

Yuri shot off after it at top speed with all the rest watching after her.

"And which player is allowed to catch it?" Shinichi asked.

"The Seeker, that's what I was. You have to stay away from the game and spot it among all the rest is going on, no matter the weather so you need to move quick and have fast reactions."

"I might try out for Seeker then." Shinichi muttered watching the few glints of gold he could catch in the air above them.

"Oh?" Kaito said with a smirk. "Well looks like we're looking to be rivals again Meitantei."

"I'm looking forward to it then." And Shinichi quickly got on his broom and took off after Yuri.

"Oi! Unfair head start!" Kaito complained as he took off after Shinichi.

"...And he's gone again." Harry muttered before turning back to the rest. "The Snitch wins 150 points to the Seeker's team so it almost always wins the match."

Hakuba shook his head after Kaito. "Figures Kuroba would be the one chasing after a shiny thing, any of you interested?"

"I's pretty, bu no, I'll try fer chasin.'" Kazuha said Ran nodding in agreement.  
>"Me too, I guess."<p>

"I'll leave it to you guys." Aoko said shaking her head. "I can't even fly a broom, so trying out would be stupid..."

"There's always next year if you practice." Harry pointed out.

"Thanks, but no thanks"

"Wha bout yah, Hakuba?" Heiji asked.

"Keeper, I guess, I don't think I'd be much good flying distance."

As they were talking the Snitch shot by and they all stepped aside as Yuri shot past them.

"Come back you!"

She went after it, closely followed by Shinichi and Harry had to quickly duck to avoid being hit in the head by Kaito as he shot over him.

"I'll give them 2 more minutes..." He decided as Shinichi landed with a small frown.

"I think it's broke." He said carrying his broom to harry.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Well it made an odd noise and it keeps leaning to the left…"

Harry frowns slightly. "Well it is a school broom and it probably took more than its share of hits. Let me have a look..."

Shinichi handed Harry the broom then looked up back to Kaito and Yuri. They were both close to the small golden ball but Yuri reached out ahead of Kaito and snatched it out of the air with a loud and triumphant yell.

"I got it!"

"Well done, just put it back in the box."

The two of them lowered their brooms Yuri jumping off and going to the box while Kaito slowly got off pouting\.

"I got beat..." Kaito muttered. Aoko smiled slightly at him trying to cheer him up.

"Well, Yuri's broom was faster."

Kaito glanced to her with a small grateful smile though he still pouted playfully.

" If any of you make the team I'll look into maybe getting hold of better brooms." Harry promised. "Tryouts won't be so bad you all have to use school brooms to be equally judged."

"Sounds fair."

Harry walked back to the cupboard in the wall, placing the off broom in there along with the box and Kirsti looked up into the sky.

"Should we head back now? It's getting kind of dark."

"Yeah, probably a good idea." Harry said as he shoved the trunk into the cupboard with his broom placing the Snitch into his pocket.

"Ok, Heiji will probably be stalking Haruki by now." Yuri said with a chuckle. "Poor boy's afraid of cats."

Kazuha chuckled slightly, badly hiding it to Heiji's annoyance.

"Wha'?"

"Please, do share Kazuha-chan." Kaito asked leaning in.

"It's nothin, i's jus tha' tha cat really reminds me of Heiji sometimes."

She walked away with a smile as Kaito grinned at Heiji while Hakuba just rolled his eyes.

"Don' stare at me like tha!" Heiji barked at Hakuba.

"Does sweetie actually answer to Heiji?" Kirsti asked curiously.

"He does, strangely." Aoko said. Kirsti blinked then seemed to think a moment.

"...Doubt Alistair would be too pleased if i tried to rename him."

"Who would you rename him after?"

"Don't know," Kirsti admitted, "Jareth sounds cool but I like his name."

"And Heiji likes his new one!" Yuri said, not noticing Heiji's annoyed look.

"Well I'm sure if he got to know his new namesake better he'd change his mind." Hakuba said placing his broom in the shed.

"Take tha' back!"

"Oh please, cut it out you two!" Shinichi sighed. It was bad enough putting up with them when they met rarely but now it was just annoying.

Heiji didn't seem to want to stop but he instead stormed away grumbling curses angrily. Harry watched him but didn't say anything as he stayed at the pitch doing something letting the others walk themselves up.

"...Does he even remember all the way back?" Kaito asked as they walked into the large double doors Kirsti shrugging a moment in answer before almost leaping as Masago suddenly appeared behind them.

"Boo!"

They all jumped at the sight of him, Ran gripping Shinichi's arm tightly while Hakuba yelped 'bloody hell' in English. Kirsti glared at him making the rest know that this was most likely a very common occurrence.

.  
>"Masago, do you always have to do that it's not funny!"<p>

"For me it is!" Masago said lying down in the air as Harry walked in the doors and Robur floated through the wall behind him.

"I've been telling him that for hundreds of years." She said exasperated. Masago deadpanned her.

"Why do you have to follow me through the castle?" He asked and Robur snapped back.

"I should ask you that, I was talking to Juniko about her next class."

"Sure, if that's what you want to believe."

He then yawned and floated straight up going thought he stone ceiling most likely to shock other students.

"You'd think he'd grow up after the first 200 years..."

"I know how you feel." Aoko said sending Kaito a frown.

"Whatever do you mean?" He asked innocently earning him a deadpan of his own from Aoko.

"You know exactly what I mean!"

Shinichi and Ran both chuckled at them then realized they were both blushing too. Harry smiled at them a moment then walked in front of them.

"Come on, it's not the best idea to let you lot be caught out after hours without a teacher, we've just gone over the limit."

"I could accompany the Reibunkuro students if you wish to make it easier." Robur offered.

"That would be very helpful thank you."

Robur nodded politely at him, then looked to Hakuba, Shinichi, and Reece, "Come on then."

"Well, see you tomorrow then." Hakuba said nodding before following Robur as she floated off down the corridor.

"See you Reece!"

Reece looked back at Kirsti with a small blush and nodded, "Y-yeah..." he then quickly followed after Hakuba, Shinichi having said good night to Ran and the three of them disappeared around down the corridor. Yuri looks after Reece then once she was gone she smiled at Kirsti as they started to walk down the corridors to their own houses.

"Eh, what Yuri?" She asked when noticing and the second she asked that Kaito facepalmed.

"Oh gods have mercy, it's another Heiji!"  
>"Sweet ignorance." Yuri singsong and Kirsti looked between the two of them confused.<p>

"What!"

"Do yah like someone, Kirsti?" Kazuha asked her.

"No why?"

"Nothin" She said back and Aoko shook her head.

"Not even a little bit?" Yuri asked again but Kirsti just looked at them all as if they were acting odd.

"We're almost at our house." Harry interrupted, telling Yuri, Aoko, and Kazuha trying to act like didn't listen but he was unable to hide a smile. "I'll take you guys to yours in a moment."

"Oh, I'll take them from you." Masago's head was sticking sideways through the wall again making some of them jump.

"It would be helpful." Harry said him only jumping slightly. "As long as you stay in sight so a teacher doesn't just see them alone, so no going in walls till they're back okay?"

Masago pouted. "But that's no fun..." He grumbled.

"Do I have to call Yamako?" Yuri said in a clear threat and Masago's face turned a deep grey.

"Er, no, it's ok" He said quickly.

"Yamako?" Kaito asked them intrigued.

"She's our house ghost, a princess." Aoko said with Kazuha adding.

"She's also very pretty."

"Then why is he scared of her?" Kaito asked again ignoring Masago behind him.

"It's hard to explain," Yuri said with a chuckle, "but you'll see once you meet her when Masago's around."  
>"You won't see that happening." Masago muttered covering his embarrassment with a badly faked yawn. "Let's just go..."<p>

He turned and floated off down the corridor and Kaito sniggered before saying, "See you Ahoko!" following him to their house.

"BaKaito!"

Before she could join them Yuri pulled Kirsti back by her arm. "Try to think if you really don't like anyone, K-chan." She said with a chuckle making Kirsti frown again before she whispered. "Oh, besides, the map is nearly completed, only the ghost's routes need to be added, so we are celebrating in the Haffurupafu dorm tomorrow evening, you four are welcome, of course."

"Really?" Kirsti asked sounding excited, "Great I'll be there!"

"Oi, you coming?" Masago yelled with another yawn. "I have better things to do!"

"Coming!" Kaito and Kirsti both yelled as the three (Kaito, Kirsti, and Ran) hurried to him Ran shouting a bye to Aoko and Kazuha first.

"Bye Ran-Chan!"

"Bye" Aoko turned to Kaito, "Try to behave."

Kaito grinned back then once they were gone from sight he put his arms behind his head and walked with the rest.

"I wonder if Hattori is okay..." Ran muttered as they went up the stairs.

"Well, if he's not there he'll be found by a patrolling prefect." Kirsti assured her. "I just hope it isn't a stuck up one..."

"I wonder." Masago said turning his head so it sat backwards on his neck. "Maybe he arrived at the tower but forgot the password and I didn't want to help?"

"Did he?" Kirsti asked.

"Maybe!"

"Masago-san!"

Masago only chuckled at Ran as he turned his head the right way around again.

"But it's 'butterbeer'. Butter. Beer. It's not like either words something we haven't heard of before," Kaito pointed out.

"Maybe he didn't find it interesting enough to remember." Masago said with a shrug that made his head wobble.

They rounded the last corner and came into sight of the lazy man painting. This time Arnold seemed to be awake and was looking down at Heiji with his arms folded.

"Can' yah jus le'me in?" Heiji asked exasperated.

"No password, no entrance." Arnold told him in a final sounding voice.

Masago chuckled as they came up to him and Kaito piped up in a cheerful sounding voice,

"Need a hand Hei-chan?"

"No' from yah!" Heiji barked still angry,

"Very polite." Kirsti said with a raised eyebrow.

"He's just a bit irritated..." Ran turned to Arnold. "Butterbeer."

"Correct." Arnold said and the portrait swung open finally letting Heiji in too.

"…Danks" Heiji grumbled calmly.

"Well, then I'll leave you to haunt the Surizerin prefects."

"Have fun!" Kirsti said with a chuckle as he floated off through the floor. She then followed Kaito and Ran in, and Ran walked right to the door to the girls dorm.

"Are you coming, Kirsti-san?"

"Yeah, have a good night you two!"

"Night!" Kaito said waving at them then heading up the boy's dorm doors, "Come on Hei-chan!"

They both went up the stairs feeling fatigued after the day, hardly believing this was only their first day.

"Yah know, I dink I can ge' used tah dis magic stuff."

"What part, remembering things?" Kaito asked, unable to help teasing.

Heiji glared at him a moment then made himself relax and pulled out his wand, " I mean tha spell ding, da flyin, stuff like tha.'"

"Got to say flying was awesome." Kaito said with another grin. "It's got to be about one hundred times better than a glider!"

"If I make it to tha team I'll try ta make sure dey don' beat yah up."

Kaito snickered slightly as they reached the taller stairs. "Naww, nice to have a tantei on my side for once!"

"Yah ain't KID yet, besides, we ave da same enemy."

Kaito noticed his choice of words and raised his eyebrows. "'Yet'? Does this mean I have your permission to re-don the mantle one day?"

"If we can stop tha BO tha' way, I guess I wouldn' mind, but don' try ta insult me, yah got tha?"

"Well, they might get suspicious of you if KID made it easy for ya!" Kaito said as he put his hand on the handle but there was a faint serious tone in his voice.

"No if I don' chase im..."

"Now where's the fun in that?" Kaito said with a massive pout as he pushed the door open. All the beds curtains were drawn and there was soft sleeping breathing coming from the beds. "Why did you think i suddenly increased my cases in Osaka? You're like Shinichi, you make them interesting."

"Do I ave ta see tha as a compliment?" Heiji asked with a grin.

"I'd prefer you do"

The pair of them went to their beds and quickly got changed into their pyjamas. Heiji let out a great sigh and fell on his soft warm welcoming bed.

"Sleep well, Ku- Kaito."

"Ni-" Kaito paused then glanced over, he had never heard Heiji even call Shinichi by his first name. "What did you say?"

"Yah prefer Kuroba?" Heiji asked glancing over.

"Nah, never been a formal person." Kaito flopped into his own bed and tugged the covers over and before he closed the curtains he said. "Night Heiji!" And he tugged the curtains around his bed and fell back into his pillow.

**Phantom: so there's another chapter and they're all starting their lessons~**

**Juria: yup, be prepared for the mess they'll get involved in~**

**Phantom: which is ALOT, we got bored**

**Hakuba: ...well NOW im more worried...**

**Yuri: should we be..?**

**Phantom: spoilers~**


End file.
